Team Cana
by shadowsrisen
Summary: AU What if Natsu decides to go on a job with Cana instead of Erza? Will he join Cana's team instead of Erza's? Will Fairy Tail ever be the same? Natsu x Cana [Abandoned, Adopted by Derekjay2000]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

I made this story after seeing the cover of Chapter 234. It was sad seeing Gildarts playing with the other kids and not with Cana, his own daughter. I realized that the younger generation of Fairy Tail never really hung out with Cana. So I decided to make a story with her as the central character. Of course she would be paired up with my favorite dragon slayer, Natsu. So I hope you enjoy reading it! If you like it enough, a review would be greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Team Cana**

***Year X778***

A 12ish year old boy was once again wreaking havoc around the guild. His pink locks flashed in the air as he slammed his fist into a half-naked boy. Natsu Dragneel was once again fighting Gray Fullbuster.

"Haha I win, you stripper." The pink haired boy proclaimed as he raising his arms in triumph.

"Tch, whatever." The blue haired boy replied slightly annoyed. "You didn't win, I let you win flame breath," Gray said mockingly.

"What did you said ice princess?" Natsu questioned as he glared as his rival.

Before either of the boys could swing their fists, the guild doors swung open. From the opening came a red haired girl dragging a cart full of suitcases. "Oh shit Erza's back!" The two young boys screamed at the presence of Erza Scarlet. Hearing their voices, she swiftly turned her attention to the boys.

"Oh Gray and Natsu, have you two been getting along?" Erza questioned the two as she walked towards them.

"Of course, Erza, we're the best of friends." Natsu and Gray monotonously replied to the question. Ever since their fighting caused them to accidently knock Erza's favorite strawberry cake off the table, they were banned from fighting in the presence of the older girl. They quickly agreed not to fight after facing the wrath of Titania. At least when she was nearby.

"Heh, so you've returned Erza." A young girl wearing gothic clothes said as she got up from her table. "Let's settle this."

"Mira, you're right." The red headed girl nodded in agreement. "It's time for us to settle who is stronger." The girls' fists clashed against each other. The guild hall was once again turned into a battlefield.

"How come Erza gets to fight?" The young dragon slayer pouted. Suddenly a giant casted a shadow over the guild members.

"Enough you two." The towering figure roared at the two females.

The two girls quickly separated and returned to what they were doing before. "Master, I have returned from my mission," Erza reported to the giant. The giant quickly shrunk, returning to normal size. Master Makarov nodded as he took a sip of his tea.

"Welcome back Erza." Master chuckled. "How was the mission?" he asked.

"I got the full reward again." She proudly proclaimed. "I'm going on another mission soon and I was hoping to bring Natsu and Gray with me." The young female told him.

"Ehhh." the two boys screamed in horror. The last thing they wanted to do was spend time with Erza.

"I…I'm supposed to go a job with Elfman," stuttered Gray. Upon hearing the news, Mirajane quickly looked at her younger siblings. Elfman was currently talking to Happy and Lisanna. The Exceed was happily perched on the young girl's lap.

"Elfman." A voice of terror held the timid boy in place. "What have I told you about hanging out with people on Erza's team?" Mirajane said as she glared at Elfman.

"But Gray helped me find my pet parakeet so I agreed to go on a job with him." he softly replied.

"Well guess what?" The oldest Strauss angrily said. "You and Lisanna are going on a job with me NOW!"

"What did I do?" Lisanna pouted. Mira turned to face her sister.

"Don't think I don't know that you've been hanging out with Natsu." She reminded her little sister. Happy hurriedly scurried away from Lisanna and plopped onto Natsu's head.

"You scared, buddy?" Natsu asked, teasing the shivering cat.

"Aye, Mira scary," The Exceed replied.

Natsu then remembered his own predicament. He was about to go on a mission with Erza! The pinkette was just about to leave for a job about a fire breathing monster located in the outskirts of Clover Town. He had thought this could be a lead to finding Igneel. He was, of course, interrupted by Gray throwing insults at him. He need to act quickly. Gray got caught because he said he was going with Elfman. He needed someone that would agree to go on a job with him.

Unfortunately nearly everyone was already on jobs as the guild hall was mostly empty. The only people left in the guild was Nab, who was staring at the mission board, and Cana, who was recovering from a hangover. Left with no choice, the boy chose the girl. "I…I'm supposed to go on a mission with Cana," Natsu nervously told Erza. That was when the boy realized his mistake. It wasn't a sure thing that the brunette would agree to go a job with him.

"Is that true, Cana?" Erza asked the hungover girl, who had her head on the table. Cana, who had no idea what was going on, simply nodded. "Oh well. Looks like it's just me and me this time Gray." She shrugged before literally dragging Gray out of the guild doors. Mirajane also left with a downcast Elfman and sad Lisanna.

Natsu couldn't believe it! He managed to somehow escape Erza's clutches. The pinkette got ready to burst out of the guild when Master stopped him.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Master asked. Natsu looked puzzled at the Master's question. He had Happy on his head, so who else could he be missing? Master pointed to Cana, who was now sleeping.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," The boy said. Natsu tossed Cana over his shoulder as gently as possible and ran out of the guild.

"Nab, hurry up and pick a job." The old man shouted at the absent minded Nab. Nab quickly grabbed a job and he too bolted out the door.

"Ahh, finally some peace." Makarov said as he enjoyed the rare silence.

***Magnolia Train Station***

Happy had managed to persuade Natsu to head to Clover Town by train because it was too far to walk. The young man and cat didn't seem to notice the stares they were receiving from the townspeople.

"Natsu, let me off this horrible ride." A drowsy voice pleaded. Natsu had again forgotten all about Cana even though he carried her all the way to the station. The boy gently let the brunette down to see that her face was sickly pale. "I'm going to go throw up now." She said before bolting towards the station's bathroom. A couple of minutes later, she returned looking much better than before.

"So, why were you carrying me around?" Cana asked. The girl was sure she was in the guild hall a couple of minutes ago. The brunette had wanted to take a break after she went drinking for the first time with Wakaba and Macao. Now she was at Magnolia Train Station with Natsu and Happy.

"Well you see Cana…" Natsu replied nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He quickly explained the situation to her.

"I see. Well I guess I can go on this mission of yours." She agreed, much to his relief. "Well let's get on the train and then you can tell me more about the job." Cana said much to Natsu's horror.

***On the train going towards Clover Town***

Natsu's pale face was sticking out of the window. He hated transportation from the bottom of his heart. When he was younger he never had a problem with them but now he would get sick as soon as any vehicle began moving.

"So what's our mission, Natsu?" Cana, who was sitting away from him, asked.

"Apparently there's been several sightings of a fire breathing monster located around the outskirts of Clover Town." He replied. "Our job is to get rid of it." The dragon slayer added.

"Ok, so how much is the reward?" The brunette asked.

"I don't know." The boy replied planned. "I didn't look at the reward." He confessed.

"What do you mean, you didn't look at the reward?" Cana said angrily. Her temper was rapidly rising. When she was taking a day off to deal with the hangover, she was carried against her will to go on a job. Finally when she agreed to go on said job, Natsu didn't even know what the reward was.

"All I saw was fire breathing monster when I took the job." The boy admitted.

"How is that the only words you saw, you idiot?" The brunette retorted bitterly.

"Because Natsu's dad is a Dragon," Happy answered as he munched on his fish. Cana froze from the answer. She had forgotten that Natsu's foster parent was a dragon and he had been searching for clues. The girl quickly apologized to Natsu for her words.

"Why are you apologizing?" He questioned. "I was the one who dragged you on this job." The pink haired boy added.

"Well I know what it's like to find a parent." Cana quietly confessed, hoping no one could hear her. Unfortunately Natsu had the hearing of a dragon and heard every word.

"What do you mean, you know what it's like?" Natsu asked curiously as he turned his head to look at her.

"You probably don't know this since you joined Fairy Tail after me but the reason I joined Fairy Tail was to find my father." The girl confessed

Happy and Natsu were shocked to say the least. The Exceed even dropped his fish. "Did you find him?" The cat asked while picking up the seafood.

"I guess you can say I did." Cana replied. The young girl didn't know why she was telling this to them. She had never told this to anyone except for Master and Wakaba.

She wasn't even close to Natsu despite them being a part of the younger generation of Fairy Tail. Natsu was always fighting with Gray or getting pummeled by either Erza, Laxus, or Mirajane. The thought of him being like her never really crossed her mind. "So who is he?" Natsu asked, snapping Cana out of her trance.

"I haven't told him yet." The brunette confessed.

"What do you mean?" Natsu shouted as he got up, momentarily forgetting that he was on a moving train. The boy slumped down on the floor with a groan.

This caused Cana to laugh slightly. Natsu will always be an idiot. "I feel like I'm not worthy to be called his daughter." She finally replied.

"Family is family." The boy said rather weakly. He was trying to get back to the window but failing miserably at the task. "You don't need to be worthy to call someone family, right Happy?" Natsu asked his blue friend.

"Aye." The feline replied.

"Plus even if your dad doesn't accept you as his daughter." The pinkette paused to regain his breath. "Fairy Tail is your family." Natsu added. "I'll even beat up the bastard for you." The dragon slayer grinned before falling ill again from the motion sickness.

The gesture made Cana really happy. She might've thought Natsu looked cool if he wasn't slumped all over the floor. "Thanks Natsu." Cana smiled at the unconscious dragon slayer.

"You liiiiiiike him." Happy teased. Cana quickly gave the cat another fish to make him shut up.

_***Outskirts of Clover Town***_

The group had finally arrived at their destination. The request was made by the mayor of Clover Town. Recently a fire breathing monster had been spotted in the outskirts of Clover Town. The monster had been attacking little kids that lived near the outskirts. The job reward was 135,000 jewels. Cana was happy that they were getting a decent reward for extermination.

After talking to the mayor, the trio headed towards a restaurant. Natsu, Happy, and Cana discussed the details of the job while they ate. Apparently the monster attacked small kids so Happy was chosen as bait. The Exceed was not pleased as he said he was a cat and not a human. Natsu finally convinced him by offering 5 raw fish.

The next part of the plan was for Natsu to attack the monster with Cana providing back up. If the monster was indeed Igneel, they would abandon the plan. After agreeing with the plan, they headed for the outskirts.

After waiting for the monster for nearly two hours, Cana spoke. "Maybe Happy is right. Perhaps we need a kid." She wondered.

"Where are we going to find a kid?" Natsu groaned. While the two were discussing, the cat spotted a little lizard. Feeling bored, he started to play with it. The lizard not happy with getting messed with transformed into a large salamander. The lizard was always getting attacked by the neighborhood kids and it finally decide to attack back. It opened its mouth to spit fire at Happy.

Before Happy became a roasted cat, Natsu appeared and ate the fire. "Thanks for the meal, you overgrown lizard." The dragon slayer smirked as he chew the last bits of the flame.

"Natsu, I was so scared," Happy cried out, hiding behind his best friend.

"**Card Volley." **The girl shouted from her hiding spot. The cards that Cana threw arched towards the salamander. The cards reach their destination, hitting the salamander with blunt force. The lizard roared in pain from the attack.

"Now this is a roar." Natsu shouted. **"****Fire Dragon's Roar**.**" **The dragon slayer roared as he clasped his hands in front of his mouth. Activating his magic, he released a torrent of flames at the lizard. The lizard braced itself for the attack. The fire that didn't strike the monster, fell to the grass. Soon the area was in flames.

"Sheesh Natsu." Cana sighed. "Now I know why you never get full payment." She concluded. **"****Prayer's Fountain****."** The brunette shouted as she laid down a single card on the ground. Beams of water sprayed across the field, easily extinguishing the flames.

"Thanks for the help, Cana." Natsu shouted as he grinned.

"Here, finish it off Natsu." The holder mage shouted as she threw several cards that erupted into flames.

"Thanks! Now I'm all fired up!" The boy shouted what would be his trademark saying. Natsu quickly faced the salamander and used **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. The overgrown lizard took the full force from the attack and fainted. It reverted back to its original size, where Happy captured it in a magic container. With the job complete, they headed back to town to report to the mayor and received their reward.

For the first time Natsu had managed to receive a full reward. They boarded the next train heads to Magnolia and left Clover Town. Natsu was, once again, sticking his head outside the window. "Too bad it wasn't Igneel, Natsu." Cana said.

Natsu just stared at the moving scenery and promptly threw up. After regaining himself, he spoke. "Yeah, I wish it was him but at least I have a family to return to." The dragon slayer grinned. "Oh yeah." The boy realized. "You never did told us who your father is." Natsu said. Cana debated whether to tell them and decided to reveal her secret.

"My father is…Gildarts Clive." The brunette spoke hesitantly. At the name, Happy and Natsu screamed.

"Your dad is...is…Gildarts!" They screamed.

"Yup." The girl replied. "And remember, you said that you'll beat up the bastard of a father for me." She teased him. Natsu paled but this time it wasn't from the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N **

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

I want to thank everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews this story. I hope to have your continued support.

**Chapter 2: Coming to Terms**

_***Morning in Magnolia Town***_

Sunlight cascaded through the sleeping town of Magnolia. On top of one of the hills was Fairy Hills, a female-only dormitory. Inside one of the many rooms, was Cana Alberona sprawled all over her bed. Her room was, for the lack of a better term, ordinary. The only furniture was a large wardrobe and a large bed. Sunlight pierced through the window glass, causing the Fairy Tail wizard to stir. She simply faced away from the window and nodded off again.

***Flashback***

It had only been an hour since Cana revealed her biggest secret to Natsu and Happy. They had taken the news surprisingly well. Natsu, actually got fired up from the chance to fight Gildarts. As soon as they got off the train, Cana stopped them from heading immediately to the guild. She told them not to tell a soul about her secret.

She had a feeling that Natsu might accidentally reveal the secret while the Exceed would purposely reveal it to the entire guild. The brunette threatened the blue cat in hopes of silencing him. For the most part, the words 'fish' and 'take away' were quite effective. They swore and even pinky promised to keep it a secret.

The trio continued their walk along the river walk heading towards the guild. The walk heading there was tranquil as most of the town had retired for the day. The moon was shining brightly above and reflected on the water surface. Happy flew ahead towards the guild, in hopes of eating more fish from Lisanna.

"Hey Cana." The dragon slayer stopped before he spoke again. "When are you going to tell Gildarts?" The pink haired boy asked. The brunette mentally knew that this question would come up.

"I want to be someone who can live up to being called Gildarts Clive's daughter." Cana admitted. "I feel that if I can be an S-class mage like him then I have the right to stand beside him." The holder mage added. The words that came out of her mouth were the truth but they felt more like excuses. She had plenty of opportunities to tell Gildarts who she was.

Heck, he even spoke to her a couple of times but she would freeze up. After each encounter, it got harder and harder for her to say it. Every time she managed to steel her nerves to confess, the four words, "I am your daughter," kept getting caught in her throat. It was as if someone poured sand down her throat. Eventually Cana decided it would be best to tell Gildarts after she had become an S-class mage. Hopefully, by that time, she would have more confidence to tell him.

"Hello. Cana are you in there?" A voice released her from her thoughts. Natsu was waving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm here Natsu." She replied and tried to smack his hand away. He yanked his hand back, making her miss. The dragon slayer had the proudest grin as he won their little exchange.

"I know it's none of my business but I think you should tell him the next time you see him." The boy said, voicing his opinion.

"The next time I see him is at the next S-class examination." The brunette replied.

"What?" The pinkette said in confusion. "How do you know that?" He asked in amazement.

"One of the reasons I learned Card Magic was to learn fortune telling." She replied. "Since Gildarts is always away on missions, I use fortune telling to determine when he comes back." The girl explained.

"Wow, you can do that!" Natsu excitingly shouted. Cana's face deadpanned at his excitement.

"I did your fortune before. Remember you asked me to help you find Happy?" The brunette reminded him.

"Nope, not really." He replied with a shrug. Cana merely face palmed at the answer.

"Anyway." Cana rolled her eyes and decided that they were drifting off topic. "I'm going to pass the upcoming S-class exam and tell Gildarts when I pass." The female declared. "Although I need to get nominated first." She admitted.

"Ok, I'll help you." Natsu replied without hesitation. Cana's face morphed into a mix of shock and surprise.

"What? Wait, I don't remember asking you for help?" She said wondering how he came up with that.

"Well I mean you told me all of this." The boy replied. "So I figured I should help you. Plus I promised you after all." The pinkette reasoned. Cana was speechless. She did, in fact, tell him her secret and asked that he kept it a secret. The brunette never thought it would lead to Natsu offering his help. She and Natsu weren't exactly close, they were guild mates at best. "More importantly, I want to help you since you're my friend." he said as he flashed his trademark grin.

This smile caught her off guard and she blushed. The brunette quickly turned away from him to hide her red cheeks. After a few seconds of silence, Cana looked up. Her cheeks had regained its normal hue and the blush was no longer present. The dragon slayer was patiently waiting, obviously waiting for her reply. The card user managed to suppress a sigh. Perhaps having a training partner would help her improve her skills

"Alright, you can help me train." She reluctantly accepted. At the answer, Natsu ran up and hugged her. This action caused the blush to come back with full force.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you pass the S-class exam." He said confidently. "You'll definitely be able to tell Gildarts then." The dragon slayer added before letting go of Cana. Immediately after, Natsu ran off towards the guild leaving a dazed Cana all alone. After getting out of her stupor, the girl sighed out loud. The brunette hoped she made the right decision to let Natsu help her.

***Flashback****Ends***

Cana awoke from her pleasant slumber. Her hair was a sloppy mess and her pillows were all over the place. She got up and immediately headed to the bathroom to start her morning routine. After a quick shower, she grabbed her clothes from the closet. The brunette tossed on a plain white top and brown capri pants. She grabbed a pair of sandals and her blue feather shoulder bag before walking out of her room.

Cana was nervous walking towards the guild. Although Natsu and Happy had promised not to tell a soul, accidents happen. Knowing Natsu he would say something about their job together and accidently let her secret slip out. Cana braced herself as she stood in front of the guild doors.

"Good morning, Cana-san." A bright voice rang out. The brunette's body tense before recognizing the voice. She turned around to face Lisanna and Elfman. Unlike the difficult Mirajane, Cana got along with the other two Strauss siblings. The holder mage had been one of the first people to welcome them to the guild. They, in turn, treated Cana as an elder sister.

"Good morning, Cana-san." Elfman spoke shyly.

"Geez, you two." Cana huffed. "I told you to just call me Cana." She reminded. The three walked into the guild hall together, making the card user forget all of her previous nervousness. Apparently Mira went on a solo mission after they had come back so Elfman and Lisanna were alone. As usual, the guild was bustling with activity. Levy was silently reading a book while the remaining Shadow Gear members, Jet and Droy, were chatting with each other.

Warren and Max were once again teasing Nab to hurry up and take a job. Her drinking buddies and closest friends, Wakaba and Macao, were talking about Macao's two year old son. Erza was harassing Gray because the boy kept on unconsciously stripping. Reedus was trying to paint the guild and not having much success.

"Gray, put some clothes on before you get another smack from Erza." Cana yelled out. The Ice Make mage registered what she just said, panicked and scurried off to find his clothes. Cana laid her bag on an empty table with the Strauss siblings following close behind. The two she was looking for wasn't present at the guild hall.

"Cana, what do you plan to do today?" Lisanna asked energetically.

"I don't -" before Cana could finish her sentence, a blue cat flew towards Lisanna.

"Lisanna, help me!" Happy pleaded. "Natsu's trying to kill me!" The cat announced.

"Where are you Happy?" Natsu shouted as he stormed into the guild. He proceeded to ask fellow members if they had seen the blue Exceed. Natsu finally made his way to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna, have you seen -" Natsu didn't finish his sentence. His nose had managed to pick up the familiar scent. "Found ya." Natsu said as he reached behind Lisanna and pulled out the blue cat.

"Wait a minute, Natsu." Lisanna hastily said. "Why are you hurting our son?" She said crossing her arms, clearly not happy how the dragon slayer was treating their son. Natsu simply glared at the Exceed.

"This morning, Happy went to the market and SPENT ALL OF MY MONEY ON FISH!" Natsu shouted in dismay.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." Happy apologized. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." He pleaded for his life.

"Wait a minute, Natsu." Lisanna stopped the dragon slayer once again. "We need to think of a proper punishment." The white haired girl proposed with a mischievous smile. Life drained from Happy's body as he felt the betrayal. His most trusted ally had turned against him. The cat had no choice but to accept his fate.

"Hold up." A female voice said. The three turned around to see Cana holding her hand up to indicate stop. "Maybe he had a reason for this." She reasoned. Happy had heard the voice of his guardian angel. He freed himself from Natsu's grasp and flew straight into her bosom.

"Cana is an angel." The Exceed cried out.

"But Cana, he used ALL of my money," Natsu emphasized.

"Let's just listen to hear him out for a second," The brunette insisted.

"Fine." The pinkette grumbled.

"Ok Happy why did you spend all of Natsu's money on fish?" Cana asked.

"Well this morning when I woke up, I felt extremely hungry." Happy answered. "So I decided to go to the market to buy some breakfast. As I got to the fish stand, the fish seller started to compliment me." He said before continuing. "Eventually the seller told me that I can get lots of fish if I gave him some money." The Exceed revealed with a slight drool.

"But when I gave him some money, he only gave me a small fish. When I said that I wanted a lot of fish, he told me I needed more money. So I took Natsu's money and gave it to the seller." Happy finished. After Happy finished his story, he found 3 unpleased faces looking at him.

"He definitely deserves punishment." Cana proclaimed. The others except Happy nodded in agreement. Happy was devastated. His guardian angel was really a devil in disguise!

"You'll never take me alive!" The cat shouted as he got up and flew towards the guild doors.

"Oh no you don't." The holder mage said as she threw a card towards Happy. **"Card Dimension."** The brunette shouted as soon as her card touched Happy. Soon all that was left was a card on the floor and no Happy.

Master Makarov glanced at the scene. _'Impressive use of magic.'_ He thought to himself. _'She has potential to be an S-class mage.'_ Makarov remarked softly as he took a sip from his tea. Cana bent down and picked up the card containing Happy. She headed back to the table and received admiration from the three younger members.

"That was so cool." Natsu shouted, unable to control his glee. Elfman swiftly nodded in agreement. "How did you to that?" Lisanna asked curiously. The brunette sat down and explained how her magic worked.

"Card Magic has many uses." Cana began. "The most common type is fortune telling. Using any set of cards: a mage can locate people, use elemental attacks, and even do what I just did." She explained. "I struck a card at Happy and made him teleport inside of the card, essentially trapping him inside," she said. "While this is useful, people inside the card can still interact with the outside world. Not to mention, people with strong magical energy can escape." The card user explained. The three clapped their hands at Cana's explanation. "And that concludes today's lesson on card magic 101." The brunette commented jokingly as she took bowed.

"Wow, Cana I didn't know you were this strong." Natsu exclaimed. "You can pass the S-class class exam easily." He added. Cana quickly used her hands to cover Natsu's mouth. She knew this idiot will reveal her secret.

"Are you aiming for S-class too?" Lisanna wondered.

"Of course she is." Elfman answered for Cana. "Everybody wants to be an S-class class mage, the pride of Fairy Tail." He said. Cana was dumbfounded from her thoughtlessness. She was too impulsive and could have revealed her secret herself. Sighing the brunette sat back down.

"What are we going to do about Happy?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"I know the perfect plan." Cana said with a twinkle in her eye. The holder mage quietly whispered her plan to the others. Natsu and Elfman ran out of the guild while Cana and Lisanna headed towards the kitchen. Happy was confused on what they were planning. After 30 minutes, Cana returned to the table and grabbed the card the blue cat was confined in. She loudly announced to the entire guild that they were having a cookout with the fish Natsu had brought.

The cheers of the guild drowned out the Happy's cries of sorrow. At the cookout, everyone was eating the fish that Happy had brought with Natsu's money. The ultimate torture was when they placed a plate of raw fish near Happy but not close enough to him. As much as he tried, he couldn't reached the plate of deliciousness. Eventually Cana let Happy out after he had profusely apologized to Natsu. The dragon slayer didn't remember his empty wallet as he enjoyed the cookout.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

Re-uploaded and edited after some changes. I forgot the sky dragon magic is the only instant heal magic. Thanks to Natsu is Awesome for pointing that out to me. Also took out Bisca since she wasn't a member yet. Edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

So this was a quick update. I was struck with inspiration so I started writing and before I knew it. I finished the chapter. Just don't expect me to update this quickly every time because I write spontaneously. Also. I was wondering if I should come up with an alias for Cana. Most S-class have nicknames like Titania and Demon. Tell me what you think and thanks in advance.

**Chapter 3: Battle Simulation**

A couple of weeks had passed since the cookout. A new year has arrived to the Kingdom of Fiore. The winter season was in full swing as fireplaces were lit as snow slowly fell on the town of Magnolia. Most people chose to stay inside the comfort of their homes instead of venturing outside. That included even the members of the guild, Fairy Tail.

"It's so cold outside." Alzack complained as he rubbed his hands together.

"Really?" Gray replied skeptically. "I don't feel anything." He added. The young boy was sitting on a bench with nothing on except boxers.

"Gray, your clothes." The sniper commented as he pointed to Gray's clothes that were lying all over the hall.

"Oh snap. I did it again." The ice-make mage panicked. Gray quickly grabbed his clothes and put them back on. The guild was mostly empty due to the cold weather. Most members either stayed at home or went away on missions. Wakaba and Macao were drinking to keep warm or so they said. Alzack had just returned from a mission and was trying to warm himself up. Gray was getting ready to leave for a mission. Meanwhile Erza was talking to Master about a rumor she heard on a mission.

"Where is Natsu?" The young girl asked Gray.

"How am I supposed to know where flame breath is?" The boy questioned.

"I thought the two of you were best friends." Titania said, tilting her head in confusion.

Gray panicked. "W-well I mean we are but we don't hang out all the time." He quickly explained. The older mages to snicker at Gray's predicament. Everyone knew Natsu and Gray hated each other's guts except Erza. In front of the scarlet mage, they were inseparable best friends. "Well, I have to go on a mission now, so bye Erza." The young boy fled to avoid any more questions.

"Gray your pants!" She shouted as she threw the article of clothing at him. Deciding to head home for the day, Erza headed back to Fairy Hills.

***In****the****woods****behind****Natsu's****house***

Cana and Natsu had been training together for the past couple of weeks. Their training area was in the woods behind Natsu's house to keep avoid any of the guild's questioning. They mainly focused on the holder mage's ability to hit moving targets since **'Card Dimension' **was her trump card. Hitting Happy that one time was easy because she knew where the Exceed was headed. It was harder to hit someone who was constantly moving unpredictably.

Cana knew this would be a problem in the future so she asked Natsu and Happy to be her targets. The first week was difficult as she quickly ran out of magic chasing the duo around. The dragon slayer suggested that she focused on Happy at the moment as Happy was a harder target. After the second week. Cana was able to predict the Exceed's movement and was able to seal him inside the card multiple times.

During that time, Natsu spent most of his time fishing due to the fact that he had nothing to do. He regretted suggested Happy as the target instead of him. As soon Cana said she was ready for Natsu, he immediately issued a challenge. "Let's fight. Cana!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Why should we fight?" Cana asked between breaths. She had just finished target practice with the blue cat. The brunette was wearing brown pants held by a blue belt and a white shirt underneath her orange jacket.

"Well Master said that people get stronger when they fight each other." The dragon slayer explained. Cana sweat-dropped at the answer.

"Don't tell me that's the reason you why constantly start fights at the guild." She said in disbelief. Natsu simply nodded his head. _'Well at least I know why he keeps starting fights.' _The brunette thought. "I guess it won't hurt to try." The holder mage replied.

"Just think of a simulation battle against an enemy." Natsu said as he walked away. Cana agreed with the reasoning and prepared to give it her all. They proceeded towards an area of clearing and got into their battle stances. Nothing but grass and snow stood in between the two mages. The chilling wind struck the trees causing the evergreens to dance.

Cana got her cards ready as she tried to formulate a plan. Natsu was physically stronger and faster than she was. In order to win, the brunette would need to fight with her intelligence. Happy was the signal for the fight to begin. He was in the air between the two and raised his arm. The two mages continued to stare at each other, prepared for anything. The Exceed let his arm drop, announcing the start of the fight.

Natsu bee lined towards Cana as soon as the fight was announced. The snow in his path melted into droplets of water. Cana knew she had to react and it had to be soon. The holder mage quickly placed several cards on the ground in a semi-circular formation. **"Wall of Stone." "Fire Dragon's Claw."** Two moves were announced simultaneously.

Fire shot from the dragon slayer's feet and he propelled even quicker towards Cana. He raised his left leg off the ground to meet Cana's ribcage but it met solid rock. Unfortunately even the rock was no match for Natsu's power but that was all the time the brunette needed. When Natsu had attacked the wall, she reversed their initial positions.

Cana slid on the snowy ground as she combined two cards together and waved her arm horizontally. **"Icicles.".** Frozen pillars of ice shot towards an airborne Natsu.

Just before the icicles can pierce his body, Natsu placed two hands in front of him and shot out **"Fire Dragon's Roar."** The fire vaporized the icicles to nothingness.

"Ice doesn't work on me, Cana." Natsu shouted, landing on the ground.

"I thought Gray's ice can work on you." The brunette goateed. That comment worked as the boy dashed forward. Unknowingly to him, Cana was buying time to release another spell. In the air was three cards that she had threw when Natsu was preoccupied with the icicles.

"**Jolt of Fate."** Lightning stormed down on the unsuspecting boy. Natsu was able to avoid the attack by a hair. His instincts had flared up just prior to the attack coming into contact. His body rolled on the ground before he settled on a crouching stance.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."** Natsu's body was surrounded by flames as he sprang from his position. Cana scrambled to grab her cards but she wasn't quick enough. The brunette decided to take the attack head on by placing her arms in an X position. Although the action minimized the damage, her arms were badly burned.

Her body rocketed into the forest before slamming into a tree trunk. In anticipation of Natsu's next attack, she fetched her cards. The attack never came even though she waited for a couple of minutes. Thinking the battle was over, the girl headed back to the clearing where Natsu was waiting. "Why didn't you attack me again?" She questioned.

"Well this is only a simulation practice so I didn't mean to get serious." He replied. "But when you mentioned Gray, I got a little mad." The boy added.

'_That was him not going full strength_.' She thought to herself. Sure she had held back but that was only to conserve her magic. _'How much magic can his body possess?'_ Cana wondered as she stared at him in amazement and slight jealousy. If she had that much magic in her, becoming an S-Class mage would be a cinch. Cana quickly shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She was her own person and so was he. There was no point in comparing each other.

"Alright you win, this time Natsu." The brunette admitted before her legs gave way and she collapsed on the ground.

"Oi are you okay, Cana?" He shouted with worry evident in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." The girl assured him.

"Happy, go and get some medicine from the house." The boy ordered the Exceed.

"Aye." Happy responded as he flew towards the shack he called home.

"I told you I'm fine." Cana tried to reassure him. Some scratches and burns adorned her figure. A bath and some alcohol and she'll be as good as new. The brunette got up from her position but one of legs gave way. Luckily Natsu was close by and managed to catch her before she fell again.

"Look, you got a gash on your right leg." He pointed out. The gash wasn't deep but it was bleeding. Cana might get infected if she didn't treat it soon. Before the brunette could think of anything else, she was lifted off her feet. Natsu had picked her up bridal style to carry her.

"Natsu what are you doing?" She said surprised by his action.

"I'm taking you home, of course." He replied as if it was obvious.

"You can't bring me into town like this." The girl barked in embarrassment. There's no way that she'll let him carry her into town like a bride.

"What, why can't I?" Natsu was confused.

"Just put me down you idiot." The brunette commanded.

"No. you going to hurt your leg even more if you walk on it." The pinkette refused.

"Fine, at least carry me in another position." She conceded. Natsu let her down gently before crouched down near her, showing her his back. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Cana asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Piggyback." The young dragon slayer replied. Her face turned into a shade of bright red. Cana knew then that any position of him carrying her was embarrassing. After some reluctance, the girl finally climbed onto his back. They stopped briefly at Natsu's home to apply the ointment. When he applied the ointment to the burns, Cana flinched in pain but didn't voice it. "Happy, I'm taking Cana home. I'll be back in a bit." He said to the Exceed. An aye was the only reply heard.

Walking to Fairy Hills would take some time due to the fact that Natsu's house was located in the outskirts of Magnolia. As he proceeded to walk, the snow fell slightly harder than before. Her body shivered in the cold wind. Even though her body was pressed against Natsu's warm body, she was still freezing.

"Aren't you cold, Natsu?" She asked the dragon slayer.

"Not really. I feel fine." He replied. That surprised her since Natsu was only wearing an open vest, shorts, and a scarf around his neck.

'_It's probably his magic that is keeping him warm.'_ Cana figured.

"Maybe you should wear warmer clothes." The boy suggested. For that comment, he received a smack to his head.

"Lesson 1: Always compliment, not question, a girl's clothing." The brunette lectured.

"Yes Cana-sensei." He answered mockingly. They had finally reached the street leading towards Fairy Hills. The sun had fallen and the moon had taken its place in the sky. "If you're really cold, use my scarf." Natsu told her.

"Sure." The girl replied since the scarf should at least ward off some cold. She untied the scarf around his neck and tied it around hers. Instantly warmth overtook her body. "What's with this scarf?" The brunette asked. As soon as she put it on, it was as if the cold didn't exist.

"Igneel left me that scarf before he left." The pinkette explained.

'_That must be why he constantly wears it even during the summer.' _Cana mused. "Are you sure I can wear this?" She hadn't known how important this scarf was to him.

"Of course you can. You are one of my precious friends." The dragon slayer replied, making her blush at the comment. Luckily, Natsu didn't turned around to see it. It was then that Cana noticed Natsu's broad back.

'_Is this really the same Natsu that always acts like a kid? He's getting taller than her contrary to when he first arrived at the guild. Maybe he isn't a little kid anymore.' _The brunette pondered. She slowly wrapped her arms slightly tighter around him and pressed her body against his a little more. The girl whispered a thank you as she enjoyed the heat protected her from the bitter cold.

When they arrived at Fairy Hills, Cana called Erza because Natsu was not allowed into the dormitory. The scarlet haired girl was curious about the pair but decided not to press for answers. The dragon slayer bid the two farewell as he ran back home. Inside the dormitory, Cana was leaning on Erza as the re-equip mage supported her as they walked. "Cana, why do you have Natsu's scarf?" Erza asked curiously.

The brunette looked down to see the scarf still attached to her. "I was cold so he gave it to me to wear. I must've forgotten to give it back to him." She responded to the red hair mage. This caught Erza off guard as she knew Natsu would never willingly part with his favorite scarf. Erza escorted the holder mage to her room and the brunette thanked the red head for the help. Cana initially planned to take a shower as soon as she got home to clean off the sweat. However, the fatigue from the day's activities had overwhelmed her and she collapsed on her bed.

**Reviews:**

**InF4mous1** – Thanks. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Yours Truly – Pride – **I really like your username. I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. I don't mind some negative criticism as it tells me where I need to improve.

**Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore** – I hope this story becomes popular. That'll be awesome and I hope you didn't wait too long lol.

**Banesith777** – Man, you got me. Yes I am, in fact, adding other characters to Team Cana. Right now I only have one in mind but she won't be on the team until later on.

**Skullkidwil** – Thanks for the support.

**Natsu is Awesome** – I agree, Natsu is awesome! Happy deserved that punishment for his antics. For your question, a little of both I guess. I'm not quite sure yet. I have some things planned but I usually just plan things out as I write.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

This chapter was edited and re-uploaded to reflect Cana's injury on her leg and her past. It has also been edited for spelling mistakes and redundancy. Edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

This chapter was longer than I originally planned and it doesn't even involve Natsu much. I was going to include the job request in this chapter but it looks like I have to wait until next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, someone is going to join Team Cana. The person joining is going to be a secret until then.

Regarding the alias for Cana, I really liked '**Queen of Hearts'**. I also found a fitting one in **'Oracle'**. The reasoning behind this is the fact that Cana is a fortune teller and she learned card magic to learn how to tell fortunes. Tell me which one I should choose! Thanks to all who contributed to my request.

**Chapter 4: A Talk With Friends**

Cana anxiously waited in the waiting room. Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna had already left the room. She glanced at the mirror to see the white wedding dress that adorned her body. Today was her wedding day. A knock came from the door and a man wearing a black suit walked through the door. That man was her father, Gildarts Clive.

The man stared fondly at his daughter and small tears fell from his eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother. He motioned to her that they were ready. He escorted her towards the main hall where everyone from Fairy Tail was waiting. The doors opened and Gildarts walked Cana across the aisle. There waiting for her was her future husband. The black suit was a sharp contrast to his pink hair…

Cana abruptly woke up from her dream. Placing her hands on her face, she realized it was hot. Pink hair raced through her mind. The brunette shook her head loose of the thoughts. She didn't think of Natsu in that way. Sure they had been hanging out together but that didn't mean she possessed romantic feelings for the dragon slayer.

The holder mage decided that a long bath would cleanse her thoughts. The brunette took off her clothes and bandages before reaching for Natsu's scarf. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered him carrying her home. Then Cana remembered how she hugged him tighter, pressing their bodies together. Her face flushed from the embarrassment of her actions. She let the warm water run before hopping in.

Her wounds stung when they came in contact with the water. The ointment had mostly healed the burns and small cuts. The gash on her leg would take longer to heal but it wasn't going to restrict her movements. The warm water soothed her body and eased the tension. The past couple of weeks were different from the norm that she was used to.

First, she went on a job with Natsu, in his pursuit to find Igneel. Then Cana told him her secret and now they were training together. As the brunette relaxed in the water, she remember that rent was due soon. Deciding on taking a job, she got out of her tub and dried herself with a towel. Cana applied a new bandage on her leg to cover the gash. The card user grabbed a pair of long black pants and snow boots before grabbing a white long sleeve and a light black jacket as well.

Lastly, the brunette picked up Natsu's scarf and decided to wash it before she returned it to its owner. Grabbing the rest of her laundry, the girl headed towards the dormitory's laundry room. When the young mage arrived, she spotted Erza reading a magazine about desserts on the sofa. _'Erza must be here to do her laundry as well.'_ The brunette figured as she walked towards the washing machine. Good mornings were exchanged between the two.

"Wait!" The red haired girl shouted to Cana, who was about to toss in Natsu's scarf in the wash. "Don't toss Natsu's scarf in there." The re-equip mage advised. "I did that once and it shrunk." She explained. "I had to use a whole bottle of shampoo to regain its original size." Erza admitted. "That shampoo was really expensive." The red head reminisced. "Here, I'll take care of it." She struck out her hand and the brunette handed over the scarf. Titania headed back to her room and came back ten minutes later with a wet scarf. "Now all you have to do is hang dry it."

Cana was sitting on the sofa reading Weekly Sorcerers. "Look Erza, you're on the cover." Cana said as she pointed at the magazine. On the cover was Erza standing gallantly in her Heart Kreuz armor.

"Yeah. It was a job." Erza replied. "The reward was strawberry shortcake so I had no choice but to take it." The red head said as if it was a life or death decision. Only the sounds of the machines filled the room. "Hey Cana, have you been hanging out with Natsu recently?" Titania asked breaking the silence.

"Haha… Yeah I have." Cana laughed nervously at the question. The brunette couldn't lie to Erza unless she wanted to feel her wrath. Erza was already on her case about drinking too much alcohol and sleeping in the guildhall.

"I see." The scarlet haired girl said as she stared at Cana. The brunette audibly gulped from the pressures.

"He's only helping me train because I asked him to." Cana quickly explained in feat of her life. Erza raised her eyebrow at the statement.

"Why didn't you ask Gray? I thought the two of you were close." Titania asked. It was true that Cana and Gray were close since they arrived at Fairy Tail around the same time. The only reason she asked Natsu was because he knew her secret. But the brunette couldn't tell Erza that. "Could it be…" Erza paused for effect. "That you like Natsu?" The red head asked as he leaned into Cana.

The brunette swore that she saw Erza's eye twinkle. "No. I don't like him like that." The holder mage shrieked as she put some distance between her and the other girl.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone." Erza snickered. "Joking aside." The re-equip mage said straightening up her posture. "Please take care of Natsu." She bowed slightly.

"You're still joking around Erza." Cana said, bewildered that the red head girl was bowing.

"No I mean it." Erza said, her tone screamed seriousness. "I've always treat Natsu and Gray like little brothers but I know that I can't always be there for them. Even if you don't think of Natsu that way, I hope that you will take care of him." Titania finished. Cana scratched her head, not sure what to say.

"Now you'll make me feel like the bad guy if I refused." The brunette muttered loud enough for Erza to hear.

Erza smiled as she hugged Cana. "It's okay Cana, you can be my little sister too." The re-equip mage laughed as she pulled Cana's head to her chest plate. Clunk! The holder mage's head vibrated from the gesture. "Well I'm heading off to the guild. Don't forget to give Natsu his scarf back." She reminded.

"What about your clothes?" Cana asked since she didn't see Erza take it back to her room.

"I've already re-equipped it back to my room." Erza replied as she walked off.

"I wonder if I can do that." Cana wondered. She got out a blank card and placed it in her forehead. The brunette began to concentrate her magic into the card and repeated the word 'wardrobe' until she heard a poof! She looked at the card but it remained blank. "Alright, one more time." The young girl motivated herself. Finally after several times of repeating the process, the blank card had a picture of a wardrobe.

"I hope this works, **'****Wardrobe'."** She shouted at she held the card out. The card changed shape and turned into a floating wardrobe. "It's not like Erza's but it'll do just fine." Cana said, smiling at her success. The brunette placed her things into the wardrobe and closed it. Happy at creating a new spell, she skipped back to her room before heading to the guild.

***Fairy Tail's****Guildhall***

Natsu and Happy had arrived in the early afternoon. "Lisanna!" the Exceed yelled, flying into her developing chest.

"Well hello to you too, Happy and Natsu." She giggled as she waved at Natsu. The dragon slayer was about to sit down with Lisanna and Elfman but he was cut off.

"Hey Natsu. Stop getting involved with Lisanna." Mirajane threatened. "I don't want anyone on Erza's team to be hanging out with my siblings." The oldest Strauss said.

"I'm not on Erza's team. I'm on my team." The pinkette refuted. "I'm on Team Natsu with Happy." The boy proclaimed.

"I don't want be on that team!" Happy refused. "But I'll join if you change it to Team Happy." The blue cat snickered.

"Happy, you traitor!" Natsu was shocked at the betrayal of his best friend. Mira was quickly getting annoyed by the duo.

"Ok look. I don't care what team you're on." The goth girl sighed. "But as long as you hang out with Erza, I forbid you to hang out with Lisanna."

"But Mira that's unfair." The youngest Strauss whined.

"I think so as well Nee-san." Elfman voiced his opinion. She silenced them both with a single glare.

"Erza's cool though." Natsu protested. "Except that she has fits when she doesn't eat strawberry cake after 2 days, always hugs my head with her chest plate, and knocks me out on the train." The boy added. The group just stared at him in disbelief.

"I never knew you knew me so well, Natsu." A voice said from behind him.

"Geh, Erza." That was all he could say before his head was slammed into titanium. His head vibrated from the good boy.

"What a good boy." Erza smiled before she threw him across of the guild. "But I only have fits after 3 days!" The red head shouted. "I am disappointed in you." The re-equip mage added. The guild just stared at the young red haired mage.

They all collectively thought. _'That was what you were worried about!'_

"Gray, your clothes!" Erza barked, making Gray scramble to find his clothes or suffer the consequences. Cana had arrived and ignored the commotion. After all, it was just another typical day at Fairy Tail. The brunette went to the request board and asked Nab if there were any fortune telling jobs. Nab pointed to a job worth 70.000 jewels.

The job was to find a girl's missing parents. The job was at Onibus Town. Cana grabbed the job, in case, anyone tried to take it. This was a job where her skills came in handy and she can go to Onibus's famous bar after the job was done.

Before leaving, the brunette needed her alcohol fix. The holder mage headed to the bar and was about to order when she got cut off. "One mug of beer for the pretty young lady please." A man with a pipe ordered.

"Wakaba!" Cana hugged the man who was her oldest friend.

"Are you that excited over free alcohol?" He chuckled.

"You know it." She smiled before letting him go. "Where's Macao?" The darker brunette asked. It was rare to see the two separated. The man pointed his thumb behind him. There was Macao passed out on the table.

"Apparently he and his wife got into another argument." He said as he took a whiff from his pipe and blew it out. "It was about how he's not helping her take care of Romeo." Wakaba said. Cana's mug arrived and she took a big gulp out of it. The brunette remembered how her mother took care of her because Gildarts and her mother had divorced before she was born. The holder mage set down her mug and walked towards Macao, only to be held back by Wakaba. "I know what you're thinking but you have to let him solve it on his own." The man insisted.

"What if he doesn't and Romeo is left alone?" Cana murmured. She still remembered how she was left all alone after her mom had died. How her tears fell on her mother's tombstone.

"Then we snap him out of it." The smoke user said confidently. "Isn't that what friends are for?" Wakaba smiled, trying to reassure her that Romeo won't end up like her.

"Yeah, you're right." The darker brunette gave a small smile. "Thanks, Wakaba." The holder mage told the older man.

"I'm always here if you need me except if my wife drags me home." He joked. She giggled knowing how his wife comes and drags him home by the ear. "She said that you should come visit her." Wakaba said.

"I'll try to come visit her soon." Cana answered. Wakaba's wife had treated her like a daughter since she joined Fairy Tail.

"So isn't about time you told him?" He took a sip from his mug. Cana knew what he meant, after all there was only one person he addressed as 'him'. The young girl had told Wakaba and Macao one night when she had gotten drunk. Macao, however, didn't remember anything because he was already too drunk by then. Wakaba was sober enough to remember the story.

"I'm going to this year at the S-class exam." She replied.

"You know you don't need to prove anything to him." The veteran mage said as he took a drag of his pipe. She giggled at the comment.

"Someone also told me that recently." The brown haired girl said before ordering another beer.

"Who, Master?" He knew Master was the other person who knew her secret. That was true until recently.

"Nope. Natsu did." The holder mage replied.

"Oh Natsu said that." The male commented and then he realized what she had just said.

"Wait you told Natsu?" The male whispered, wanting confirmation. She nodded at the question. "Natsu as in the pink haired dragon slayer?" He asked unsure what he had heard.

"How many Natsus do you know?" The holder mage replied grabbing her newly placed mug.

"No offense but Natsu's an idiot." The man insulted. Natsu sneezed from his table. The dragon slayer had ordered a fire steak and drink after getting up from being thrown by Erza. "Sure he's a lovable idiot but he's still an idiot." Wakaba commented.

Natsu sneezed again. The dragon slayer wondered if he was catching a cold. The boy ignored it since he never got a cold before. "It just sort of came out but he promised to not to tell a soul." The girl tried to reassure Wakaba. He took a deep drag from his pipe before exhaling it.

"If you say so." Wakaba gave up. "Look, here he comes." The man with the pompadour hairstyle pointed his head towards Natsu.

"Cana, are we training today?" The pinkette asked happily.

"Training?" Wakaba looked at Cana. She simply face-palmed at her training partner's cluelessness. Natsu suddenly remembered that Cana told him to keep it a secret.

"As training I meant going on trains ha...ha." The dragon slayer laughed, trying to lie.

"Natsu you hate transportation." Wakaba reminded.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Natsu remembered. The veteran mage gave her a 'See what I told you' look.

"That's enough Natsu." She stopped him before he said anymore lies. "Natsu has been helping me with training." The young girl told Wakaba. The man sighed and took a sip from his mug. "I'm going on a job Natsu so we aren't training today." The holder mage replied to his earlier question.

"Alright. I'll go with you." He announced.

"Why are you going with me?" Cana wondered.

"Because it's fun being around you." Natsu grinned. Cana's face turned rosy from the comment before remembering her dream. Then her face exploded into the color of Erza's hair. The brunette girl gulped down the rest of her beer while looking away from Natsu. Feeling her face return to its normal color, she turned to him. "Alright, you can go with me." Cana appeased before reaching into her bag. "Here's your scarf back before I forget."

"Thanks Cana. I'll go tell Happy I'm on going on a job." The pink haired boy replied while wrapping the scarf around his neck. The dragon slayer went and told Happy that he was going on a job. The blue cat decided to stay and spend time with Lisanna.

While Natsu was doing this, Cana glanced over to Wakaba. The veteran mage used his smoke magic to form the tiny words 'Young Love'. His face was greeted by young mage's fist, knocking him off his stool. The girl stormed out of the guild followed shortly after by Natsu. Wakaba just stared at the ceiling thinking how fast she had grown.

**Reviews:**

**Natsu is Awesome** – I like the alias 'Queen of Hearts' and thank you very much for the information about the previous chapter.

**Steam Powdered Crow** – Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Yours Truly – Pride** – I answered you through PMs already lol.

**Banesith777** – Holder magic is very interesting in my opinion. You're also the reason why I came up with 'Oracle' so thank you for that.

**Son Dragneel Namikaze Auditore** – Glad you were touched by it. Romance is a hard area for me to write. Looks like time has been told lol. I don't plan on making this a harem fic. It is strictly Cana x Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

Finally finished! This chapter was by far the hardest chapter I've ever wrote. I'll try to update every week or so. College is about to start and I'm working so writing will be the last thing on my mind. Sorry about that.

P.S. Oracle is now Cana's alias after reading the reviews.

**Chapter 5: Fortune Telling**

The winter scenery zoomed by as the train chugged on towards Onibus Town as snowflakes pelted the train's windows. In a particular cabin, sat a young brunette girl and a young pink haired boy. Her dark brown eyes glared at the dragon slayer. He was currently laying on his side with a brown bag over his mouth.

***Earlier***

Natsu wanted to walk to Onibus Town but Cana had quickly declined. Her reason was that she wasn't a human heater like he was. Despite his protests, the boy was forcibly dragged onto the train. As soon as the train began moving, Natsu tried to open the window. The dragon slayer was stopped by Cana, stating that snow will come through the window. Too nauseated to hear her, he opened the window.

A gust of wind flew into the once warm cabin with snow following the wind through opening. The brunette pulled Natsu away from the window and closed it. She stood over him with eyes full of rage. While the girl yelled at him for not listening to her, Natsu threw up from the nausea. His fire lunch from earlier was now on the girl. More specifically, her pants and snow boots.

Cana's face was a mix between shock, disgust, and anger. She proceeded to beat Natsu up for a good minute. The boy was now in even more pain due to the beating and the nausea. They eventually moved into an empty cabin after informing the attendant of what had happened. The brunette apologized for the incident while holding the sickly boy up.

She laid the pink haired boy on his side and gave him a brown bag to hold. Wanting to get out of the dirty clothes, Cana decided to take a shower.

_***Present***_

Cana had returned from her shower on the train with a towel wrapped around her hair. Using '**Wardrobe**', she changed into new clothes. Taking out a pair of dark brown pants, the brunette went through the rest of her clothing. The girl decided on black snow boots, a beige sweater, and a white jacket.

The holder mage sat across from Natsu, who was still in the same position she left him. Cana was still livid at him and began glaring daggers at him. The boy slowly rose from his position when his eyes met hers. He knew those eyes that seemed to pierce through his very soul. Erza often showed him those exact eyes when he destroyed towns during their jobs.

He needed to apologize before matters turned worse but the train wasn't helping his cause. The dragon slayer leaned his back, trying to steady himself. The boy got up but immediately stumbled back onto the seat.

Cana watched as the sequence continued to repeat itself. Her angry mood slowly subsided and anger turned into guilt. She felt bad for hitting him even though he vomited on her clothes. The brunette knew the dragon slayer's weakness yet she didn't try to help him. She had to be more mature since she was older than Natsu.

The female mage thought up a plan to help soothe his pain. The girl got up and situated herself on Natsu's side of the cabin. "Natsu come here." Cana ordered. The boy followed the voice and soon his head was on Cana's lap. Realizing where he was at, he looked up at the female mage. "Wait." The brunette stopped him from speaking. "I want to apologize first." The dragon slayer stared at her in confusion.

"I should be the one apologizing not you." The pink haired bot said frantically. The boy rose from his resting place and was now face to face with her. His eyes met hers once more except they were now only an inch away from each other. Cana was paralyzed, not knowing what to do. Her emotions were running wild as her brain couldn't process the change in events fast enough. Letting her feelings run its course, the brunette leaned in for a kiss. The thing she met was not lips but air. Natsu had fallen back onto her lap due to feeling sick again.

He hadn't noticed Cana's gesture. The teenage girl was silent but her was mind was anything but quiet. In fact, it was chaos. Thoughts like _'Cana, what are you doing?'_, _'I can't believe I tried to kiss Natsu'_, and _'I really need alcohol'_ ran amok inside her brain.

"I don't know what's happening." Natsu exclaimed, interrupted her thoughts. His head was still resting on her lap, although he was now faced upwards. "For some reason, when I'm lying on your lap, I don't feel sick." He explained. The dragon slayer was confused on what was going on. "I mean Erza does the same thing too."

"Maybe it's because I don't punch you first." The girl replied, regaining her composure. The female mage had heard what Erza would do to 'help' Natsu.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right." The teenage boy scratched his head. "Maybe it's the way you smell?" He concluded.

"What do you mean the way I smell?" Cana raised an eyebrow. She just took a shower so she didn't stink. The brunette usually wore light perfume but not enough to be overwhelming.

"You have a unique smell." The male mage answered. "I don't know what it is but I like it." Natsu gave a big smile before he doze off on her lap. Cana's heart literally skipped a beat. For a second, she even forgot to breath. The girl knew that the dragon slayer didn't know what he was saying. After all he was always acting like a kid but her heart wasn't convinced. The holder mage clutched her chest with her hand. Her heart was beating so fast that it might actually pop out of her.

She didn't…no. Cana knew what this feeling was called. Wakaba's wife always told her that one day a man will appear and simply sweep her off her feet. The teenage girl was skeptical at the words but Natsu had literally and figuratively swept her off her feet.

Cana Alberona was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

_***Onibus Town Station***_

The two departed from the train station and headed to the address of the client. Since getting off the train, Natsu was in a much better mood than usual. He was actually able to take a nap on a train! The boy did notice that Cana was walking a distance behind him. The dragon slayer ran back to her and tried to match her pace. Again she slowed and maintained a certain distance from him.

The male mage figured she must've been a bad mood because of her clothes. The young boy stopped in front of her and grabbed her arms to forcibly stop Cana. "I'm sorry about your clothes." The pinkette apologized while bowing his head. "I promise I'll buy you new ones so please don't stay mad at me." Natsu assured.

The dragon slayer stood up from his bow. The pink haired boy had no idea what he was expecting but he didn't expect this. The brunette's face had turned the color of Igneel's body. She was biting her lip and her eyes avoided his gaze. The female mage removed Natsu's arms off of her and murmured that it's fine.

Natsu didn't catch the words as if the wind carried them away from his ears. All he could think about was his friend. Was she getting sick? He remembered Levy's face was red because she had a fever one time. The boy ran after her and grabbed her arm again. "I think we should let you see a doctor." The dragon slayer suggested.

"I said I'm fine so leave me alone already!" She shouted, knocking his arm away. The townspeople stared at the commotion, wondering what was going on. The brunette stormed away and headed towards the client's house. Natsu's feet was stuck on the ground. After a few minutes, the townspeople dispersed seeing that nothing was going to happen. Meanwhile the male mage was frozen but not from the cold. The pinkette was simply concerned for a friend and he got yelled at for his troubles. For once his life, the fire dragon slayer knew how the cold felt to other people. He walked towards the client's house following her scent.

Cana was walking slowly towards her destination. Ever since she calmed her mind, guilt had been seeping into her brain. Her feelings as a woman and as a guild member were conflicting each other. On one side, the holder mage wanted to confess these newfound feelings to him. On the other side, she enjoyed her current relationship with Natsu and wanted it to stay that way. The teen girl never thought about these things before. She was always focused on Gildarts, jobs, and Fairy Tail. Cana never acted like the older female members. They would ogle and chat with any attractive guy that passed by.

Erza was always had a powerful personality and it scared away anyone before they got the chance to ask her out. People instinctively knew to avoid gothic Mira and Levy preferred books over chats. The brunette believed she was normal considering how the girls around her age acted. The holder mage punched a nearby tree, shaking the snow off its leaves.

She needed to concentrate on her task at hand. The job comes before Natsu. Cana tried to convince herself of that as she arrived at the client's house. The house was a log cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. The cabin was an irregular sight, considering that the houses surrounding it were made out of stone.

The Fairy Tail mage knocked on the door and waited for a response. A girl with long violet hair opened the door. "I'm Cana from Fairy Tail and I came for the request." The brunette said as she held up the request.

"Jiji, the demolition crew accepted our job request." The younger girl yelled into the house. Cana raised an eyebrow at the nickname. An old man appeared from the kitchen.

"Please do come in." He motioned.

Cana brushed off the snow and walked into the warm setting. "Is he with you?" The violet pointed at Natsu, who had just arrived.

"Hi. I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail." The teen boy introduced himself before he barged into the house.

No words were exchanged between the two mages as they sat on a couch. The old man and girl sat on the chair across from them. "Let us introduce ourselves." The old man gestured.

"My name is Laki Olietta." The violet girl introduced herself. Her bangs covered her forehead as her hair reached down to her shoulders. She was wearing a blue snow outfit along with some gray gloves. A pair of round glasses completed the outfit.

"I am her grandfather and you can call me Jiji." The old man also introduced himself. The elderly man was scrawny and short. He had a bald head and a small, stubby beard. He wore log pajamas and a pair of bunny slippers.

"My name is Cana and this is Natsu." The female mage said with a professional smile. Natsu grinned at the two before things fell silent again.

"For the job request, I was hoping you can find her parents." Jiji pointed to Laki. "Laki's parents were on a trip to gather more logs from the local woods." He addressed the two mages. "They were supposed to be back two days ago but as you can tell, they have yet to return." The elderly man explained. "We heard about a mage that uses fortune telling at Fairy Tail." Jiji clarified.

"You got the right person." Cana pointed to herself. Laki and Jiji sighed a small relief.

"Would you please find my parents?" Laki asked the girl who looked older than her.

"I accept your job, but I will need lots of information." The holder mage stated.

"What sort of information?" The violet haired girl wondered.

"Anything and everything." Cana told the group. "The more I know about your parents and the woods, the faster I can find your parents." The brunette explained. Fortune telling was a time consuming process especially if used to find someone. For example, the card user had to learn about their personalities, the weather of the past couple of days, and the location of these woods. The more information she possessed, the more accurate the reading. Even something like someone's birthday could be critical.

The only reason she can track Gildarts was due to meeting him several times. It was much harder to track someone you never met before. Natsu sat back as the brunette went to work. Cana wrote everything that Laki and Jiji had told her. She glanced over the list several times. Reaching into her bag, the female mage pulled out a set of tarot cards.

Singling out the Empress card, the teen girl focused her magic and shuffled the 43 cards repeatedly and spread them out face down on the table. The others marveled at her preparation. The Empress representing Laki's mother was placed above the rest in a face up position. Cana took three deep breaths. Closing her eyes, she hovered her hands over the cards. Magic concentrated at her fingertips as her mind focused. She focused specifically on the Empress card. The brunette then tried to remember as much information as she could.

Beads of sweat fell from her forehead as her concentration intensified. Suddenly, after a couple of silent minutes, the holder opened her eyes and relaxed her magic. Taking a quick breath, she stared at the table. Unknown to the rest, several magic strings from the Empress card attached itself to four other cards. The card with the most magic surrounding it was the most important. She flipped that card to reveal a reversed The World. Cana proceeded to flip the other three. The order of those cards were an upright Hermit, a reversed High Priestess, and reversed Temperance.

Taking a second to process the moment, the brunette stood up from her seated position. "Jiji and Laki go and ask the townspeople to come help us dig people out." She ordered. "Natsu, you and I are going into the woods first." The female mage said without hesitation.

"Alright. Let's go." He replied, both forgetting about their uneasiness. Although confused, Laki and Jiji did as ordered and ask the townspeople for help. The townspeople grabbed their shovels and headed into the woods.

"Natsu, don't use your magic." Cana advised as they ran. "You might accidentally burned them." The girl explained. The two Fairy Tail mages skid to a stop. The townspeople, including Jiji and Laki, arrived as well. Cana explained that there were people buried underneath the snow. At that notion, people began to dig randomly. "Wait a second." Cana shouted at the top of her lungs.

She proceeded to order everyone into groups of two to increase efficiency. Natsu carved through the snow and he was able to spot a jacket. He dug near the jacket to reveal a man and woman. He shouted that he had found them. The dragon slayer used his magic to temporarily warm them from their frozen state. The couple were quickly transported to the hospital with Laki and Jiji rushing to their side. Tears of joy and sadness fell from their eyes. The townspeople cheered and thanked the two mages for the help.

Cana sat on the snow, exhausted from the events. The sun was setting over the woods and the townspeople had left. "How did you know they were here?" A male voice asked. The voice belonged to Natsu. He sat down right beside her.

"The four cards I flipped have a meaning to them." The holder mage explained. "A reversed The World means stuck in motion." She showed the card. "Since it has been snowing lately. I figured they must have got stuck underneath the snow. The upright Hermit means to ask for help." showing the Hermit card. "It would've been impossible to find the two with just the four of us." Cana explained. "The last two cards were a reversed High Priestess and reverse Temperance. They mean to stay focused and look deeper respectively." Cana finished her explanation.

"I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap now." The girl said sluggishly. Cana leaned her head onto Natsu's shoulder, too tired to care about anything. She had exhausted quite a bit of magic so all she wanted to do now was sleep. The teenage boy wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling the brunette closer to him. She just snuggled closer to her human heater as the sun set on an eventful day.

***The morning afterwards***

Cana and Natsu had stayed the night at Jiji's house. Laki's parents had survived but suffered from severe frostbite. Laki refused to leave their side. Jiji thanked the two Fairy Tail mages and handed them the reward. The brunette ultimately refused saying that they would need it more than she would. Jiji's tears poured out and said that he would be eternally grateful to Fairy Tail.

The violet haired girl returned home after the nurses warned her to take care of her own health. "Hey, if I join Fairy Tail…" she paused. "Would I be able to make money to help my parents?" The younger girl asked in between sobs. Cana reached into her bag and grabbed pulled out two cards. The Fairy Tail mage handed them to Laki.

"This is a 'Call Cana Card'. If you ever need me, all you need to do is call me and I'll be here for you as fast as possible." The holder mage explained. Laki leaped into the card user's arms and cried her tears dried. Natsu and Jiji simply smiled at the scene. After Laki composed herself, Cana and Natsu proceeded to leave.

"Wait, what about this card?" Laki asked, showing The Fool.

"That card means new beginnings." The fortune teller smiled. "It's up to the person to decide what that means." She added. The dragon slayer grinned before they headed towards the train station.

"Jiji." Laki called out to get her grandpa's attention. "I'm going to join Fairy Tail." She said with determination. Her grandpa rubbed her head as he already knew.

**Reviews:**

**Natsu is Awesome** – Thank you for the advice. I personally prefer the author note at the bottom to talk about the chapter and the one after it.

**Yours Truly – Pride** – I'm working on varying my sentences. Hopefully I will get better at it as this story progresses. Thank you.

**Banesith777** – Thank you for the vote.

**Steam Powdered Crow** – Fortune telling will be used more often. How much is the real question? Lol

**CourtingTheMoon** – I wished you had reviewed earlier so I could've put it in the suggestions. Anyways thanks for the review.

**ZaynBoss** – Right now, I'm focusing on the S-class exam. This will not be like the canon S-class exam. The exams are different each year so I'm making a new trial. I do plan to time skip after the exams. How I do this is still a mystery at this point. The reason it's slow paced is because I wanted to establish their relationship before diving into canon storyline.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**Chapter 6: S-Class Exams**

Several months had passed since the rescue of Laki's parents. The end of the year was quickly approaching. A violet haired girl had arrived in Magnolia Town. Although her parents initially disapproved of their daughter joining Fairy Tail, Jiji convinced them that it was for the good of the family. Laki was now standing in Fairy Tail's guild hall.

Master Makarov was ecstatic that a young female was joining Fairy Tail. Even Wakaba and Macao voiced their excitement in loud cheers. Laki had heard rumors of Fairy Tail but no rumor mentioned how quiet it was! No one was currently in the guild building except the aforementioned trio and Reedus. She asked Makarov on the whereabouts of Cana and Natsu. They were the only people she knew from Fairy Tail. Master Makarov replied that they were on a job as was everyone else. As Laki went around admiring the carpentry of the guild, she asked if it was always like this.

"The S-class examination is almost here." Wakaba puffed a smoke from his pipe.

"What is that?" Laki asked as she was now admiring the stairs. Climbing up a few steps, she was halted by a tall presence.

"Who is this shrimp?" A rude voice asked. The young girl froze in front of Laxus. His hair shined yellow while his ears were covered by headphones. The headphones were decorated with lightning bolts.

"That's a new member, Laxus." His grandfather replied.

"She better be strong. Fairy Tail doesn't need any more weaklings." He smirked at the older men. Reedus remained unfazed and continued to paint. Macao, on the other, was fuming with anger. He glared at Laxus, who was disrespecting him despite being younger. Wakaba had to hold him back from going upstairs. "Let's face it." Laxus shrugged his shoulder. "When Gramps retires and I'm guild master, you guys are done." The blonde laughed mockingly.

Sounds of wood tearing apart was heard. Master Makarov was in his giant form and glaring at his grandson. The stool that he sat on was now shattered to pieces due to the change of weight. "As long as I am here, you'll never be guild master!" The giant's voice boomed.

"Face it old man." Laxus stared back, not even slightly intimidated. "I am the strongest and your best hope is Erza." He stated. The S-Class mage believed she was the only one that had the potential to be S-class.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Makarov pointed out to his grandson. As if it was answering the question for the lightning mage, a large bell rang out above the town. The townspeople ran into their homes and activated their countermeasures against the strongest man in Fairy Tail. His black cape swooshed in the wind. The guild doors crumbled as soon as it made contact with his body. There stood Gildarts Clive in the flesh.

"Che, he had to return." Laxus clicked his tongue in annoyance. He grabbed his things and headed towards the exit.

"Master. I'm back." Gildarts waved towards the shrunken master. The two S-class mages' shoulders brushed against each other. Not a word was exchanged, only glances.

"Wait Laxus, you stay as well." Master Makarov ordered. Meanwhile Laki was performing **'Wood-Make: Monkey See Monkey Do'**. Her magic built an exact replica of Master's seat before it was shattered into pieces. Master grinned and groped Laki for a job well done. The girl was not pleased with the old man's groping. He hopped onto his seat and crossed his arms.

"Now do you see Laxus? A guild is not someplace to gather only the strong." The guild master directed to his grandson. "A guild is somewhere friends and family gather." The wizard saint chuckled. Laxus rolled his eyes and turned back towards the exit. "Be back in a week. The S-class examination will begin then." Master Makarov yelled towards Laxus. The lightning user left without glancing back.

"Gildarts, welcome back." Macao greeted the Crash Mage.

"Macao, Wakaba, and Reedus. How have you been?" Gildarts asked, walking towards the drinking buddies. Along the way, he broke countless chairs and tables that stood in his path. Laki screamed in horror as more quality craftsmanship broke into pieces. She continued to replace everything that was broken. The older gentlemen chatted about random things. Even the quiet Reedus joined the conversation.

"Master, those two feel different from the others." Laki commented on Gildarts and Laxus. "It was like their aura was suppressing me." She clarified. Master Makarov rubbed his chin.

"Those two are Fairy Tail's only S-class mages." He explained.

"That means they're the strongest?" The girl questioned.

"Maybe but they might not be the only two for long." Makarov answered.

***The Next Day***

Every guild member had returned from their job. Each hoped they had done enough to be a candidate for the exams. Just being a candidate for S-class was a huge honor. A curtain was placed around a stage. Chatter among the members increased as most were speculating possible candidates. Everyone knew Erza and Mira had potential to be S-class mages but it was possible that they were still too young. No one of the older generation really stood out among the rest.

Laki wormed her way around the guild searching for Cana and Natsu. Her guild mates were too preoccupied to notice a new member. "Cana!" Laki spotted the brunette and hugged her from behind. They fell on the floor.

"Laki, when did you arrive?" Cana asked the violet.

"I came yesterday and look…" showing her guild mark on her back. "I am a member of Fairy Tail." She smiled.

"That's awesome, Laki." Natsu congratulated. Laki got off of the brunette and hugged the pinkette next. The holder mage got up from the floor and smiled at the two. Cana and Natsu still took part in jobs together. The card user chose to ignore her growing feelings to focus on the S-class exams. She decided that was more important than falling in love. Many guild members even started calling them a team.

Natsu, on the other hand, was cheerful because he was able to spend time with Lisanna and Happy without Mirajane threatening him every second. Mira concluded to herself that Natsu was part of Cana's and not Erza's team. The curtains flipped opened, showing Master Makarov along with Gildarts. "It's time for the announcement of the candidates!" Makarov yelled out. Cheers echoed throughout the guild.

"This year there'll be two candidates." He announced. "Erza Scarlet and Cana Alberona." Different reactions came from the announcement. Mirajane was shocked that Erza was chosen before her. Natsu and Gray were disappointed about not being chosen but were happy for the girls nevertheless. The two participants just smiled at each other. The exam will begin in a week." Master Makarov shouted. "The candidates will be allowed to have a partner and any other details will be discussed later on." The old man concluded.

Erza began walked towards Cana. The sea of people separated, opening up a path for the red head. They stood in front of each other, neither backing down.

"Cana, be my partner." Titania asked.

"I won't hold ba… Ehhh!?" Cana screamed out. The rest of the guild followed suit.

"Erza what is the meaning of this?" A bewildered Makarov asked.

"You never said that the candidates couldn't be partners. There is no point in fighting each other. If we both pass, we both become S-class." The scarlet haired girl explained. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Indeed Master Makarov never said candidates couldn't be partners nor how many can pass. Makarov picked up his jaw and thought to add a limit on successful candidates in the future.

"Fine you're correct so I'll allow it." The guild master replied. Shock once again struck the guild. Instead of one, they might have two new S-class mages! Makarov walked away, thinking of a more difficult trial than before. After a couple of minutes, the guild scattered. All they talked or thought about was the crazy turn of events. Cana hadn't moved from her spot. She had originally planned to have Natsu as her partner but now Erza asked to be her partner!

"You still haven't answered me." The scarlet mage said while tapping her foot impatiently. The girl hated it when people made her wait.

"Huh...uh sure." The brunette replied. She couldn't exactly tell Erza no. Well she could but the holder mage didn't want to add another enemy on her way to S-class.

"Alright Cana, we're going to become S-class." Erza remarked confidently. Her smile gave Cana confidence.

"You're right. Let's do this." The card user replied energetically.

"Now let's go train." The re-equip mage said dragging Cana out of the guild hall. The brunette paled and wondered if she made the wrong decision. Gray and Team Shadow Gear went home to rest. Mirajane was being comforted by her siblings. Natsu and Happy discussed what to do for the rest of the week.

"Lisanna let's go on a mission." Natsu suggested.

"I would love to Natsu but I can't really leave Mira right now." The youngest Strauss declined. Mirajane was sobbing and demanded strawberry cheesecake. It was her way of getting revenge at Erza.

"I'll go with you, Natsu." A female voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Laki.

"Awesome. Let's go." Natsu grinned. "You want to come, Happy?" The dragon slayer asked the cat.

"Aye." Happy replied, plopping down on the boy's locks.

"Alright move out!" The pink haired boy cheered as he, Laki, and Happy left.

_***A week later in Clover Canyon***_

The sun peeked its head above the canyon. The two prospective S-Class mages headed towards the entrance of Web Valley. There waiting for them was Master Makarov, Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, and Yajima of the Magic Council. Erza arrived in her usual titanium armor while Cana wore brown pants and an open orange jacket showing her black bra. Hibiki immediately flirted with the two as soon as they arrived. "Master, what is Blue Pegasus and the Magic Council doing here?" Erza asked while ignoring Hibiki's attempts to flatter her.

"They're here on my request but first let me explain the trial." Master Makarov stopped them from asking anymore questions. "You're to enter Web Valley and take a lacrima from either Gildarts or Laxus." He explained. Web Valley was a natural labyrinth that even the most experienced mages got lost in. "The only way to take the lacrima is to either steal it or defeat Laxus or Gildarts in combat. You pass if either of you hold the lacrima for 3 minutes." The guild master finished.

Cana gulped at the possibility of fighting either S-class mage. "Since the labyrinth is easy to get lost in, I asked Hibiki and Yajima for help." Makarov pointed to them. "They're well versed in telepathy magic and will help you if you stray too far into the valley. That being said, they're only here as an emergency." The old man explained. "You'll have 12 hours or when the sun sets to complete this trial." Master stood in front of the two. "I wish you two luck and now the S-class examination begins!"

The duo walked to through the entrance of Web Valley. As soon as they stepped in, a voice rang inside their heads. "Hello ladies, this is Hibiki speaking and I will be your guide for today." Hibiki said.

"Thanks for the help Hibiki." Erza responded.

"I would do anything for a beautiful lady, not to mention two beautiful ladies." The Blue Pegasus mage answered. The girls merely sweat-dropped at his comment. "Looks like Master Makarov is yelling at me for talking too much." The playboy said. "I'll communicate again if you head too far in." He said before ending the communication.

An hour had passed since they entered the labyrinth. The sun was slowly rising and shining its rays onto the valley. The increase in temperature was getting harder to bear for Cana and Erza. Cana attempted to locate Laxus and Gildarts using fortune telling but was unable to find them. Despite meeting many crossroads, the girls decided sticking together was a better plan. They arrived at another two way crossroad except this time it was different. On the left road, was Laxus walking towards the two.

Electricity filled the air as Laxus footsteps grew closer. Erza re-equipped into her **Lightning Empress** armor while Cana grabbed her cards. "Looks like I get the _honor_ of defeating you two." Laxus said sarcastically. The lightning mage threw a single thunderbolt towards the brunette. The re-equip mage got in front and negate the attack with her armor. "Che." The S-Class mage clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I was planning on taking care of the weakling before dealing with Erza." The blonde commented. Cana was livid that he labeled her as a weakling. The holder mage was going to prove that she can hold her own during a fight.

"We go as plan." Erza whispered and the brunette nodded. They had trained this past week on countermeasures when facing either Laxus or Gildarts.

"Hey enough whispering." The blond said as lightning gathered around his hands. **"Lightning Blast!"** Laxus roared as he unleashed two torrents of lightning towards the two. Cana gathered several cards in one hand while Erza raised her spear.

"**Summoned Lighting."/"Lightning Beam."** The girls unleashed their magic. The opposing magic clashed midway and caused a mini explosion. The lightning had negated each other.

"Heh, this might be more interesting than I thought." Laxus smirked. He was ignored by the two.

"**Card Shuriken."** Cana yelled as she threw an array of sharp cards. The scarlet mage followed behind the thrown cards.

"So you're going to ignore me." Laxus concluded.

Cana proceeded to place two cards onto the ground. **"Earth's Binding."** The holder mage announced. The ground underneath Laxus' feet turned into soft mud and then quickly solidified, holding him in place. He stood there, slightly impressed at the attack. Perhaps even the weakling had potential.

"**Lightning Body."** He said coolly before the shuriken can strike his body. The cards fazed through as if he was never there.

Erza halted her advance and jumped in the air. Spinning the spear above her head, she unleashed her attack. **"Lightning Cyclotron."** The re-equip mage yelled as lightning rained down on the immobile lightning mage. Rocks exploded as lightning came in touch with the ground. But the attack had no effect on Laxus.

"Lightning doesn't work on me." He commented nonchalantly. Laxus yanked his legs from the ground and jumped into the air. His body, covered in lightning, slammed into an airborne Erza. Her spear wasn't able to intercept the attack quick enough. Even though her armor had lightning resistance, a crack formed from the attack. She crashed into a nearby wall and Laxus bolted after her.

"**Rock Wall."** Cana shouted. A wall of rock surrounded Erza protecting her from the lightning mage's advance. Laxus threw a lightning bolt at Cana, who dodged out of the way.

"**Re-equip: Black Wing"** Erza changed into her new set of armor and rushed out from behind the rock wall. She intercepted Laxus and forced him airborne.

The brunette combined two cards in each hand and released them **"Wind Edge"**. Erza waited at the last minute before jumping back and unleashed her own attack.

"**Moon Flash."** The scarlet mage shouted before rushing at Laxus. Erza's attack created a cross of wind that strike her opponent. She tried to follow up the attack but never got the chance to. Laxus maneuvered around using his **'Lightning Body'** and appeared behind Erza. Before she can turn around, the blond grabbed her head and dragged her into the ground. The ground crumpled on impact. Erza wasn't even able to raise a voice in pain as her head went deeper into the ground.

"**Prayer's Fountain"** A water attack advanced towards Laxus. The lightning mage dodged the attack and slammed Cana into the rock with an elbow. She coughed out blood from the damage before getting punched in the gut. Laxus stood in front of the powerless Cana. Erza tried to get up but she was unable to stand. The re-equip mage also coughed blood from her mouth. Cana's and Erza's seemed to have no effect on Laxus. They shakenly got on their feet.

Laxus simply stood there, smiling confidently. They had one more plan that they hadn't try yet. They gathered their magic and prepared to unleash their trump card. Just as the girls began their attack, a sound erupted nearby. Boom! Rocks crumbled into dust. Towards the right side of the road, a figure appeared from a hole. "Hey looks like I found everyone." His voice rang throughout the area. Despair filled Cana and Erza. They were already having trouble with Laxus and now Gildarts appeared!

**Reviews:**

**Steam Powered Crow** – Laki is a very interesting character. She'll take a backseat until later on. Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of the exams.

**Banesith777** – Thank you for the support.

**Natsu is Awesome** – I might borrow that idea although right now my mind is focusing on the S-class exam.

**Yours Truly – Pride** – Glad you enjoyed Laki's arrival. The tarot cards will be used more in the future. I'm still trying to decipher all the different meanings. I hope this chapter continues the 'no improvement' streak.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**Chapter 7: Conclusion of the Exam**

Silence consumed the rocky terrain as pieces of loose rock collapsed at Gildarts' feet. Only the sounds of his footsteps filled the area. "Man, looks like you guys are having fun without me." He said seemingly unaware of the tense atmosphere. Cana and Erza glanced at each other. Both had taken significant damage from the battle with Laxus. The re-equip mage was in a worse state than the holder mage. Her **'Black Wing'** armor was destroyed and was mostly in tatters.

The brunette's outfit was mostly intact with only patches of sand and dirt covering it. The punch she received from Laxus to her midsection will probably leave a bruise. Right now, the pain was the last thing on her mind.

Blood dripped from Erza's forehead from the pounding she received. The scarlet girl took quick breaths while analyzing the situation. In the worst case scenario, she and the brunette will have to take on them both. Titania gritted her teeth in frustration. The girls had discussed several scenarios prior and during the exam. They had calculated on many variables and how to successfully steal the lacrima. Both believed that Laxus was the only possible target. Gildarts was widely considered the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. Coupled with his Crash Magic, the man was not an opponent they can beat.

They, however, underestimated the strength of Laxus. The blonde proved that he was superior to them in terms of battle ability. All their planning was for naught. The lightning user clenched his hands in anger. Here was Gildarts, once again ruining his parade. "Old man, what are you doing here?" Laxus questioned the Crash Mage.

"Well you see. I got lost." Gildarts replied, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Lightning flew past him and crashed into the rocks.

"Don't lie to me." The lightning user said furiously. "We were supposed to stay away if one of us was fighting these two…" He paused. "So why are you here if Yajima was directing you away?" Gildarts' facial expression suddenly morphed. The friendly smile was replaced with a serious look. Chills ran down the younger mages' back. It was like a Weretiger staring down its prey.

"Laxus, our task is to judge if the candidates are worthy enough to be S-class." Gildarts reminded. "That doesn't mean you can purposely harm your guild mates." He said. Laxus laughed hysterically at the statement.

"Have you gone senile old man? Laxus mocked. "If they can't entertain me in a fight, they aren't worthy of being S-class." The blonde chuckled.

"Then why are you an S-class mage?" The veteran mage commented. The blonde stopped his laughter and glared at the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. A year ago, Laxus became an S-class mage. At the exam, he fought head to head against Gildarts. The blonde was pummeled to the ground. Despite Laxus' best efforts, Gildarts never broke a sweat. All of his lightning decimated as soon as it touched the Crash Mage. The lightning user passed only because he was 'able to hold his own' against Gildarts or so his grandfather told him.

The two stared at each other with ferocity. Thanks to the conversation, the two girls were forgotten and were able to recover their magic. The two S-class mages were unaware that Erza and Cana were hatching a plan. Upon agreeing on the plan, Erza went into action. She re-equipped into her** 'Heaven's Wheel'** armor. The metal formed around her to create an image of wings. Gildarts and Laxus noticed the transformation occurring behind them.

The scarlet mage re-equipped hundreds of swords out of the thin air. The countless swords flew in all sorts of directions, aiming for Laxus and Gildarts. The swords flew at them like arrows released by archers. Cana grabbed two Devil tarot cards and slammed them together. **"Devil's Shackles."** The brunette fired the cards that turned into chains towards Laxus. Laxus dodged the chains and turned his attention towards Erza. He was unaware that he was caught by the chains.

The holder mage was directing the chains and was able to successfully wrap it around Laxus' body when he turned his attention to the re-equip mage. Erza flew towards the lightning mage, hoping to capitalize on the opportunity. "Ladies, it's rude to interrupt men who are glaring at each other." Gildarts positioned himself between Erza and her target.

He embedded his hand with crash magic and swung it at Erza. Titania halted her assault and used several swords to block the punch. The swords shattered on impact, unable to withstand the magic. Laxus broke free from the chains and unleashed **"Lightning Bullets"** from his palms. His bullets were aimed at Gildarts' back. The crash mage instinctively dodged into the air to avoid getting hit. "Laxus, are you trying to kill me?" The orange haired man yelled.

Erza met him mid-air. "Dance my blades." She unleashed her** 'Circle Blade'** attack. The circular attack flew like a disc towards Gildarts.

"Che." The crash mage clicked his tongue. He raised his arms to meet the attack. Crash magic once again imbedded into his hands.

"**Icicles."** Cana also unleashed an attack towards him. Gildarts switched his other hand to the icicles.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction." A chant was being spoken. **"Raging Bolt."** Laxus brought his arm down.

Facing against three attacks, Gildarts could only sigh. "This is going to sting." He remarked nonchalantly. All the attacks impacted the Crash Mage and an explosion occurred. Not waiting for the outcome, Cana and Erza faced the lightning user. Until a massive surge of magic erupted in the area. Erza fell from the sky and Cana was on her knees. Laxus managed to remain standing but he was struggled. Gildarts' magic power was overwhelming them and was now suppressing them from moving. The girls looked up at the crash mage. His face was furious as his cape swished from side to side.

"You brats are getting ahead of yourselves." His tone was laced with anger. Laxus was sweating profusely, trying to avoid his body collapsing. The female mage understood that this was feeling was fear. "Laxus if you want to fight, we can do it after the exam." The orange haired man told the lightning mage as he landed. When he touched down on the ground, Erza had finally spotted it. Attached to Gildarts' hip was the lacrima that they needed. Gildarts softened his magic to avoid making them faint. In that very instant, the re-equip mage transformed.

"**Flight Armor."** The scarlet girl whispered as she re-equipped into her cheetah printed armor. Titania kicked off the ground and was instantly in Gildarts' vicinity. She swiped the lacrima and U-turned back towards Cana.

In that split second, a message appeared in all four mages' mind. "Three minutes remaining." Hibiki and Yajima announced. The countdown had begun. Recomposing himself, Gildarts was able to successfully grasp onto the cloth hanging over Erza's left leg.

"**Disassemble!"** The crash mage shouted as he held onto the cloth. In a flash of magic, Erza Scarlet had disappeared. Instead she was replaced with hundreds of mini-Erzas. Cana was baffled speechless while Laxus stood nearby bewildered.

"What the heck happened?", "I want strawberry cheesecake.", "I like your armor." were among the things heard. A shadow then towered over the little minions.

"It's Gildarts!" The crowd shouted. "Everyone run!" One of them shouted. Several Erzas grabbed the lacrima and bolted from the scene.

"**Card Dimension."** Cana shouted, reacting quickly. All the Mini Erzas and Laxus were sucked into the cards. Only Gildarts was left due to his crash magic, negating the spell. **"Card Shuffle."** Cana rapidly shuffled the cards holding Laxus and Erzas. As the brunette ran away, she tossed the cards in all sorts of directions.

"Shit!" Gildarts panicked. He would need to search all the cards for the lacrima. **"Release."** The orange haired man released his disassemble magic on Erza, hoping that she still possessed the lacrima. Several cards disappeared and Erza Scarlet reappeared in her Heart Kreuz armor. The veteran mage noticed that girl wasn't carrying the lacrima. Cana had kept the lacrima herself and released the cards as a distraction. The crash mage ignored the re-equip mage and chased after the holder mage.

Erza realizing the situation, re-equipped into her** 'Flight Armor'** and halted Gildarts' pursuit. "Erza, move." He threatened.

She ignored his threat and switched her armors. **"Adamantine Armor."** Titania re-equipped into her strongest defensive armor. **"Adamantine Barrier."** Erza produced a barrier magic that separated her and Gildarts.

"You do know that I can crush this barrier easily." He said.

"A few seconds is all I need." The teen replied.

"One second is all you get." The orange haired man announced as his fist shattered the barrier. Erza created some distance and braced herself for the fight of her life. Quickly she switched into her **'Giant's Armor'** and threw De-Malevo-Lance. The lance cut through the air and headed straight towards the veteran. But even that was stopped as Gildarts simply shattered the spear and ran towards Erza. **"Heaven's Wheel."** Erza shouted, changing her outfit. She met him halfway and released her strongest attack. **"Pentagram Sword."** She yelled. Her sword danced in a pentagon figure.

"**Crushing Evil. Spreading the Truth: Empryean."** He canceled Erza's magic and unleashed an uppercut towards her chin. With no magic, she could only receive the attack. The girl flew a couple of feet into the air before landing in a bed of rocks in front of Gildarts "Man, you really are something." The orange haired man whistled, impressed by her ability. Before his uppercut landed, the teen had tilted her head back to dodge the attack. Gildarts' fist just barely grazed her chin. Unfortunately for her, a graze was all that he needed.

He looked down at the immobile red head. _'In a few years, she'll really be a force to be reckon with.'_ He thought before leaving Erza and ran after Cana. Two minutes remained until Erza and Cana succeeded.

Meanwhile the brunette ran aimlessly in the desolate valley, hoping that her father wouldn't find her. The girl's pace had slowed since leaving behind Erza. Cana was frustrated that she left her partner behind but the red head assured her it would be the best course of action. The original plan was to weaken Laxus, steal the lacrima, and trap him in Cana's** 'Card Dimension'**. They had to adjust the plan due to Gildarts' interference.

Now it was simply a race between her, Gildarts, and the time. Her throat begged for water in the arid environment while her body screamed for her to take a break. She finally relented and took a small break under some shade. Cana resumed her march when Hibiki announced that a minute remained. Cana felt a presence growing closer her. Quickening her pace, the brunette ran until she met a stone wall.

In front of her was a dead end. The teen had carelessly walked in a bad direction. From behind her, Gildarts had appeared. "I must admit that you impressed me, Cana." He said. "I believed that you were too young for the exam but you're proven that you're capable." Gildarts praised his daughter without knowing. "Unfortunately I still think, you're too young to be S-class." His tone turned serious.

Cana readied her cards for combat. Unlike everyone else, she knew the crash mage's weakness. After all, the brunette studied her father hoping to find a topic to strike a conversation. The holder mage threw several cards with a picture into the air. **"Sexy Lady Cards."** The teen shouted. From the cards appeared, many different women with busty figures. The women circled the orange haired man to prevent him from escaping.

"Why hello ladies." He flirted. But as soon as he touched one of them, the woman disappeared due to his magic. "I'm being tricked!" Gildarts sobbed out loud. Cana couldn't believe that her father was such a pervert. He touched the women's breasts to destroy them. Despite knowing it was just magic, he was still pleased.

Cana continued to surround him with the same cards before unleashing another spell. **"Women Wall."** The card user announced. The women climbed on top of each other shoulders enclosing Gildarts in the space. Realizing he was going to run out of time, he destroyed the magic quickly and ran towards the brunette. Five seconds until time was up. Her father could reach her in four seconds. Just as Gildarts was in arm's length from Cana, she activated one more card.

Holding out **'The Empress'** card in front of her, the brunette released her magic and from the card appeared a lady with brown hair. Her appearance was similar to Cana's except she was older and that she was wearing a white sundress and a straw hat on her head. Gildarts froze in place as he stared at the lady. "C...Cornelia?" Gildarts stuttered out the name of his lover. The instant he stopped was all Cana needed.

"Time's up! Cana and Erza win!" Hibiki announced to the group.

Gildarts faced Cana and mumbled. "How do you know her?"

The brunette silently apologized to her father for the dirty tactic. With the help of Yajima and Hibiki, they were able to locate Erza. The scarlet mage woke up and realized that they had succeeded. Afterwards, the holder mage released Laxus from his confinement. The lightning mage was furious about being stuck in the card. His grandfather and Yajima simply laughed at him.

Gildarts was silent the entire time. Master Makarov coughed to get everyone's attention. "I officially announced that Erza Scarlet and Cana Alberona are now S-class mages!" His announced was met with claps. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Great job, partner." Erza said raising her fist.

"Same to you, partner." Cana replied as she fist bumped her fellow S-Class mage.

**Reviews:**

**Yours Truly – Pride** – Thanks for the review. Glad you like the originality and plot twists.

**Banesith777** – Thanks for the review. This exam was hard to write since it was different from canon.

**Steam Powered Crow** – Thanks for the review. I like to mix it up every now and then.

**Skullkidwil** – Thanks for the review.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

I'm back everybody! I hope you didn't miss me too much. You're probably wondering where I've been the past couple of months. The thing is that I lost my inspiration for writing this story. That coupled with real life, left this story to be sadly abandoned. I moved on and began writing my Naruto story, **'****Master of the Basics.****'** I was then approached by one of my readers, **Windbear. **They helped me bring out of my funk and I'm now going to continue this story so thank them.

Please forgive me if the writing is off from my previous chapters. It's been so long since I last wrote about Fairy Tail and I wanted to post a quick chapter to see if I still got it. Also the next chapter will still be pre-canon. Anyway enough of my ranting, enjoy the story.

**Chapter 8: Revealing the Truth**

Cana woke up with a massive headache, following the celebration of Erza's and her promotion to S-Class. The guild was in an uproar after Master Makarov announced the results. Like it was Fairy Tail tradition, a party erupted in celebration. The two new S-Class mages were congratulated by everyone from the guild. Even the town was in a festive mood when they saw how jolly the guild was. The party continued throughout the night and went into the early morning hours. The brunette had promptly passed out after out drinking Macao and Wakaba.

The holder mage slowly opened her eyes so they could adjust to the intruding light that entered the guild in the early morning. "Stupid sun, who told you that you can rise today?" She berated as she was hungover. After a few seconds of getting adjusted to the pulsing headache, the teen slowly rose her head from the table. As expected, the guild was a mess. Chairs, tables, and bottles of liquor were scattered all over the place.

Carefully navigating through the mess, the girl made her way home to take a cold shower in hopes of soothing her hangover. Finally making it to her room in Fairy Hills, Cana removed her smelly clothes from her being. The cold shower did nothing to cure her hangover but it at least woke the brunette from her half asleep daze. After getting out of the shower and putting on her standard outfit, the card user left the apartment and went towards a flower shop.

Only a few businesses opened their stores this early, the flower shop was luckily one of them. The S-Class mage grabbed a random bouquet of flowers and made her way to the outskirts of Magnolia Town. The walk was peaceful as no one was out and about. The sound of water flowing through the canals and birds flying in the air made the scene look serene. Cana, however, didn't stop to admire the view as her feet led her towards the destination. She moved passed an old abandoned home as she arrived in front of a tombstone belonging to her mother.

The girl laid down the bouquet and placed it on the found in front of the tombstone. The teen sat down on the ground that was still wet with dew. "Hey mother, it's been a while since we lasted talk." The brunette said quietly. "I passed the S-Class exams yesterday with the help of Erza. It was so hard to go up against Laxus and Gildarts but we were able to do it. Now I'm one of the most respected members of Fairy Tail." She told the tombstone. Small teardrops appeared from the corner of her eyes.

"…But I was forced to use my magic to project you when Gildarts was about to defeat me." The tears began to fall at an even greater frequency. "I knew it was a dirty trick to use you against him but I wanted to win after all the hard work that Erza and I put into preparing for the exams. The look on his face when he saw your figure was full of shock and regret. When the exams were over, he was so quiet and he refused to even look at me." The brunette said in between sobs.

The girl tried to wipe the tears from her face but the droplets refused to dry. "After you died, I read your letter about Gildarts and how he was a Fairy Tail mage. I instantly joined in hopes of finding him and telling him all about me. Unfortunately he was on a job when I arrived. It was months later before I encountered him as he returned from the mission. I saw how the guild reacted to his return and I began to feel scared that he wouldn't accept me. I mean, he was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and here I was trying to claim I was his daughter." The holder mage threw her bottled emotions at the stone.

"I figured if I became an S-Class mage like him, he would believe me when I told him. You don't need to tell me that it was the coward's way out because I know that. Still, I was able to accomplish my goal of becoming an S-Class mage. In the end, it doesn't even matter since Gildarts hates my guts. I promised everyone that cares about me that I would tell him that I'm his daughter but why is it so hard to say those words?" The brunette asked as she groveled on the ground.

Footsteps caused the girl to turn around. Gildarts Clive stood behind her with a bouquet of flowers. The pink flowers laid limply in his hand. The orange haired man was mad that someone was trying to disturb Cornelia's grave but before he could yell, he saw the tear stricken face of Cana. Thoughts raced through the crash mage's mind as he tried to connect the dots.

The teen's body froze and even her tears stopped when she saw the face of her father. Each passing second was gut wrenching as father and daughter stared at each other. Cana tried to speak but words refused to come out of her mouth. "Why are you here?" Gildarts asked the fellow S-Class Mage but it sounded more like a demand. The daughter quivered under her father's gaze as she desperately tried to form words. She was saved when a flying kick launched Gildarts airborne.

The crash mage flipped in the air to recover from the surprise attack. He glared at the mysterious assailant who attacked him. The veteran mage had no time to think as he instinctively ducked under a swing. Gildarts was able to briefly catch a glance of his attacker's hair. Natsu continued his assault but was never able to land another blow on the S-Class mage. "Goddamn it Natsu, why are you attacking me?" He asked, kicking the dragon slayer away from him.

"You made Cana cry!" The boy shouted as he initiated his attack. **"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist****."** The pinkette shouted as his fist was engulfed in flames. He raced towards Gildarts but the man wasn't the strongest mage in Fairy Tail for nothing. The veteran mage caught the fist and crashed the flames. The crash mage punched Natsu in the gut, making the teen boy soar through the sky. The dragon slayer landed on the ground with a thud.

The dragon slayer slowly got up from the crater and began to limply walk towards Gildarts. He was stopped as arms wrapped around his chest, preventing him from moving forward. Natsu turned around to see that it was Cana, who had her head pressed against his back. "Natsu, please stop." She pleaded as tears dripped onto the boy's vest. The fire dragon slayer clenched his fist in anger as he addressed his friend.

"Cana he's hurting you and I promised that I would that I would beat him up." The pinkette explained. The holder mage could only shake her head as she remembered that he indeed promised to beat up Gildarts. A small smile formed on her face as the brunette could feel her heartbeat slowly rising.

"Please Natsu, let me talk to him. I need to tell him about me." She requested to her friend. The teen boy hesitantly agreed as he knew it wasn't his place to interfere. The holder mage released her grip on Natsu and walked towards her father. The brunette stopped when she was a few feet in front of Gildarts. The crash mage was silent the whole time when she was calming down the dragon slayer. "I know you're mad at me but please listen to me." The daughter said nervously.

Gildarts didn't reply as he continued to stare at the brunette in front of him. Cana mustered all the courage in her body to speak the next words. "My name is Cana Alberona and I'm your and Cornelia's daughter." She spoke softly. Silence filled the area as no one uttered another word. The female mage's body was shaking from the nervousness of her father's reaction.

"W-What did you just say?" The crash mage asked in disbelief. "If I heard correctly, you said that you're my daughter." The S-Class mage said, trying to process what he just heard. He never heard that Cornelia was pregnant but here was someone claiming to be his daughter. Natsu desperately wanted to speak but he held his tongue so the brunette could speak.

"My mother, your wife, was pregnant with me fourteen years ago when you were on a job. She died when I was six and that was when I came to Fairy Tail to find you." She spoke calmly as it was now easier to talk. Gildarts staggered to his daughter, the shock still present on his face. He touched her face with his hand. The holder mage could feel the shaking of the veteran mage's hand as he came upon his conclusion. Gildarts pulled his daughter into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry for never being there for you. I'm a worthless father and I don't deserve you." The orange haired man squeezed the girl tightly as if she was going to disappear. Tears rushed out from his eyes as regret set in. The brunette's eyes began welling up as tears fell from her face as well. She hugged her father tightly as her dream was coming true. The duo didn't care about the noises they made or their appearances as they stood there crying in each other's embrace. Natsu turned away from the scene to give the two some privacy. A huge smile graced his face as he was happy that she reunited with her father.

After several minutes, the father daughter duo calmed down as their tears dried up. "Cana I know that I've been a worthless father for not being there for you but can I still be in your life?" Gildarts asked as he regretted every second of not being there for his daughter.

"O-Of course you can be in my life!" Cana practically shouted to her father. The teen jumped at him and hugged him once again. "I don't care if you weren't there as long as you're here now." Her tears threatened to appear once more even though she had cried so much already.

Gildarts' bottom lip quivered as he embraced his daughter once more. After they calmed down, the duo began to tell each other their lives. Natsu, taking that as his cue, left since he was no longer needed. The crash mage noticed that the dragon slayer leaving in the corner of his eye. "Cana, can I ask you a question?" The orange haired man politely asked contrary to his usual bravado.

"Of course Gildarts, ask whatever you want." The holder mage replied as she wanted to speak to father as much as possible. The S-Class male frowned at how his daughter addressed him.

"Cana, call me daddy." Gildarts said as he always wanted his children to call him daddy.

"No, that just feels weird after calling you Gildarts all these years. The most I'll call you is father or dad." The brunette visibly cringed at calling Gildarts 'daddy'. He pouted to his daughter but she didn't relent.

"Okay, my question." He began acting seriously. "What is it between you and Natsu?" The crash mage asked suspiciously. Cana's face brightened red as the question took her off guard.

"W-What a-are you talking about? T-There is nothing between me and Natsu." The girl stuttered out an answer. The brunette cursed her inability to speak normally. The male mage flashed a devious grin.

"I can't believe my daughter is in love with the puny dragon slayer!" Gildarts bellowed out as he clutched his sides in agony. His daughter wasn't amused by the display.

"I'm not in love in Natsu, it's only a crush!" The brunette yelled. The teen clasped a hand over her mouth as she looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Gildarts only laughed louder at his daughter's antics. She got fed up with her father and stormed away. The male laughed for a few seconds longer before settling down. He turned to face Cornelia's grave.

"Our daughter is already grown up yet I was never there to see it. Cornelia I want you to know I regretted everyday not being with you when I found out that you had died. I promise I won't make the same mistake with Cana. I have an uphill climb to be the best dad in the world but I'll be in our daughter's life from now on." Gildarts said as he laid down the bouquet on the grave. The pink Cornelia flowers rested on the tombstone belonging to Cornelia Alberona Clive.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

Long time no see! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was dealing with school and life. Now that I am off of school, I'll have more time to write. The next couple of chapters will be sort of slow while leading up to the time skip. I'll also have a couple of things I want to talk about.

I'm wondering if anyone was interested in drawing me a cover picture for this story. I tried to find a picture of Cana and Natsu together but I couldn't find one. So I was hoping someone could draw a picture of Cana and Natsu or a picture of the members of Team Cana. This isn't that important but I would like one nevertheless.

The members of Team Cana so far is Natsu, Cana, Happy, and Laki. I already have a temporary member planned but I'm think of adding a permanent one. There's a poll up on my profile to decide the final member. The next chapter will be about Natsu and Laki since they haven't received much screen time lately.

**Chapter 9: Bonding**

Cana was seriously beginning to hate the snow that filled her vision. She tightened the hold around her cloak in hopes of preserving her body heat. Someone higher up beckoned her to hurry up. The brunette let out a sigh as she trekked higher up the rough landscape. The teen was beginning to regret her decision of going on a job with Gildarts.

***One week earlier***

The holder mage was sitting in the guild hall as she recuperated from her injuries. The S-Class mage had mostly healed as she didn't suffer extensive damage from the exams. Erza, on the other hand, was told that it would be at least two weeks before she fully recovered. The girl grabbed her mug and began chugging the alcohol. After her confession to Gildarts about being his daughter, her father had been a tad overbearing.

The crash mage loudly announced that Cana was his daughter as soon as they made it back to the guild. Almost everyone was shocked by the news. Wakaba and Makarov had a knowing smirk while Natsu flashed a toothy grin. The guild soon got over their shock as they started celebrating Fairy Tail's first pair of father-daughter S-Class mages. That day was one of the happiest for the brunette as she felt accepted.

The following days were hard to bear as Gildarts would grab anyone who would listen and tell them about his wonderful daughter. At first, Cana was flattered but it soon turned into annoyance. It got to the point where her father would follow her everywhere. When the girl went shopping for clothes, he would be there to 'protect his daughter from the wolves' as he put it. At one point the man walked with her into the women's restroom.

The female mage cringed as she remembered the sounds of slaps that the crash mage received from the various women in the restroom. Cana glanced at the table a few feet away from her. There was her crush happily chatting away with Lisanna and Happy. It had been a while since she had talked to Natsu. Now that the S-Class Exams were over, the holder mage was finding it hard to ignore her growing feelings for the dragon slayer.

The S-Class female groaned as she laid her head onto the wooden table. "What's wrong with you Cana?" A soft voice asked. The teen looked up to see Erza holding a plate of strawberry cheesecake. The scarlet teen sat down and began digging into her cake. The brunette looked at her friend as she ate her favorite dessert.

'_Should I ask Erza for advice?'_ Cana briefly thought before shaking her head free of that thought. The fellow S-class mage would just tell her to go and confess to Natsu. The brunette remembered that she had already received Titania's blessings to date the dragon slayer. "Erza, I need some advice." The holder mage confessed. In that instant, the card user could've sworn that she saw Erza's eyes twinkle. The re-equip mage grabbed Cana by her shirt and dragged the fellow S-Class mage up to the second floor. _'I thought she was injured!' _The brunette inwardly screamed. The guild members wondered what was going on but shrugged it off. The red head promptly placed the other girl on a seat and patiently waited for Cana to continue.

"So what can I help you with Cana?" Erza said, composing herself. The red haired girl was beyond excited because not many people asked her for advice. Cana was slightly taken aback by the enthusiasm. The brunette had never seen this side of the scarlet and she doubted anyone else had either. It only served as a reminder that Erza was like anyone else her age. The holder mage coughed as a way to compose herself.

"I'm not sure how to say this." The brunette said shyly. "Well I have a friend that is interested in a boy. She wasn't interested in him before since they weren't exactly close. The thing is, she and this boy have been getting closer lately. She wants to confess these feelings but she's scared that their friendship would be ruined. What should she do?" Cana asked hoping that Erza didn't know that it was actually her.

"Well Cana, I think you should confess to Natsu." Titania advised. The holder mage let out a small shriek as she covered her friend's mouth.

"I said it was for my friend, not me." The card user replied hastily. Erza gave her a deadpanned look, not believing the lie. The brunette removed her hand as she tried to avert her gaze.

"If it isn't you, then is it Laki or Lisanna?" Erza wondered. Cana looked at her in confusion. "Laki has been hanging with Natsu lately while Lisanna has always been close with Natsu." The red head snickered as she teased the holder mage. The brunette was wide eyed at the prospect of other girls liking Natsu. She was about to ask but someone interrupted her.

"Hey Erza don't tease my beautiful daughter." A masculine voice reprimanded. The daughter groaned as Gildarts made his way up the second floor. "My lovely daughter, how I have missed you." Her father said dramatically as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Welcome back, dad." Cana replied as she tried to escape her confinement. Unfortunately, Gildarts was too strong.

"Let's go on a mission together. It'll be fun and it'll be a perfect way to bond." The orange haired man suggested as he released his daughter.

"Ok." That was all Cana was able to say.

"Awesome. We leave now." The father dragged his daughter to the exit while breaking several chairs and tables along the way, much to Laki's dismay

"No the Wrecker Man has once again ruined my beauties." The wood-make mage sobbed at the wreckage despite having the ability to fix it. Upstairs Erza was visibly pouting.

"I thought it was my time to give some advice. Oh well." She saw below that Natsu and Gray were brawling with each other. "Natsu and Gray stop fighting!" Titania yelled. The two boys instantly stopped and began awkwardly hugging each other.

***Present***

That was how Cana ended up hiking on a mountain during a snowstorm. The brunette groaned as she missed the warm feeling of alcohol. Not to mention she didn't know what type of job they were going on. Every time she asked Gildarts, he would just tell her to simply follow him. The holder mage wrapped her cloak tighter as she followed Gildarts. The teen was finding it slightly harder to breathe. "Are we there yet?" The girl asked once more.

Gildarts momentarily stopped and surveyed his surroundings. "We're almost there. Hang in there Cana." The crash mage said without the usual jolliness. She was perplexed on her father's serious attitude. The duo climbed in relative silence, which left the brunette with plenty of time to think.

'_I've never seen Gildarts act this way. He's usually jolly and filled with laughter like Natsu.' _The female thought as she remembered the dragon slayer. _'I could really use his scarf or him right now.' _The brunette mused as she remembered the countless times Natsu served as her human heater. She reminisced the many laughs they shared. Despite the happy feelings, a feeling of dread also came with it. _'If I confess, will our relationship ever be the same?' _Cana needed someone to talk to.

She was talking to Erza before the orange haired mage dragged her off. The daughter glanced up to see that her father had stopped. "We're here Cana." Gildarts told her. The brunette made her way up to him and saw a breathtaking sight. In front of her was a field of blue snow flowers that seemed to shine despite the coldness. The girl crouched down and picked a single flower. "This is the place where I asked your mother to marry me." He explained.

The teen looked up at him, with shock on her face. Gildarts took a seat down on the soft snow and Cana did the same. "Cornelia was the love of my life. When I was younger, I would often travel around just to see the world. It was when I came to Magnolia that I found your mother. She was simply breathtaking. At that moment, I knew I was in love. I boldly asked her to marry me, which made her slap me." The man chuckled as he remember the pain.

"Despite that, I was smitten with her even more. She was the reason why I joined Fairy Tail. I figured that if I joined the local guild, I would be able to see her more often. I did everything I could to impress her but she didn't fall for my wonderful charms." He said with a smirk, which made her lightly slap his arm. "One day I was told to collect some of these blue snow flowers for my client. As I was heading to the guild, I ran across Cornelia."

"You should've seen the look on her face!" He said as he waved his arms animatedly. "Her face lit up at the sight of those flowers. I didn't know at the time but these flowers were her favorite. I thought Cornelia flowers would be her favorite since she was named after them but these blue flowers were her favorite. She leaned into me and gave me the best kiss of my life. I felt electricity run throughout my body as I savored the taste of her swe-" Cana coughed. "Oh I mean, where was I?" The crash mage had the decency to blush.

"Well I didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't for her, so I gave them to her. She then agreed to go on a date with me. I was so happy that I shouted to the world. Of course, I had to go because I needed another batch of these flowers. Eventually we went on more dates and I took her here. Her reaction was quite similar to yours a few minutes ago." The veteran mage said with a solemn tone.

"Eventually I became one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages so my services were in high demand. I was so caught up with my duty as a member of Fairy Tail that I forgot my duty as a husband and as a father." Gildarts said as he grabbed a blue snow flower. He placed the flower behind Cana's ear. "You're as beautiful as your mother and I count my blessings that you're in my life." He pulled the brunette in an embrace.

Cana enjoyed the warmth that her father provided. In this moment, she could finally act as a daughter. "You know this moment would be perfect, if it wasn't so damn cold." The brunette complained. Gildarts could only laugh at his daughter's complaint.

"Maybe next time you could bring Natsu, he'll surely keep you warm." He teased as he expected a playful slap. Except it didn't come.

"Dad, what am I going to do?" The teen asked her father. "I know that I like Natsu but what if he doesn't feel the same way. We won't be able to have the same relationship anymore." The brunette said.

"Well I think you should tell him. The worst feeling in the world is wondering what if. Trust me when I say that I ask myself every day what if I was there for your mother. Maybe she would've lived, maybe not. I'll never know so I regret it every day. Even if Natsu doesn't feel the same way, don't give up. After all, Natsu isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Gildarts commented. The duo both laughed at the joke.

Cana snuggled closer to her father. She felt like she was in the safest place in the world in his arms. "Thank you daddy." The brunette said weakly as she fell asleep. Gildarts had the biggest smile on his face as he shielded his daughter from the cold.

**Reviews:**

**Hernishere123 – **Yeah, I didn't particularly like how Hiro Mashima handled the Cana and Gildarts scene. Glad you like my version.

**Natsu is Awesome – **Now I'm officially back lol.

**Kript **– Yeah un-abandoning is rare because people are usually busy with life. I hate to do it but I understand that sometimes it's necessary.

**PitbullColin **– Thanks for the welcome back.

**Reikon67 **– Really? I thought there were other Natsu and Cana fanfictions? Guess they stopped writing.

**gwb620 **– I'm glad that this story is a favorite.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan **– I thought it was cliché, glad it wasn't though lol. Thank you for the compliment by the way.

**MirroredIllusion **– Now be more excited because I am officially back.

**Windbear **– I think took a while. Oops.

**Rebmul – **More will come eventually.

**Rikalukizi **– I like having characters slowly fall in love. It makes the story feel realistic.

**DevilJinSarutobi **– Sorry this chapter was late!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

This chapter takes place around the same time Cana is on her mission with Gildarts. The chapter will cover how Natsu, Laki, and Happy meets the next member of Team Cana. Also don't forget to vote for the final member of Team Cana on my profile. I'll close the polls in three days. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 10: Dragon meets Lion**

Natsu watched as Gildarts dragged Cana out of the guild and out of sight. He was suddenly blinded by a mysterious object. The dragon slayer peeled the object from his face to see that it was a t-shirt. The boy only knew one person who leaves his clothes everywhere. "Hey stripper stop throwing your clothes everywhere!" The pink haired boy shouted as he made the shirt into a ball. Gray turned to retort but he was met with a face full of shirt.

"It's on flame breath." The ice-make mage yelled as he yanked his shirt from his face. The black haired teen jumped towards Natsu, where he was met mid-flight by the dragon slayer. Before either of them could get a punch in, a yell came from the second floor.

"Natsu and Gray, stop fighting!" Erza shouted, making the two boys tense up. To avoid upsetting the new S-Class Mage, the boys began awkwardly hugging each other. They saw her nod before leaving their view. The two instantly broke contact as they began glaring each other. "And Gray put on your clothes." She said without looking down. Gray immediately grabbed his clothing and began putting them on.

"Natsu." Happy perched himself onto his best friend's head. "Let's go on a job."

"Sure buddy." The pinkette replied. "I wish we could go on a job with Cana though. It's been a while since we hanged out."

"Yeah I like Cana. She's nice and she gives me fish." The Exceed commented.

"You like anyone that gives you fish." The dragon slayer reminded his friend. The two made their way to the request board where they saw Levy and Laki. "Hey guys what are you up to?" He asked. The girls turned to him.

"Hey Natsu. I'm thinking about a taking a job." The violet haired girl replied.

"Same here." The blue haired girl answered as she went back to looking at the board.

"You want to go on a job together Natsu?" The wood-make mage asked. It has been commonplace for the boy to join Laki on her jobs as a way to help her get used to being a mage.

"Sure Laki. Pick one that looks interesting." Natsu agreed. She nodded and began scanning the board again. The female mage spotted an interesting looking one and she reached to grab it.

"How about this one?" Laki asked as she held up a job that was commissioned by Bob from Lavender Town. The older mages quirked an eyebrow at the location.

"What is this doing here?" Levy wondered. Laki didn't understand the script mage's bewilderment.

"They want us to do a job." The wood-make mage stated the obvious.

"That's not what she meant Laki. Lavender Town is where Blue Pegasus, another guild, is located. We're wondering why the job request is all the way down here." The male mage clarified.

"Oh Bob told me to put it on the board since he wants to hire some Fairy Tail mages." Makarov explained as he stepped to the kids.

"Who's Bob?" The glasses girl asked since she never heard of the name before.

"Oh that is Blue Pegasus' Guild master." Master explained. The younger mages widen their eyes at the fact.

"Wow what is the job?" Levy asked, growing curious on what a guild master would want from another guild. The members of Team Cana looked at the job request.

"The job description is to help out a friend of Bob's. Apparently the friend is depressed and Bob wants someone to cheer them up." Laki read out loud. She then looked at the reward for the job. Her breath was caught in her throat as she struggled to read how much the reward was.

"What's wrong Laki?" Natsu asked as he also looked at the reward. "200,000 Jewels!?" The dragon slayer shouted in shock. Levy was flabbergasted at the sheer amount of jewels. She thought of the amount of books she could buy with that money. Happy thought of the mountains of fish he could buy and began drooling. "Happy stop drooling on me." The dragon slayer picked up his buddy that was perched on his head.

"Natsu let's take the job!" The Exceed said excitingly.

"Still that's a lot of money just to cheer someone up." Levy thought suspiciously. That amount of jewels were usually the payment for monster hunts.

"I want to take this job, Natsu." Laki told her friend. If she completed this job, she would be able to send a little more money to her family than usual.

"Alright let's go." The boy agreed as he, Laki, and Happy left the guild. Levy turned to the Master.

"Master, what's the catch?" The script mage asked since she was still skeptical. Makarov glanced at the young girl before grabbing a beer from the counter.

"There's no catch as Bob simply wants to help out this friend of his. Nobody's better at cheering people up than Natsu." The guild master said as he thought of the little fireball.

***Lavender Town***

Laki and Happy had managed to pull Natsu out of the train. The dragon slayer had once again gotten sick. "I hate transportation." The male mage groaned as he was finally feeling better on land.

"Come on Natsu, we have to go to Blue Pegasus and talk to the Guild Master." The purple haired girl urged her teammate. The pinkette got up and followed after Laki and Happy, who was walking besides her. Lavender Town was a city surrounded by all sorts of landforms. In the south were the plains that was used mostly for growing vegetation and taking care of livestock. To the west of the town was a river that stretched northward to the ocean. East of the town was the mountain range that separated the town from the Worth Woodsea Forest.

The trio walked through the city, observing their surroundings. Similar to Magnolia Town, Lavender Town grew from a small town to a bustling city. On the streets were a variety of stores ranging from magic shops to restaurants. "So where exactly is Blue Pegasus?" The dragon slayer wondered as he looked for anything that resemble a guild hall. Happy took to the skies so he could find the building faster. The cat saw a humongous building with a logo depicting a blue Pegasus.

"It's straight ahead." The Exceed inform as he guided the two mages to the building. The duo followed Happy until they spotted the huge structure. The guild hall was a brick building that had cathedral styled windows in front. The cat landed on Laki's head as they walked towards the front entrance. Natsu pushed open the door to reveal a rather neat guild hall.

"Welcome to Blue Pegasus!" The Trimens welcomed Laki. Hibiki, Ren, and Ichiya each kissed Laki on her hand. Laki looked at them with a look of disgust. The one thing she hated just as much as perverts were playboys.

"May I ask the lovely lady what business she has at our guild?" Hibiki asked while ignoring Natsu.

"We're here to accept Master Bob's request." Laki answered with professionalism. The Trimens visibly flinched as soon as she replied.

"This way please." Ichiya said as he led the two towards Bob's office. Both Natsu and Laki noticed the somber tone from the members of the guild. "Master Bob, two Fairy Tail mages are here to accept your request." The leader of the Trimens announced before he was granted entry. The Fairy Tail mages came face to face with a bald man with angel wings attached to his back.

"Thank you Ichiya-kun. You can leave us now." Bob thanked the mage before turning to Natsu and Laki.

"We're here for your request." Natsu said.

"Oh yes. The person I want you to help is a friend of mine. He should be at an abandoned cathedral west of here. He has orange hair and is mostly likely wearing a suit." The Blue Pegasus guild master explained.

"May I ask why he is depressed?" Laki questioned. "I couldn't help but see that the guild seems a little gloomy."

Bob frowned as he placed a hand on his cheek. "A member of my guild was killed recently by an unknown assailant." He answered with a faraway look. The female mage apologized for being insensitive but Bob assured her that is was fine.

"What's the name of the guy we need to cheer up?" Natsu asked since they still didn't know the identity of the man they were supposed to be helping. Bob turned to a picture of him and a female with green hair.

"His name is Loke and he believes he's responsible for the death of my guild member." Bob replied.

***At Karen's Grave***

Loke stared listlessly at the grave in front of him. The grave belonged to his now former summoner, Karen Lilica. He had inadvertently killed her when he refused to return to the spirit world. The Spirit King held him responsible and banished him from the spirit realm. Now he was forced to live the rest of his days in Earth Land. The spirit wondered what he should do until his existence ceased to exist.

'_I'm slowly getting adjusted to Earth Land but I don't how long I'll last. What will I even do here? I lost all of my abilities as a celestial spirit. I might as well stay here and just wait until I disappear.' _He pondered as he began hearing voices. Loke turned his head to see two people and a cat walking.

"Where in the heck is this guy?" The loud boy shouted much to the annoyance of Loke. He wanted to vanish away in peace.

"Natsu." A purple haired female called to the person. Loke greatly preferred the female's gentle voice over the male's voice. "Bob said he might be here if he wasn't at the cathedral." Loke's ears picked up the name of Karen's guild master. Bob was the one who informed Loke of Karen's death. The man had said that Karen was killed when she went on a mission behind Bob's back.

"Hey I think that's him." The cat spoke. Loke stared in amazement at the talking cat. He had never heard of a talking cat before, even in the spirit world. The trio came up to Loke as he was still thinking about the Exceed.

"Excuse me but are you Loke-san?" The girl asked for confirmation. Loke knelt down and kissed her hand.

"I am indeed Loke, may I ask your name fair maiden?" Loke asked as his playboy tendency kicked in. He looked up to see Laki showing the same expression she showed the Trimens. The girl pulled her hand from his grasp.

"My name is Laki and this is Natsu and Happy." Laki introduced herself and the others. Laki was about to explain that they were here for a job but the dragon slayer jumped in front of her. The boy took everyone by surprise when he punched Loke in the gut. Loke's body went sky borne from the sudden attack. The ex-Celestial Spirit contorted his body in mid-air to land on his feet.

"Oi what's that for?" Loke managed to speak out before Natsu was upon him. The pinkette launch a fist towards the orange haired man's face. The celestial spirit decided he would rather not take a beating so he grabbed the fist. He expected Natsu to stop but he didn't know that the dragon slayer was relentless. The pink haired boy launched a kick towards Loke's side.

The unexpected attack connected, making Loke skid a couple of feet. The celestial spirit decided the pink haired boy wasn't going to stop so he went on the offensive. He kicked off the dirt and raced towards Natsu. The dragon slayer copied the action and the duo met in close combat. Loke started off with some jabs but they failed to hit their target. Natsu was able to dodge each one but Loke was pressing him.

Natsu saw an opening but he was halted by a shout. **"Wood-Make: Make Peace Not War." **Tree limbs wrapped around the bodies of Loke and Natsu. "Natsu why are you fighting him?" Laki asked angrily. "We're supposed to be here on a job, remember?" She reminded. Natsu used his magic to burn through his restraints.

"Of course I remember. We're supposed to cheer this guy and I was working on it. Once you start fighting, you forget about everything else." Natsu replied with a grin. Loke had indeed forgot about his sadness when he was fighting the dragon slayer. The female mage, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"That doesn't mean you should attack them out of nowhere. At least tell me before you do attack him." She scolded. The wood-make mage sighed as she wondered how Cana dealt with the pinkette. As much as the violet haired girl enjoyed Natsu's company, the dragon slayer was prone to acting without thinking. She remember several jobs where she received no pay due to the amount of damage Natsu caused doing the jobs.

"Hey I didn't even use my magic…yet." Natsu whispered the last part. Loke watched as the two teens argued back in forth while he remained tied up. Loke glanced at the cat who was munching on a fish. The Exceed caught Loke's glance.

"My fish." Happy said protectively as he shielded his food from the celestial spirit. The orange haired man sweat dropped at the antics of the trio.

'_These guys are idiots.' _Loke thought as he inwardly chuckle. "Hey can you release me now?" The man asked since he was tired of being tied up. He didn't like that sort of play. Laki released the bindings, allowing Loke his freedom. "So from what I heard, your job is to cheer me up."

Laki nodded. "Yeah so how are we doing?" She asked nervously since all they did was hit and tie him up.

"To be honest, you did cheer me up. I mean it's hard not to smile around you guys. Is everyone in your guild like this?" Loke asked as he imagined what their guild was like that. He imagined a bunch of fights going on with the women doing damage control. He had no idea how close to the truth he was.

"You bet! Fairy Tail's the best guild in Fiore!" Natsu shouted as he proudly showed his guild mark. Laki flashed a bright smile as she also nodded.

"Fairy Tail's like family. We may fight with each other but we know that we have each other's back." The girl commented.

"Plus they serve the best fish!" Happy chimed in.

"You like your fish raw. You can get that anywhere." The boy dismissed. Loke couldn't contain his laughter as he watched the two friends argue with each other. The Fairy Tail mages watched as Loke laughed while clutching his sides.

"Man I haven't laugh like that in a while. Thanks you guys, I needed that." Loke thanked the trio.

"No problem I can do it any time." Natsu said as he was raring to fight again.

"Hey do you think I can join Fairy Tail?" Loke asked. He thought it would be better to spend the rest of his days surrounded by company instead of alone.

"Sure." Natsu instantly answered.

"You do need the approval of Master Makarov to be a member." She informed. "But I thought you are a member of Blue Pegasus?" Laki asked. Loke shook his head.

"No I'm not. I was the one res" He was cut off by Natsu.

"Hold up. We don't care about your past. I mean if you want to tell us then sure. Otherwise you don't need to force yourself." Natsu told the celestial spirit. Loke was thankful that he didn't need to reveal his secrets.

"Let's go get the reward!" Happy reminded everyone. Natsu and Happy stormed off with Laki following close behind. Loke looked at Karen's grave as he thought to himself. _'Even though you treated us Celestial Spirits as objects, I never wished for your death. I simply wanted to teach you a lesson. Thank you for everything Karen even though we didn't have the best of experiences.'_

"Hey hurry up Loke!" Natsu's boisterous voice called for him. Loke walked towards the trio with a smile on his face. Yeah he definitely liked Laki's voice better.

**Reviews:**

**Reaper495 –** Thank you for the support.

**Natsu is Awesome **– Dang it. I should've thought of the teasing thing. It would've been great considering how overprotective Gildarts is.

**DevilJinSarutobi – **Bonding can happen anywhere so why not in a freezing environment? Lol Anyway thanks for pointing out my mistake, I fixed it. Erza is my favorite character in Fairy Tail so I wanted to give her some shine as a normal girl.

**Skullkidwil – **Thanks XP

**gwb620 – **Yes I'm back! Awesome isn't it.

**GSmith624 – **Thanks for the compliment! You love this ship!? I rarely find people who are interested in this crack ship considering how little they interact.

**PitbullColin – **Woah I got double complimented. I'm swelling with pride right now.

**Windbear – **I had the scene in my head for a while so I'm glad I pulled it off.

**JacobStoneclaw – **Thank you!

**Jalis – **Omg, I made you cry. Lol. I mean, sorry, shouldn't laugh. I want to make this fic the most favorite, followed, and review Natsu x Cana story. Not sure how I am doing on that.

**The 10th Ward – **That's true in a way but I thought Lisanna was pretty mature too. She was close with everyone. Card Magic is very versatile and I hope to expand on it.

**TheInnerBeast – **My favorites are Natsu and Erza. I have several confession scenarios in my head and I just needed to decide on one.

**ExplodingKnuckler – **You reviewed every chapter! Thanks for that by the way. I love the Wild Gildarts review as a Pokemon fan.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

The final member had been decided and the winner is… Wendy Marvell! The Sky Dragon Slayer was able to edge out Juvia to claim the final spot. That also means Carla will join Team Cana. Happy is, well happy about that lol. Thank you to everyone who voted! Enjoy the long awaited confession chapter!

**Chapter 11: The Confession**

Cana stared in amazement as the town began shifting itself for the arrival of Gildarts. Bells were ringing, signaling her father's arrival. A clear path towards Fairy Tail was presented to the father-daughter duo. "This town never ceases to amaze me." The crash mage laughed as he walked towards the guild.

"I still can't believe the town literally moves out of your way." She remarked. "You know that if you paid more attention to your surroundings the citizens wouldn't need to do this." The brunette commented as the guild hall came into view.

"Where is the fun in that?" Gildarts smirked. "It's like they are rolling out the red carpet for me." He said as he held his head high. The two arrived at the guild hall, where the orange haired went through the wall instead of the door. The holder mage sighed as she walked through the guild doors.

"Gildarts, Cana welcome back." Master Makarov welcomed them. "Also walk through the doors next time Gildarts!" He yelled at his strongest mage.

"Master I'm back!" Gildarts shouted, ignoring the last sentence.

"How was the job?" Makarov asked since he knew the true nature of the job.

"It was perfect. Cana even called me 'daddy'." Gildarts said in reminisce. The brunette began blushing as she walked away from the two older men, in search of Natsu. While the holder mage began searching for Natsu, Gildarts and Makarov resumed talking.

"I need to talk to you in my office." Master said softly, allowing only Gildarts to hear him. The old man hopped off his stool and made his way to his office. Gildarts followed closely behind as the crash mage wondered what the Master needed to talk about. Once inside the office, Makarov handed the S-Class mage a parchment. "I need you to take this job for me."

Gildarts looked at the piece of paper and froze at the description of the job. "T-This is a 100 year quest." He said in disbelief.

"You're the only one I know that is capable of taking this job." The guild master said simply. The crash mage sighed as he looked at the description of the job.

"Master, if I take this job, I've no idea when I'll be back. I promised myself that I would be here for Cana to make up for the years I wasn't. I can't take this mission, not knowing when I'll be back." The S-Class mage reasoned. Makarov sighed as he understood what Gildarts was saying.

"I know and I really wished I didn't need to send you." The wizard saint said as he looked distantly.

"Master what's it about this job that you need me to go?" The orange haired man asked as he skimmed the job description once more. The job was to find an unknown entity that had been appearing all across Fiore. The entity had destroyed several towns and decimated landscapes.

"This entity is something that I once had the misfortunate of encountering. An old friend of mine warned me that this entity will be the destruction of Fiore." Makarov informed grimly. Gildarts was stunned from what the old man had told him.

"What could be so strong that it could cause such untold destruction?" The crash mage asked fearfully.

"A dragon." Makarov answered. The S-Class mage was speechless as he never imagined that answer.

"I thought the dragons disappeared." Gildarts said as there had been zero dragon sighting since X777.

"No this dragon has been healing its wounds that was inflicted by my friend. It seems to have finished healing and it's now resurfacing." Master said.

"You keep mentioning this friend of yours. Who is he?" The crash mage asked since he was beginning to wonder the identity of this friend.

"His name is Igneel and he's Natsu's father." Makarov informed.

***Back with Cana***

Cana had unsuccessfully located Natsu within the guild hall. Deciding on asking for his whereabouts, the brunette made her way to Lisanna and Elfman. "Hey guys, have you seen Natsu and Laki?" She asked to avoid questions on why she was looking for Natsu.

"Hey Cana." Elfman greeted. "Natsu, Happy, and Laki went on a job around the same time you left." He informed. The holder mage frowned at the news as that meant she had no idea when they were coming back.

"How was your first mission with your dad Cana?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"It was…pleasant." The S-Class female replied. The brunette couldn't find a word to describe the job so she went with whatever came to her mind first. Cana sat down to tell the siblings her adventure with Gildarts. The holder mage was able to catch a glimpse of her parent's life before they had her.

"I wish I was there!" Lisanna squealed. "That sounds like such a romantic place." The youngest Strauss imagined.

"You forgot that it's high up in the mountain as well as the snowstorms." Her brother reminded.

"Sheesh Elf-nii. You can't ruin a girl's dream." Lisanna pouted, causing Elfman to apologize. Cana smiled at the two.

"So where's that evil sister of yours?" The brunette asked since she hadn't seen Mirajane in a while. The two siblings sighed at the mention of their older sister.

"Mira-nee has been taking missions ever since you and Erza-san got promoted. She feels that she is lagging behind." Lisanna explained.

"She doesn't want us to go with her because she's taking harder missions now." Elfman added. Cana frowned at the information. She knew that Mira had a competitive streak with Erza but this was reckless.

"I'll talk to her when she gets back." The holder mage assured the two sibling.

"Thank you Cana." The white haired girl thanked as she hugged the older girl. Just as Lisanna got off of Cana, Natsu and company entered the guild hall.

"We're back!" The fire dragon slayer announced loudly. Happy and Laki also made themselves known with Loke in tow.

"It's about time you got back flame breath." Gray smirked.

"I was giving you time to catch up to me Ice Princess." The dragon slayer cockily replied. The two boys got ready to brawl when…

"I'm back." Erza said as she strolled in. Natsu and Gray instantly stopped mid-stride and began hugging each other. "I'm so happy you two are getting along but you two are standing in the way." She lectured. The two pulled away, briefly glaring at each other before walking in opposite directions.

"Beautiful." Loke said as he looked at Erza. Laki paled as she hoped the celestial spirit wasn't thinking of flirting with Erza. During the trip back to the guild, Loke had constantly flirted with Laki. The wood-make Mage was annoyed at his attempts to woo her. Hopefully Loke doesn't do anything stupid. "May I have your name, beautiful damsel?" Too late.

Erza looked down at the kneeling Loke. "My name is Erza Scarlet." The Fairy Queen introduced herself. "Who are you?" The scarlet girl said as she gazed suspiciously at the orange haired male.

"Erza." He repeated softly as he prepared his pick-up line but Erza cut him off.

"You have the same name as me." The S-Class mage said to her amazement. "Well you can call me Scarlet. Nice to meet you Erza." The re-equip mage said as she walked past the group. Loke's mouth was held agape as he was speechless. Laki put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're lucky that she didn't skin you alive for trying to flirt with her. Let's go put a fairy stamp on your body." The violet hair girl said as she dragged Loke to Master's office.

"Loke is soooooo lucky that Erza didn't kill him." Happy said as the wood-make mage accidently smashed Loke's head into a chair. The blue cat then caught sight of Lisanna. "LISANNA!" The cat flew towards his other best friend.

"Happy!" She yelled as she hugged the cat tightly. "Have you been a good boy?" The girl asked.

"Aye!" He replied.

"Looks like someone deserves a fish." Lisanna said as Happy began drooling.

"What's up guys?" Natsu greeted as he arrived to the table. He then caught sight of Cana. "Cana you're back! I've been looking for you." He shouted, startling the holder mage. Since the dragon slayer had arrived, the brunette had been lost in thought on how to confess to him. She had all sorts of plans but they all escaped her as soon as the boy walked up.

"Hi." She replied meekly. Everyone stared at her oddly, never seeing her act like this.

"Are you okay Cana?" The dragon slayer asked worryingly.

"N-No I'm fine." She answered. Inside the brunette was berating herself for acting like a teenager girl, which she was. _'It's simple. I confess to Natsu and he… he…'_ Cana was suddenly losing her confidence as she imagined the pinkette rejecting her. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Natsu had invaded her personal space.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he put his hand on her forehead. The S-Class female, now realizing that he was in front of her, turned cherry red. "I think you're getting sick. Look how red your face is." The dragon slayer said what he observed. He was getting worried that she was getting sick.

"I-I'm fine Natsu. It's because you're too close." The holder mage said. Natsu misinterpreted her words and thought that it was because of his body heat.

"Oh my bad. Sorry Cana." The boy apologized as he created some distance.

"Don't worry. I must be too tired from the job." The brunette assured as she got up to go home. Cana said her goodbyes to everyone before leaving the guild. The S-Class female had wanted to say goodbye to Gildarts but he was still talking with Master. As the teen made her way towards Fairy Hills, she didn't noticed that someone was following her.

"Why is it so hard to ask Natsu out?" The female mage sighed, unaware that the person beside her, heard what she said.

"You want to go out with me?" The dragon slayer asked. The girl jumped away, startled by her crush's appearance.

"Natsu!" Cana shouted. "What are you doing here?" She yelled, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

"I followed you because I was worried that you wouldn't make it home okay." He answered sincerely. The brunette felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She cursed her teenage hormones. "We can hang out tomorrow if you want." The dragon slayer told her.

Cana inwardly frowned that he misinterpreted her words but she now had a chance to confess tomorrow. "Yeah let's do that." The holder mage said quickly, unsure of her own voice.

"Alright!" He grinned as he prepared to walk her home.

"I'll be fine Natsu. Let's meet at my place tomorrow at 10 in the morning." The holder mage said before she raced off. Natsu stood there, puzzled by his friend's actions.

"I guess she isn't sick anymore." The dragon slayer said as he scratched his head in confusion.

Cana had arrived back at the Fairy Hills and rushed into her room. The dorm mother wondered what was wrong with the girl but didn't bother since all Fairy Tail mages were odd. Back in Cana's room, the holder mage couldn't believe the turn of events. "I'm going on a date with Natsu." She said as she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. _'It isn't actually a date when the other party doesn't know that he is going on a date.' _A voice in her head reminded her. The teen chose to ignore the voice as she searched her wardrobe.

"What should I wear?" The brunette wondered as she looked through her clothes. The S-Class mage was debating on whether or not to wearing her regular clothes since Natsu wasn't going to dress up. A knock on her door saved her from a headache.

"Cana are you ok?" Laki's concerned voice asked from behind the door. "Happy and Lisanna said that you were sick so I came to check up on you." The younger girl explained. Cana opened up her door and dragged the violet haired girl in before she could say anything.

"Laki I need your help." The brunette told her friend. The holder mage quickly explained the predicament she was in, leaving out the fact that she was going on a date with Natsu.

"You're finally going on a date with Natsu." Laki said in conclusion.

"What!?" The card user shrieked. "I never said I was going on a date with Natsu." She denied.

"Why not?" The wood-make mage asked in disbelief. "Natsu is your big spoon."

"Natsu is my what?" The S-Class mage asked, puzzled by her friend's words.

"Your big spoon, you know like your boyfriend." The younger girl explained herself. The holder mage blushed at what Laki meant. Too tired to deny it and wanted to get her outfit ready, the brunette confessed.

"Fine I'm going on a date with Natsu. Now can you please help me get ready?" Cana admitted. The glasses girl flashed a knowing smile as she picked up some clothes for her friend. The duo began going through Cana's entire wardrobe to find the perfect outfit.

The next morning came in a flash as Cana was standing outside the dormitory. The brunette was wearing a white dress that had flower prints on it with a blue jacket over it. A pair of brown flats that adorned her feet completed the outfit. The holder mage was carrying a picnic basket with food. _'I wonder if I look okay.'_ The S-Class mage wondered as she looked over her outfit. She glanced at her wrist watch to see that it was 9:50. The card user sighed as she was nervous as she wondered how Natsu was going to react.

Inside the dorm, Laki was watching her friend check her watch for the last five minutes. The purple haired girl saw that Natsu was approaching. _'Good luck Cana.' _She wished her friend the best of luck.

Natsu was in his usual outfit complete with the white scarf. "Hey Cana." He greeted as he noticed Cana's outfit. He narrowed his eyes as he looked over his friend. The brunette fidgeted as Natsu looked at her. "You look…different." He said much to the girl's disappointment.

"Anything else other than different?" She asked expectantly.

Natsu got into a thinking pose to answer her question. A word popped into his head. "Yeah you look nice too." He grinned. Cana blushed at the compliment as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." She thanked him. "Let's go." The brunette said to get the date underway. Natsu walked beside Cana as they headed into town.

"So what are we doing?" The dragon slayer asked as they walked.

"We're going on a picnic." Cana suggested as she held up the basket.

"That sounds nice. Maybe I should invite Happy." The boy said.

"No." The female mage said quickly. "I mean I want to go out with just you today." Cana clarified, slightly embarrassed by her outburst earlier.

"Ok if that's what you want." The pinkette shrugged. The two wizards headed towards the Southgate Park. The park was quaint with a big oak tree right in the middle of the park. It was a popular destination for picnics as the tree provided the perfect amount of shade. He began helping Cana lay out the blanket. "What did you bring?" Natsu said with some drool appearing.

The brunette sweat-dropped as she had brought food that the dorm mother had cooked for breakfast but Natsu didn't need to know that. Cana brought out sandwiches and a thermos that she filled with tea. The pink haired boy happily began digging into the food while the holder mage ate at a slower pace. Not much conversation was made as the two mages filled their stomachs.

"I'm glad you feel better Cana." The dragon slayer said as he chugged his tea.

"Me too." The brunette replied as she glanced at the dragon slayer. If you were to tell her a year ago that she was going to fall in love with Natsu, she would've asked if you were drunk and why you didn't invite her. He had dragged her into a job one day and now they were sitting here on a picnic date. She slowly began falling in love with him as he constantly hanged out with her. That was when the girl noticed how much he cared for her. He helped her train, took care of her when she was injured, and even tried to fight Gildarts when he thought her dad made her cry.

"Natsu." She called. The boy looked over to see that Cana had a slight blush on her cheeks. "I know this might sound weird but I like you." The dragon slayer was about to say something but she cut him off. ". I like you as more than friend. I like the idiotic, brash dragon slayer that doesn't ever shut up. I also like the Natsu that cares about his nakama more than anything else." Cana confessed.

The brunette could see that Natsu was trying to process things in his head as he was scrambling for words. "Of course I like you too Cana." He said, making her feel hopeful. "But I don't understand all this like stuff. Aren't they all the same?" The boy asked. The brunette could only sigh at how dense her crush was. There was another way to get her feelings across to Natsu. Although Cana didn't want to do it, she had to kiss him.

The girl grabbed onto Natsu's vest and pulled him towards her while closing her eyes. The distance between them closed as their faces near each other. Cana grasped his vest tighter, scared of what was going to happen. Thunk! Their foreheads smashed against each other. The S-Class released her hold due to the impact. "Ow why did you do that for?" The pink haired boy complained as he rubbed his head.

"I didn't mean to!" She yelled. "I was trying to kiss you!" Cana shouted, revealing her intentions. Both teens froze as the brunette clasp a hand over her mouth. Natsu's face turned bright red, realizing what she meant. Lisanna had once told him that there were two types of like. One was a liking a person as a friend while the other was a liking a person as a potential mate.

"You like me like a mate." He whispered but it was loud enough for Cana to hear. The holder mage blushed another shade of red.

"Yeah it's kind of like that except I want you to be my boyfriend." She explained, ignoring her headache. The duo sat in relative silence as Natsu tried to process everything. Cana, on the hand, was immediately regretting her decision to reveal her feelings. _'Why did I have to confess?' _She inwardly groaned. _'And why did I have to close my eyes when we were about to kiss!?' _The holder mage berated herself.

"Um Cana." The dragon slayer's voice broke her from her thoughts. "I care for you as one of my nakama but I don't know if I like you as a potential mate." He told her. She felt her heart shatter from his words. The teen girl had prepared for those words but the pain was unbearable was worse than she imagined. "But I think I can learn how." Natsu added. Cana looked at him with teary eyes as she leapt into his arms.

"You idiot! Say that faster!" The brunette scolded as she pressed her head into his bare chest. The S-Class mage felt her heart piece itself together as she began swelling with happiness.

"Oh sorry Cana." He apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "By the way, I don't know how to act like a boyfriend." The dragon slayer admitted. The female mage had to laugh at that.

"Don't worry Natsu. You're my first boyfriend so I'm learning how to be a girlfriend too." She confessed as she snuggled into his chest. Cana felt his arms wrap around her body comfortably.

"If this is what having a girlfriend is like." The male mage paused. "Then I like it." Natsu grinned as he hugged his girlfriend. Cana laughed lightly before drifting off in her boyfriend's comforting arms.

**Reviews:**

**Windbear – **I have to give the other members of Team Cana some screen time lol. Loke will be a temporary member of sorts but he will have role, at least early on.

**gwb620 – **Yeah Natsu could make anyone smile. That's why he is such a great character.

**Hernishere – **I really liked your explanation on how Bisca and Alzack would fit onto the team. The thing is Wendy won the poll so she will take their spot as long distance/support. Laki is also on the team.

**wings1299 –** Yeah Natsu x Cana is sadly a rare pairing. Thank you for accepting my request for a cover picture. Please take however long you need because I'm not in a rush to have it.

**Legendary Legend Layer – **Thank you for all the compliments. It makes me happy that I can display emotions in my writing. I'm also sad that I am one of the few writers for this pairing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15. The Gildarts' omake also has been added to this chapter.

**A.N.**

I have over 100 reviews for this story! I never expected this story to get so many reviews so quickly. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I hope this story continues to soar to new heights.

After rereading earlier chapters, I realized that I failed to mention the ages of the characters. I blame myself for not stating their ages. As of this chapter, Cana is 15 while Natsu is 14. I hope this helps you readers so you can visualize things easier.

**Chapter 12: Gildarts' Departure **

Cana woke up in a much brighter mood than usual. Usually she wasn't a morning person but today was different. The sun nor the birds' chirping didn't bother her like it used to. In fact, she could say that the chirping was rather pleasant. The teen held the body pillow closer to her body. Unable to contain her joy, she began rolling on the bed while screaming into the pillow. _'I can't believe I'm going out with Natsu.'_ The brunette squealed. Eventually the holder mage was able to control herself.

Despite the joy she was feeling, her rational side knew there were several problems with their relationship. First was how the guild would react. They could date in secret but it would require lying to their guild mates. It just didn't sit right with her to openly lie to the people that were essentially her family. Although she was pretty sure the guild would welcome the relationship, there was one person Cana was unsure of. That person was Lisanna, who the S-Class mage treated as a younger sister.

In the past, many believed that Natsu and Lisanna would be the perfect couple when they got older. Heck, even she believed that before she began hanging out with Natsu. The brunette didn't want to hurt the white haired girl if the younger girl had feelings for Natsu. This would put her at odds with the entire Strauss family, something she didn't want to happen. Still that wasn't the biggest problem in their relationship.

Natsu had openly admitted that he cared for her as a guild mate and a friend but not as a girl. Yet he still agreed to go out with her. Cana felt a pit in her stomach as she realized how selfish she was being. Knowing the dragon slayer's personality, there was no way he was going to reject her. Natsu would do anything for his nakama, even go out with one of them just so they wouldn't be sad. She tried to shake the pessimistic thought from her head but it persisted. Deciding a long hot bath would soothe her worries, the holder mage got up and entered the bathroom.

Cana turned on the water to fill the tub as she took off her sweaty clothes. The teen looked into the mirror as she examined her body. As a growing 15 year old, her body was beginning to fill out. The brunette admitted that she was attractive but that wouldn't draw the dragon slayer's attention. Natsu wasn't the type to care how she looked. Deciding to stop appraising herself, the holder mage turned off the valve and relaxed her body in the warm water.

"Ah." Cana breathed out a sigh of satisfaction. A nice long bath was a great way to forget all of her worries. The peace was interrupted when Gildarts came through her bathroom wall. "Dad!" The brunette screamed as she grabbed a nearby towel to cover her nude body. Gildarts perked up at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Cana I found you!" He exclaimed. "Man I'm lucky to find your room on the first try." The man smiled, oblivious to the destroyed wall.

"How did you get in here?" She yelled.

"I walked in." Gildarts replied, looking at his daughter as if she was stupid.

"I know that." Cana yelled, looking at the open hole. "But there are runes in place to prevent males from entering the premise." The S-Class female explained.

"Oh." He understood what his daughter meant now. "Well you guys need to get new runes because I don't think they're working." He told his daughter, unaware that he broke the runes with his magic. Cana could feel a major migraine coming on. "Anyway get dressed. I need to talk to you before I leave." He said before leaving.

The girl grumbled at the damage her father caused. Cutting her bath short, Cana dried herself off and got dressed. Seeing how her father seemed urgent to talk to her, she slipped on a pair of black pants and a white v neck tee. The brunette left the dorm but not before telling the dorm mother of the incident. "He didn't even tell me where to meet him." The female mage screamed in frustration as she walked down the hill.

"Cana I'm over here." Gildarts announced as he spotted his daughter. The daughter made her way to her father and smacked him upside the head. The crash mage didn't seemed to register the hit but wondered why his daughter hit him. "What was that for?" He wondered out loud.

"That's for breaking my bathroom wall. Now I got to pay for the damages." Cana replied as the damages would cost her a lot of jewels. Luckily, she was an S-Class mage now so she could take on more rewarding jobs.

"Here." Her father said as he promptly handed her a bag full of jewels. As soon as the bag touched Cana's hands, she was able to feel how heavy the bag is. "This should be enough to cover the damages as well as giving you a little extra spending money."

"Thanks dad." The brunette said feeling slightly guilty for hitting Gildarts. "How long is this job going to last?" She said cutting to the chase. As much as she wished for her dad to stick around, she knew that he wasn't the type to stay in one place for long. Add in the fact that he was Fairy Tail's strongest mage, Gildarts would be forced to travel for long periods of time.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back." He replied. Cana nodded since she was expecting that. "The job I'm taking is a 100 year quest." The orange haired man clarified. His daughter gasped at the news. 100 year quests were notorious for being the hardest quests around. The chance of dying while on the quest was so high that you must get approval from the magic council before partaking in it.

"Why?" She muttered.

"Master specifically asked that I take this quest and I accepted after he explained his reasons." Gildarts explained.

"Then I'll go with you." Cana shouted. She had barely spent any time with her father. There was so much that she wanted to do with him. The girl had already lost one parent, Cana didn't want to lose another one.

"It's too dangerous for you." The man refused.

"I can take care of myself. Sure, I just recently became an S-Class Mage but I can provide backup." The brunette tried to reason. "My magic is really useful. I can help you locate your objective." She continued to rattle on until Gildarts wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Cana but I can't take you with me. This job is too dangerous. If you get hurt somehow, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Gildarts said seriously. Cana hated it. The girl knew he was speaking the truth and she hated it. She had worked so hard to become an S-Class Mage but even that wasn't enough. The brunette hugged her father closer to her body. The two family members stood there in silence as both didn't want to let the other go. The moment had to end as he had to talk to his daughter about another matter regarding a pink headed dragon slayer.

***Thirty Minutes Earlier***

Gildarts was at the Guildhall waiting for Cana to tell her the news, when he spotted a peculiar sight. The Crash Mage saw Natsu sitting at a table by himself and the boy was oddly quiet. Curious but also worried, Gildarts approached the young boy. "What's up Natsu?" Gildarts asked as he patted the boy on his back. Natsu looked up to see the veteran mage.

"Gildarts!" Natsu exclaimed as he gave the widest grin. "Why are you over here?" The young dragon slayer asked as he looked around the guild. Although it was pretty early, plenty of guild members were occupying the hall. Gildarts sat down, being extra careful not to break the wood with his magic.

"I was wondering what was wrong with you. Never in my life have I seen you so quiet." The crash man explained. It was true since Natsu was hyperactive from Day 1.

"I was thinking about something." The pink hair boy answered to which the middle aged man snorted. "Hey I'm being serious." The dragon slayer said but that seemed to have the opposite effect as the man laughed harder. After Gildarts laughter died down, he turned to see a pouting Natsu.

"Alright I'll stop." The S-Class mage said as he wiped away an imaginary stray tear. "What's bothering you?" The orange haired man asked.

"What do people normally do when they're dating?" Natsu asked Cana's father. Gildarts was sure that if he was drinking something, he would have spitted it out. The boy was in a relationship with a girl and he didn't know about it.

_'Cana will be crushed when she hears the news.' _Gildarts mused as he hoped Natsu was just being curious. "So who's the girl Natsu?" He inquired.

"Cana." The dragon slayer flat out told him. Cana's father could not believe his ears. On one hand he was happy that Cana had found the courage to ask out the pink head. But on the other hand, his fatherly duties told him that he had to warn Natsu about messing with his daughter.

"Let's talk outside Natsu." The crash mage said as he stood up from the table and grabbed Natsu by the back of the boy's vest.

"Hey let me down Gildarts." The pinkette shouted, trying to escape from the older man's grasp. The man chose to ignore the dragon slayer as he marched out of the guild, away from any prying ears. Not one to give up, Natsu continued his struggle to break free. Eventually the two Fairy Tail mages arrived to an empty clearing. The S-Class mage dropped the boy unceremoniously as he sat down on the ground. "What's the big idea?" The teen yelled as he rubbed his sore bum.

"Let me get this straight." Gildarts said, ignoring the question. "You're dating Cana, who is also my daughter." He tried to confirm.

"Yeah." Natsu replied. "Cana told me that she liked me and that she wanted to me to be her boyfriend." The boy explained. He was honestly confused with all the relationship mumble jumble. Gildarts, on the other hand, could only sigh. He could see that Natsu was confused.

"Alright Natsu." Gildarts said. "Tell me what you know about relationships." The S-Class Mage decided to at least help the poor boy out. Natsu sat there for a while as he thought of a reply for the veteran mage.

"Igneel told me that once I was older, I would find my mate. He said that I'll know that person is my mate when I care about that person more than everyone else even him. I didn't believe it since I love Igneel the most." The teen answered. Gildarts could see that Natsu really didn't understand what it meant to be in a relationship. That was a major problem.

"Natsu being a relationship is similar to finding a mate." The orange haired man tried to simplify the situation for the pinkette. "People go on dates with others to see if they're compatible. If they're compatible, then they become closer and enter a relationship. If they aren't compatible, they usually break up and go their separate ways." The crash mage explained.

"Okay I understand that so far but what do people do on dates?" The pinkette still was confused about that. Gildarts wasn't sure how to answer the question but he answered it to the best of his ability.

"Going on dates is just a way to bond with the other person. It doesn't matter what you do as long as the both of you are having fun doing it." The crash mage could see that his words was getting to Natsu. "Natsu answer me honestly." The man said seriously. "Do you like Cana as more than a nakama?"

Natsu frowned as he wasn't sure how to answer. He liked Cana because she was fun to be around. She wasn't like mean Mira or bossy Erza. "I like Cana but just as a friend." He responded. The veteran mage frowned at the answer even though he suspected as much.

"Does Cana know that fact?" The S-Class mage asked to which Natsu nodded. That confirmed that Cana was dating him even though she knew the boy's true feelings. "Natsu if that's how you feel, then I advise you to break up with Cana." The man told the boy. Natsu was about to reply but Gildarts continued. "I know that you don't want to hurt Cana's feelings but I don't want you to date someone just to avoid making them sad." Gildarts said.

"But how will Cana feel about this?" The pinkette asked in worry. The question drew a small smile from the older mage. Even now Natsu still worried about how his daughter would feel.

"I'll talk to Cana. While I go do that I want you to think about what I said. You can choose whether to not to follow my advice but don't regret your decision. I trust you enough that I know you would choose whatever you believe is right. See ya Natsu." Gildarts said as he left the dragon slayer to find his daughter. As the crash mage left, the pinkette plopped down on the grass as he began thinking about what Gildarts told him.

***End Flashback***

"So I was talking with your boyfriend earlier." Gildarts began as he released the hug. Cana was shocked that her father had already found out. She had planned to tell him before he left. "You should've told him to keep it a secret, at least from me." He chuckled.

"I... forgot to mention it." The girl replied. The holder mage was too happy at the time to remember to warn Natsu.

"I'm happy for you." Her father said much to her surprise. "I know that you truly like him and I know Natsu is a guy that would never intentionally hurt you." The crash mage said. Cana swelled with happiness that her dad approved. It was nice to know that your father approved of your relationship.

"Thanks daddy." The brunette grinned. Gildarts smiled slightly before making a neutral expression.

"Still I don't think you should be dating Natsu." He admitted. Cana was confused since her father had just approved. "I know that you want to be in a relationship with Natsu but I don't think he wants to be one. You're a smart girl so I know that you also have your suspicions." Gildarts said. Despite not being in his daughter's life much, he knew that she was a bright young girl. His daughter was frowning, which was all the confirmation that he needed.

"I know." She murmured as she averted his gaze. "I was thinking about it this morning. I had a suspicion that Natsu only agreed so he wouldn't hurt my feelings." The brunette whispered. Gildarts mentally sighed as he wasn't sure how to deal with this. He only wished that Cornelia was here so she could help him.

"Look." He raised Cana's head up by her chin. "Like I told Natsu, I'm not telling you two to break up. I am only offering advice. The two of you are still young so you have plenty of time to get to know each other. I just don't think Natsu is ready to be in relationship, especially since I had to explain to him what being in one meant." The father said. His daughter nodded at his words.

"Do you think I was being selfish?" Cana asked. She felt horrible for forcing Natsu into something he didn't want.

"Yes." He replied before continuing. "But that is okay. When you are in love, you want that person to be yours and no one else's. It's natural to be selfish." The crash mage added. He could see that hers eyes had regained their glow.

"Thanks again dad." The brunette hugged him again. Gildarts returned the gesture, knowing that this will be the last one for a long while.

"Alright it's about time I leave." He announced. She reluctantly let him go. "I would say to take care of yourself but I know that you're fully capable of doing that." He said as he ruffled her hair.

"Be safe dad. I'll be waiting for you." Cana said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Gildarts smiled at his daughter, seeing Cornelia in her.

"Alright I'm off." The crash mage announced as he walked into a building, destroying the wall. The occupants screamed at Gildarts' sudden intrusion. Cana face palmed at her father's lack of awareness.

"Dad, stop destroying stuff." She yelled but he was long gone. The girl sighed as her father once again disappeared. Slapping her cheeks a few times, Cana decided to go see Natsu. The S-Class female didn't know her answer yet but she would decide after talking to the dragon slayer.

***Omake: What if Gildarts hadn't found Cana's room on the first try?***

Gildarts stood outside the Fairy Hills dormitory. After speaking with Natsu, he decided to go speak to Cana instead of waiting for at the guild. There was just one problem to his plan. He didn't know what room his daughter was located. Deciding to test his luck, the crash mage went through the wall on one of the rooms. As the man entered, he felt a small prickling stab go through his body. Eventually the pain subsided and he continued his trek.

The room he entered was empty of people but it filled the space with many statues of naked men. "What in the world?" Gildarts said as he looked around the room. The pink room was filled with stone statues, flowers, plants, and paintings. As he navigated through the room, the crash mage accidently touched one of the statues. The statue crumbled and was reduced to dust. "Well looks like this isn't Cana's room. Thank god." The man said, exiting the room through the wall.

Exiting the room, the man arrived inside a long hallway. "Maybe she's on the second floor." He guessed, looking for stairs. He could've jumped and went through the ceiling but he didn't want the building. Passing by the laundry room, Gildarts arrived at the lobby where the stairs were located. The crash mage climbed up, not realizing his daughter's room was across the room he began in.

"This place has a lot of rooms." He remarked as he walked into an empty room. It would take forever to search through every single room. Then a brilliant idea struck him. "Maybe I can run through the walls until I hear a voice or come across a room that might be hers." The man thought out loud. The crash mage ran through the walls until he stopped in a library. "Is this a library?" He wondered as the entire room was full of bookcases and books. When he saw a bed, he knew that this was actually a room.

"Who puts a library in their room?" Gildarts pondered. A blue haired girl sneezed as she read her book in the guild hall. As the man walked around the room he noticed a desk with an open book on top of it. Being curious, Gildarts decided to read it.

**Dear Diary,**

** I can't believe it! When Erza told me, I thought that she had gone senile. I mean Cana liking Natsu as in boyfriend like was… crazy. I don't know but I can't explain it. But after I thought about it, I realized all of the clues were there. All of a sudden they started hanging out and even took jobs together. Laki has told me that they were together when they invited her to Fairy Tail so they've been going on jobs for years. Erza even told me that Natsu gave his scarf to Cana for a night. I've never seen Natsu part with it but he willingly gave it to Cana. For an entire night even! While I'm glad for Cana, I don't know how I feel about this.**

** As you know, I've always been a fan of Natsu x Lisanna ever since they hatched Happy together. I mean they were going to be the perfect couple. They even act like a couple with the way they interact. Add in Happy, they're one happy family. The only thing that stood in their way was Mirajane. She would constantly prevent them from hanging out. Recently she hasn't been hounding them but then Cana comes out of nowhere! I really like Cana, she's a really good person and friend. I would hate it to see her heart broken.**

**What should I do diary? Do I ship my OTP in Natsu x Lisanna or go with the new pairing in Natsu x Cana? I'm so conflicted right now. I'll check back tomorrow**

**-Levy McGarden**

**P.S. I just realized that Natsu has TWO girls that like him. How many guys can say that they have two girls that like them? Are girls attracted to dragon slayers or something? Maybe it's something they have. Well I'll never know since I'll never like Natsu like that. He's too much of a friend for that to happen.**

Gildarts finished reading Levy's diary entry. "Wow that was something." He said. "Do all girls write stuff in these diary things? Cornelia never had one." The crash mage pondered. "Let's write something." Gildarts decided.

**Dear Levy**

** I know what you mean! …I think. I don't know what the words 'ship' and 'OTP' mean but I always thought Lisanna was going to date Natsu. Then I found out my daughter liked Natsu. I don't like it but I trust Natsu. That means I'm okay with Cana going on with him. If I was a betting man, I would go with Cana x Natsu. **

**-Gildarts Clive**

"There done." Gildarts finished, proud of himself. Then he remembered why he originally came to the dormitory. "We'll let's go find Cana." The orange haired man said running through the walls again. He continued to run until he found himself in an odd room. "Is this a torture room!?" He shouted, wondering why all these torture devices were in here. The male paled at he looked around. What made the situation worse was that this room must have belonged to one of the girls. He seriously hoped it wasn't his baby girl. A violet haired girl sneezed as she was _art _shopping. Not wanted to be in the room any longer, he left.

Seeing how he explored most of the room on the second floor, Gildarts went up. As he arrived on the third floor, the crash man went into the first room. That turned out to be a room that stretched multiple rooms. Armor and clothing were lined up against the walls. "This has got to be Erza's room. No other girl I know possesses armor." He concluded as he prepared to leave when something caught his eye. He did a double take not believing what he was seeing.

"Erza does cosplay?" The orange haired wondered, unsure of himself. The Erza he knew was a tough, independent girl. She wasn't the type to wear waitress outfits or cat ears. "Well that's surprising. At least it's better than having torture devices." He remarked with a slight shudder. "If Cana isn't up here, then that means she's on the first floor."

Running back downstairs, Gildarts arrived back at the main lobby. This time, an old lady was there. "Excuse me do you know were Cana's room is?" He asked. The dorm mother looked at him curiously, wondering how a male had snuck in. She figured it must be her old eyes playing a trick on her. The dorm mother point to a bulletin. The crash mage went and saw that there was a list where all the occupants' rooms were.

"Damn if I only stopped to look." He groaned since he would've saved so much time. Finding his daughter's name he went towards the east wing and walked in to see his daughter in her undergarments. She had apparently taken a shower, evident by the towel on her shoulders. "Cana I finally found you!" He hugged her as he glanced around the room. Relief took him as the room was normal. A little plain but that was better than it being like the other rooms.

"Dad!?" She shouted. "How did you get in here? More importantly, GET OUT!" Cana said embarrassed that her father was hugging her while she was only wearing undergarments. The male made his exit as she began throwing things at him. Later she would meet up with him and he paid for the damages with two bags full of jewels. The father-daughter shared a goodbye before he left.

Later that day, Levy prepared to write a new entry to her journey when she saw unfamiliar handwriting. Reading Gildarts entry, the script mage couldn't believe. "Oh my god, Gildarts ships his daughter and Natsu." The blue haired girl said. "Woah, never thought I'll say that." The girl remarked before writing a new entry.

**Reviews:**

**DraigTrueEmperor9 –** Yeah Natsu is still dense lol. I didn't want Natsu going on the trip with Gildarts since Natsu wouldn't be strong enough.

**Yoshino – **I apologize for the age issue. I've put the ages in the author note. Thanks for the compliments.

**Littlebrwk – **:3 Glad you enjoyed it!

**Legendary Legend Layer – **I wanted to rush their relationship because they're young along with upcoming events that are going to occur. You got Cana's personality spot on and I understand what you're saying. Please continue to offer your opinion as it helps me make this story better. Thanks for reviewing.

**wings1299 – **Haha I was aiming for cute so I'm glad I got it.

**JohnV1896 – **QOH? ...Oh you mean Queen of Hearts lol. Thanks but I'm going to stick with Oracle.

**Rebmul – **Once again, thank you for telling me.

**The God Fist – **Haha thank you. Glad you are enjoying it.

**gwb620 – **I think Lucky Loke since he didn't get killed lol. The 'date' was a great success lol.

**PitbullColin – **Thanks for the review!

**GhostofOnyx – **Thanks I wanted to rush their relationship because of the upcoming events in the storyline. I'm still gold my friend!

**Sleyyer – **Thanks for the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/15.

**A.N.**

So apparently I passed the one year anniversary of this story (not sure it even counts because I did abandon this story for a while) without even knowing it. Note to self: Don't abandon a story. Anyway here is the new chapter.

**Chapter 13: Decisions**

After paying the dorm mother for the repairs, Cana made her way towards the guild. To be honest, she still didn't know what to say when she actually saw the dragon slayer. But the brunette trusted that her father was telling the truth. That meant that Natsu didn't want to be in a relationship with her. The S-Class mage shook her head. _'It's not that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. He's unsure of what a relationship is.' _Cana convinced herself. Before the brunette could take a single step into the guild, a hand stopped her. "Natsu." The holder mage said as the person she was looking for was in front of her.

"Let's go on a job Cana." The boy smiled as he held up the job parchment. The pinkette didn't wait for her to respond as he began dragging her away. The dragon slayer was able to pull her several feet before the brunette finally came to her senses. She stopped her feet, causing both of them to halt.

"Wait slow down. Why are we going on a job all of a sudden?" Cana asked. The S-Class Mage wanted to sit down and talk to him about their relationship.

"Come on, we haven't taken one together in forever." Natsu pleaded. The brunette knew he was right since she was preoccupied with the S-Class exams and her father.

"Fine." The holder mage sighed as she relented. "At least let me see the job before you drag me across the world." Cana held out a hand and the boy promptly handed over the parchment. The S-Class Mage read the paper to find out the details. Apparently there was a festival being held at Hargeon Town and the client was requesting some mages to help out. It was a fairly simple mission as it need someone who was capable at physical labor and someone to sort the boxes. The job wasn't for the entire day so they would be able to explore the festival. The reward was only for 10,000 jewels but it should be a relaxing job.

"Great job right!?" Natsu said excitingly. "I can't wait to eat all the different foods and play the games." He added. Cana couldn't help but catch his enthusiasm.

"Okay let's go." She replied as they headed to the station. All of the dragon slayer's excitement was drained as he caught sight of the monstrous beast, commonly known as the train.

"Let's walk." The teen boy proclaimed as he tried to run away. Unfortunately Cana was able to grab a hold of him before he went too far.

"Man up Natsu. I'm not walking all the way there." The brunette stated.

"Cana you don't understand!" He whined. "I'll die if I board that thing." The dragon slayer screamed as he clawed at the concrete.

"No you won't Natsu!" The holder mage yelled, getting tired of dragging him. The two young mages were too preoccupied to notice that they were causing quite a scene. Finally Cana was able to board the train with a very reluctant Natsu. They made their way to a cabin, glaring at each other. But as soon as the train's wheels began churning, Natsu instantly succumbed to his motion sickness.

"Ugh I'm going to die." The pinkette said in agony. Cana had built up quite a good amount of sweat from dragging the dragon slayer, started to feel sticky.

"Natsu I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to be okay?" She asked as she grabbed a towel from one of the above compartments.

"Ugh." He replied. Taking that as a yes, the teen girl headed to take a much needed shower. After all, she had to cut her bath time short because of her father. Turning the knob so the water could rain down, she slipped into the shower. As if it was magic, her fatigue seemed to fade away as if it never existed. Cana stood there as she enjoyed the warm water against her skin.

The brunette had to admit that she was excited to take this job with Natsu. It's been quite a while since she'd been to a festival. _'Still we haven't even talked about our relationship yet.'_ The holder mage mused as she leaned against the shower wall. The teen girl knew that the topic would come eventually since Gildarts had talked to them both. Cana washed her hair as she concluded that it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it. Getting out of the shower, she dried herself with the towel. The brunette grabbed a plain card and began channeling magic.

"**Wardrobe." **The card soon became an open wardrobe. Opening it, Cana searched through the clothes for an outfit. Grabbing a green button up shirt and a brown skirt, she decided for a simple look. The brunette tied her hair into a ponytail after she put on her brown boots. Closing the wardrobe, Cana made her way back to the sick dragon slayer. As she expected, Natsu was in the same position as when she left.

"Natsu." The girl called. The only reply she received was a groan. Sighing out loud, the brunette made her way to her teammate. Sitting down on the same bench, she lifted his head to place on her lap. Natsu's groans ceased as the pinkette began to relax. Slowly blinking his eyes, he stared at his teammate.

"Cana you saved me." He murmured.

"Of course. I couldn't leave you like that when I know a way to help you." Cana replied as she began playing with his hair. Natsu didn't say anything else as he began drifting off. The girl looked at her crush/boyfriend. She wasn't exactly sure what he was to her at the moment. As she gazed as his sleeping face, the teen wondered how someone so loud could be so peaceful.

Natsu was always a bright spot in the guild since his arrival several years ago. The dragon slayer was always boisterous and brought smiles to everyone's faces. In a way the pinkette and her father were exactly the same. Maybe that was what attracted her to him in the first place. Cana looked at the passing scenery as she continued to rake her fingers through Natsu's locks. Underneath her, the teen boy pressed his face towards the sweet fragrance.

Startled by the action, Cana looked down to see that the dragon slayer's face was nuzzled into her stomach. Her face flushed scarlet as the brunette tried to get out of the compromising position. "No stop." The boy muttered as he wrapped his arm around her waist. At this action, her face took on a permanent shade of red. Cana continued her struggle to remove Natsu but it was proving unsuccessful.

Huffing several times from the excretion, the holder mage finally gave up. "What am I going to do with you?" She sighed as she resumed running her fingers through his pink hair. Eventually Cana also succumbed to sleep as the train continued to its destination.

"…arrived at Hargeon Town. We have arrived at Hargeon Town." The announcer announced on the speaker. The two mages yawned as they roused their bodies awake. Realizing that the train had stopped, Natsu sprang up from his position. During the process he butted foreheads with Cana, resulting in headaches for the both of them.

"Ow, Natsu!" The brunette cried out as she tried to rub the pain away. The boy copied the action to relieve his own pain.

"Sorry Cana. I'm just so excited that the monster stopped moving." He remarked as he dashed outside so he didn't need to stay on the contraption any longer. The S-Class mage slowly followed after him. Cana exited to see that Natsu wasn't kissing the ground for once.

"No more ground kissing?" The holder mage teased as it was almost a ritual.

"Nope." He said as he looked at her. "The train ride wasn't that bad!" The dragon slayer said with a bright smile that caused Cana to blush.

"A-Anyway let's go and meet the client." She said, avoiding his gaze. The S-Class mage marched forward as the dragon slayer followed her. As they continued walking, she noticed something was missing or rather someone. "Where's Happy?" Cana asked as she finally noticed that the blue cat wasn't there.

"I left him with Lisanna." Natsu simply stated. The brunette raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. The townspeople were prepping for the upcoming festival. The two continued until they reached a store called Heart Kreuz. "That symbol looks familiar…" He said as looked as the cross symbol.

"It's Heart Kreuz Natsu!" She yelled, much to his confusion.

"So…" He replied unsure what she was getting at.

"It's a popular brand among girls. Erza even asked them to make her armor." The brunette said excitingly. She couldn't believe they were going to do a job for the famous Heart Kreuz.

"No wonder it looked familiar." The dragon slayer finally remembered where he saw it before. Not wasting any time, Natsu promptly opened the door. Cana followed behind as the two mages gazed at the wide selection of clothing.

"Welcome to Heart Kreuz, how can I help you?" A middle aged man asked as he moved from the counter. The man had a slim figure and was wearing a black Heart Kreuz suit. Several other employees, who were around the store, also wore Heart Kreuz clothing.

"We're Fairy Tail mages and we're here to accept this job." Cana said as she showed the parchment. The man scanned the paper before smiling.

"Yes that's my request. My name is Hiro Mashima and I'm the manager of this store." He introduced himself with a bow.

"Hello Mashima-san, I'm Cana and this is my partner Natsu." The S-Class mage introduced herself.

"Yo." Natsu greeted.

"You two came right on time. Usually I have several people to help handle this location but the upcoming festival has proven more than we can handle." The manager said regretfully.

"It's ok that's why we're here." Cana assured.

"When does the festival start?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

"In three hours." The middle aged man replied.

"WHAT!?" The two mages shouted.

"I understand that it's late notice but please help us." He pleaded. The other employees bowed also to the two teen mages.

"Sure let's get started!" The pinkette shouted, much to employees' relief. Cana smiled as she couldn't back out anymore. Not that she was going to in the first place.

"Alright we could finish this is three hours." The ponytail brunette assured. The two went to where the manager needed them. Natsu headed to the back to help unload the numerous amounts of clothing that came for the festival. Meanwhile Cana was asked to sort through the clothing and help the other employees display the merchandise. Everyone worked at a crazed pace as they tried to finish everything before the festival begin.

With only an hour to go, the brunette glanced around the store. It was currently filled with many unopened boxes that needed to be sorted. She was unsure if they would be able to finish on time when some employees from the back came up. Raising and eyebrow, she turned to the manager who also came up. "Your friend has offered to do all the heavy lifting while we help you sort. Initially we were skeptical but he proved stronger than we imagined." Mashima explained.

Thanks to the reinforcements, the store was all set for the festival with a good twenty minutes to spare. The employees let out a cheer as they completed their task. Even Cana was smiling as she patted herself in the back for a job well done. The brunette headed to the back to tell the dragon slayer and give him a bottle of water. She found him half naked with his scarf tied around his head, laying on the ground. "Good job Natsu." She congratulated as she handed him the water.

The fire eater chugged the cool liquid to replenish his thirst. The S-Class mage couldn't help but noticed how chiseled her teammate look. She tried to fight off the blush but it persisted. "Thank you very much, Cana and Natsu." Mashima said, startling the brunette.

"No problem!" Natsu grinned as he took the scarf off his head.

"As an additional thank you, we would like to give you yukatas for the festival." The manager added.

"You don't need to do that Mashima-san." Cana replied since it wasn't necessary.

"But I must! Without your help, it would've been chaos. Please accept!" Mashima said. The two mages shared a glance and eventually the pinkette shrugged.

"We'll take them Mashima-san." The ponytail girl smiled.

"Excellent. Let's get you two outfitted." The middle aged man announced as he led them to the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Natsu was outfitted with a black yukata that had red flames at the sleeves. A small red Heart Kreuz was displayed on the right side of his chest. Of course, his scarf was wrapped around his neck to complete the outfit. "I feel fired up!" He shouted as he loved the design. Natsu heard the curtain flutter and turned to that direction.

Cana was wearing a long white yukata that was decorated with purple flowers and a black sash holding it all together. She had on black thigh high stockings covering her legs with her ponytail completing the look. _'She's still Cana but why does she seem different?" _He mused. Shaking away the thought, he smiled at her. "You look awesome Cana!" Natsu gave her a grin.

Cana smiled back, knowing that was the best compliment she could hope for. "Young man that is not how to compliment a young lady." Mashima berated. The pinkette tilted his head in confusion at the middle aged man's words. The brunette stopped the manager because she knew the conversation was going to go nowhere. As the two mages collected their payment, they said their farewells to Mashima and crew.

"So what do you want to do first?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Food!" The dragon slayer yelled. Cana shook her head at his exuberance but smiled nonetheless. The two made their way to the nearby yakisoba stand.

"Two yakisoba old man." Natsu ordered.

"Coming right up." The old man bellowed. As he handed over the food, he noticed the two. "A young couple." The stand owner laughed heartily. "Word of advice, young man. Don't lose her because she's going to be quite a looker when she's older." He advised. The two teens blushed, Cana redder than Natsu. The two didn't look at each other as they found a bench to sit. Eventually the silence ended as they chatted about random things while they ate.

After they finished their meal, the duo decided to do what they came for. That was to win a lot of prizes! "Alright first up, ring toss!" Natsu announced as they made their way there. Cana won the game since she had better accuracy. "I'm going to win the next one." He declared. This went on for several minutes as the two teens enjoyed themselves. Natsu was able to win a stuffed dragon at one of the games while Cana got herself a stuffed 'Goblin'. Their next stop was masks since the pinkette said that masks were essential for festivals.

At the mask stand, there were a wide variety of masks to choose from. The dragon slayer chose a 'Griffon' mask since it looked the funniest out of the bunch. While the brunette was looking for hers, the pinkette went to a nearby stand. "I'll take this one then." She said as she grabbed the 'Plue' mask. After paying the stand owner, Cana noticed that Natsu wasn't beside her. "Where did he go?" She wondered as she looked around. The crowd was making it hard to find anyone, even someone with pink hair.

"Hey Cana." Natsu shouted as he made his way to her.

"Where did you go Natsu?" She asked when she caught something in his hand. "What's that?"

"I was browsing the stands when I found this. I thought it would look nice on you so I brought it." He explained as he held up a purple flower hair pin. The brunette blushed as she never expected Natsu to buy her anything. "Do you like it?" He asked since she hadn't answered.

"Yeah." Cana replied, not confident in her voice as she gave him a sincere smile. She took the pin and placed it on the side where the mask wasn't. "So how do I look?" The brunette asked with a red tint on her cheeks.

"You look nice." He replied as he smiled back. Cana's face then turned cherry red as she looked away from him.

"W-We should go find a spot. The fireworks should be starting soon." The teen girl suggested as she tried to change the topic. The teen boy nodded so the two made their way to a secluded area. They were able to find an open spot at the pier. The two sat down as they waited for the fireworks. Although they had such a great time, Cana knew she needed to talk to Natsu. "Natsu." She called, getting his attention. "Gildarts told me you talked to him about our relationship."

The dragon slayer didn't answer immediately. "Yeah." He replied. "I was confused about this boyfriend and girlfriend thing and he explained it to me. I'm still a little confused to be honest." Natsu admitted as he ruffled his hair. The brunette frowned as she saw the confusion in his eyes.

"So you don't really want to be in one." She concluded.

"I'll be in a relationship if it makes you happy." The pinkette replied quickly. The brunette could only shake her head at his answer.

"Natsu I don't want you to go out with me because it'll make me happy. I want you to go out with me because you have feelings for me." Cana told him. It would make her feel worse if he went out with her just to make her happy.

"Oh well…" He didn't finished since he didn't know what to say. The atmosphere grew tense as neither teen spoke. As if on cue, fireworks began exploding. The light display was impressive as the fireworks displayed all sort of images. It managed to ease the tension between the two as they lost themselves in the light show. At the end of the firework display, Cana glanced at Natsu.

She knew that she liked Natsu quite a bit as he always made her smile. But he simply didn't share the same feelings as her. There was only one option she could come up with. "Natsu." Cana called once more to get his attention. "Let's break up." The brunette announced.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Stop Natsu." She promptly stopped him from saying anything. "This is for the best but…" Cana said as she leaned towards him. In a bold move, she kissed him on his left cheek. The dragon slayer sat there stunned as Cana pulled away.

"W-What w-was that?" He stuttered as he gained a shade darker than his hair.

"That was my declaration." Cana declared as she grinned at him.

"You're what?" Natsu asked still confused on what was going on.

"It's your fault that I fell in love with you. So this time I'm going to make you fall in love with me." She announced.

"WHAT!?" Natsu shouted. He was completely and utterly lost.

"Be prepared Natsu Dragneel. Because in the end, you're going to be asking me out." The brunette remarked confidently. Like her father said, she had plenty of time.

**Reviews:**

**TheGunmaster and The-DARK SALAMANDER –** Thanks for the review!

**Jalis – **Yeah, Gildarts cares deeply about both. I wanted to show Gildarts giving Cana advice on life since it's something a father would do.

**pizzajon – **Here is their conversation. What do you think?

**DragTrueEmperor9 – **Natsu would never ask for a book lol. He would ask Levy for advice though. I'm not going to have an event where Natsu realizes he loves Cana. I prefer gradual progression more. Dragon instinct sounds interesting though.

**gwb620 – **Aww man that first scenario could've totally been an omake. Dang it. I do like the other idea so I'll see about writing it.

**JohnV1896 – **The Oracle does sound better. Thanks for the review.

**Windbear – **Yeah I wanted to try something different when it came to romance. I think Natsu's a character that's simply confused about love and needs advice on the subject.

**demonfox2140 – **I was initially going to do that but I decided against it. Glad you liked Gildarts' talk with Cana and Natsu.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.**

This chapter has been edited as of 10/28/13.

**A.N.**

Sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy with real life because school has started again. I'll try to release at least one chapter a month. Thanks for being patient and I hope you continue to read this story. This chapter begins the start of the cannon storyline. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Time Skip**

One and a half years. That was the amount of time that had passed since Cana boldly proclaimed that she was going to make Natsu fall in love with her. Many things had changed, including our two protagonists. Cana, now 17, had situated herself near the bar. The holder mage had grown considerably as her figure began filling out. She was among the most attractive members of Fairy Tail. She had on a light blue bikini top that displayed her sizable chest. Her legs were covered by brown capri pants. On her biceps were metal bracelets with her initials etched on them. Several round bracelets were worn on her wrists but the most recognizable accessory was the onyx stone necklace that displayed the Fairy Tail symbol. Natsu had brought it for her for her birthday since it matched her guild mark.

Cana had even gained herself the moniker 'Oracle' because of the countless missions jobs her fortune telling would save lives. She was one of Fairy Tail's six S-Class mage. Her versatile magic was a force to be reckon with since it allowed her to do multiple things. The brunette was highly requested by clients, second only to Erza.

"Hello beautiful." A male voice called to her. The brunette woman turned to the male.

"For the last time, Loke. I'm not interested." Cana sighed. The man standing beside her was none other than Loke, the number one mage you want as your boyfriend (as polled by Weekly Sorcerers). The playboy wore a green jacket, which had white fur lining the hood, over a light red shirt. He completed the outfit with black pants and white sneakers. His fingers were adorned with a variety of magic rings. Cana would often partner up with Loke but not without either Natsu or Laki. His flirtatious nature had caused more headaches than the damage Natsu would cause on jobs. The only one that could control him was Erza, who beat him to a pulp after she found out that his name wasn't actually Erza.

"I know. Your heart belongs to someone else. Alas I only came to tell you I wouldn't be available for jobs because I'm busy." He said, causing the girl to blush. Loke was one of the few people that knew about Cana's declaration to Natsu. The others were Laki, Erza, Wakaba, Master Makarov, and Happy.

"You mean you're too busy going on dates with girls to go on a job." The holder mage corrected.

"Correct. You know me so well." He smirked. "Tell Natsu I said hi." The orange haired man said before bolting out the door.

"Can you explain to me why he's on our team again?" Laki groaned as she sat next to her sister figure. Laki, now 15, had also grown since coming to Fairy Tail. For one she was taller now and her body began filling out. The purple haired girl was wearing a white coat with blue lining that stretched below the waist. Below she wore tight fitting burgundy pants and a pair of brown boots. Her hair was pinned up in a ponytail with a red bow that was given to her by Cana.

"You're asking me?" The brunette lifted her eyebrow. "You know him longer than me." The holder mage reminded as she ordered a beer. Laki would regularly go on a mission with Cana and Natsu. In fact the guild would often address them as Team Cana much to the dragon slayer's annoyance.

"Unfortuantely." The younger girl replied. "Anyway when is hot shot coming back?" Laki asked. She had given the guild members colorful nicknames. Some stuck like, Natsu being hot shot, but others not so much, like Gray being ice flasher.

"He told me this job will take around a week. In fact he should be coming home today." Cana replied as she received her beer from the waitress. "Thanks Lisanna." The brunette thanked the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"No problem Cana." Lisanna said before leaving to take another order. It was nothing short of a miracle that the white haired girl was still alive. It all started when Mirajane took on an S-Class job without permission shortly after Gildarts left. The oldest Strauss sibling wanted to boost her stock for the S-Class exams. The job was to take down a monster known as 'The Beast.' Her siblings found out and followed their sister on the job. Luckily Erza had noticed that a request was missing and informed Master.

Cana was able to locate them near a mountain cliff. She and Erza were tasked to rescue them. They arrived just in time to see Lisanna getting thrown off a cliff. Erza quickly switched into her **'Flight Armor'** and was able to catch Lisanna before she fell. The brunette was able to use her **'Sleep Card' **to knock out the Beast, which turned out to be Elfman, unconscious. Once they all returned, Mira profusely apologized to everyone. Master Makarov decided to punish her by removing her candidacy for the exams for one year.

Mirajane accepted her punishment since she failed to obey guild rules and had put her siblings in danger. Currently Mirajane hadn't advanced to S-Class due to her suspension and her defeat to the mysterious Mystogan in the most recent exams.

Elfman had changed as well since the incident. Feeling responsible for almost killing his sister, he vowed to become more 'manly' to control the beast soul. The middle Strauss buffed his body considerably but he didn't seemed to understand the concept of being 'manly'. In fact, he used manly in almost every single sentence for a while until Mira and Lisanna beat him out of it.

"Cana-nee!" A childish voice yelled as he entered the guild. His little boy maneuvered through the crowd before hugging his older sister.

"Hello Romeo. How's your old man?" The brunette inquired as she returned the hug. Thanks to her and Wakaba's efforts, they were able to save Macao's relationship with his wife. Sure it took Cana beating the sense into the man but it worked.

"Dad should be here soon. He's escorting mom." Romeo informed. It was now a regular occurrence for the Conbolt family to spend time at Fairy Tail. In fact, Macao's wife was now a waitress at the guild. It allow Romeo's mother to have something to do other than wait for her husband at home. The husband and wife pair walked in and greeted everyone.

"Romeo are you bothering Cana again?" Macao asked smiling. His wife went to get changed into her waitress outfit.

"Am I bothering you Cana-san?" The little boy asked as he gave her his puppy eyes look. He was too adorable for his own good.

"Of course not. How can you bother me?" She replied, rustling his hair.

"I'M BACK YOU BASTARDS!" A loud voice yelled as he and a blue cat walked in.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo shouted as he escaped Cana's confides before running towards 16 year old Natsu. The dragon slayer had also changed as well. His body was more muscular than before. His clothes remained the same though as he still wore his black waistcoat with the chest exposed. His pants were white knee length trousers and sandals completed the outfit. Of course, his scarf that was given to him by Igneel was still wrapped warmly around his neck. The only thing that was different was a black wristband with his red Fairy Tail mark on it that was gifted to him by Cana.

Beside him was his best friend, Happy. The Exceed hadn't changed one bit. The only thing that was different was the green backpack that he wore. The backpack was his birthday gift from Lisanna. Natsu opted to give his best friend fish.

"Romeo!" The pinkette swooped the boy up in his muscular arms.

"Can I go on a mission with you? Pretty please." Macao's son asked used his puppy eyes once again. Too bad, Natsu was mostly immune to the technique.

"Sorry buddy. Another time." Natsu replied as they made their way to Cana and Laki. The brunette looked at her partner. Natsu, although still quite hot headed, had matured over the past year. It was a given considering Salamander was also one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages. The fire dragon slayer was selected as the sole participant in the exam since Mirajane was suspended. He had gained lots of experience since he tagged along with Cana on her S-Class jobs. The theme for the S-Class mission that year was in Natsu's advantage since it was a one on one battle.

To decide who was going to fight him, Natsu had to randomly pick a name out of a box. The name he pulled out was Laxus. Cana breathed a sigh of relief because the brunette wasn't sure she would be able to fight her best friend. The two competitors were taken to an unknown location by Master Makarov. It took two days before Master came back with the two bruised boys and informed the guild that the pinkette had passed for managing to draw against Laxus.

That took the guild by surprise considering Laxus was considered the strongest in Fairy Tail due to Gildarts' departure. Cana was happy that Natsu had managed to pass but something had happened during the exam, seeing how the two males were constantly glaring at each other. When she had asked the usually cheerful dragon slayer, he told her not to worry about it and that it was between him and Laxus. Of course this irked her tremendously which caused some tension between them for a while.

"Hey Cana, Laki." Natsu greeted his two teammates. Despite his maturity, the dragon slayer was still clueless to the matters of love. He rejected her countless advances by telling her she was acting weird. The brunette did research on how to attract the opposite and even asked her female friends for advice.

Erza told her to just grab him and forcibly kiss him to get the message across. That idea went quickly out of the window as soon as it was suggested. Laki, in her exact words, called them 'lovers of destiny and that their red string will remain attached no matter what'. To this day, the brunette was still confused on what that meant. Seeing how friends didn't offer much advice, the holder mage turned to Macao's wife and Wakaba's wife.

It was thoroughly embarrassing relaying the events to the older women. They did give solid advice such as being confident and showing off her budding figure. Cana followed the advice and changed to her current attire, hoping to attract Natsu. Her outfit garnered plenty of men's' attention, just not the dragon slayer's. In fact he didn't even comment on it. Many times she would question why she even like the pinkette but he would then unintentionally do something that would sweep her off her feet. It was really frustrating but she couldn't help it.

"Hey Natsu." Laki cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Natsu how was the job?" The brunette asked, taking a chug of her beer. He sat down on the stool next to her, placed Romeo on his lap, and ordered his usual.

"It was fun. Happy and I had fun hunting some ghosts that was haunting this abandoned mansion. They turned out to be some monsters that can walk through walls. It was annoying trying to beat them since they kept disappearing. So in the end, I burned down the entire mansion." Natsu reported, causing the two girls to face palm. No matter what, the dragon slayer simply didn't care how much damaged he caused.

"Hey Natsu." Krov, one of Fairy Tail members approached the group. "I don't know if it's true or not but I recently heard a rumor of a salamander appearing in Hargeon Town." He informed the trio. The dragon slayer put Romeo on the stool next to him before he called for Happy. It didn't take long for the duo to be out the door.

"Thanks for the info Krov." Cana thanked as she rushed after him. Krov turned to the last member of Team Cana.

"Aren't you going with them Laki?" He asked, wondering why she was still sitting there.

"No. This job is something personal to them." The purple haired girl commented before heading over to Levy. Cana, Natsu, and Happy hopped on the train, although the dragon slayer was slightly hesitated. They secured an empty cabin and situated themselves. Happy plopped down on Cana's lap and retrieved a fish from his satchel. The brunette briefly wondered if the bag had magical properties to it.

"Happy." The pinkette called to his best friend.

"Aye?" The Exceed replied with a mouth full of fish. Natsu pointed to the spot where the cat was sitting at.

"That's my spot." The teen boy declared as the train began moving. "Ugh." He groaned as energy was sapped away. Natsu landed face first on the couch, opposite of where the other two were sitting.

"I like eating on Cana's lap. It's comfy." The blue cat remained put.

"You can sit on my lap next time Happy. Let Natsu lay here. I mean look how miserable he looks." The girl bargained.

"No." Happy didn't relent.

"How about I add in an extra fish?" Cana smirked as she saw his ears twitched slightly.

"Fine." The Exceed accepted but pouted as he sat on the opposite side.

"Come here Natsu." She sighed as she called out to her crush. He groaned in response but desperately staggered himself up. With every inch of his strength, the pinkette was able to arrive at his sanctuary.

"Ah." Natsu sighed in relief as his head laid comfortably on her lap.

"Sheesh I pamper you two much." Cana said as she raked her hands in his pink locks.

"It's because you like him." The cat added in his two cents.

"Yes Happy. Even though he's a brash idiot, I still like him." The brunette replied before pulling his cheek playfully. "You hear that Natsu. I like you so you should give up and become mine already." The girl only wished it was that easy. With his personality, Natsu would never give up. Since he didn't reply, Cana went back to playing with hair. The train safely reached its destination several hours later.

The trio walked out with Natsu once again triumphantly beating the steam contraption. "So how are we supposed to find this salamander?" Cana asked and she was answered by several shrills.

"Salamander-sama!" The mob of girls screamed as they surrounded 'Salamander'. All three Fairy Tail mages lifted an eyebrow. They walked towards the crowd to see what was going on.

"You're not Fairy Tail's Salamander!" A blonde girl wearing a blue bow shouted to 'Salamander'. "You don't even look like him." The blonde said as she lifted up Weekly Sorcerers. On the cover of the magazine was Team Cana. Jason had managed to convince the brunette to conduct an interview by offering hard to obtain liquor. Of course she has dragged Laki, Natsu, and Happy along with her. As a part time member, Loke happily came along.

"Are you sure I'm not Fairy Tail's Salamander?" The impersonator waved his hand in front of the blonde.

"Of course…" She staggered. "You are." The girl said with hearts in her eyes. Cana instantly recognized **Charm, **a banned magic. Seeing enough the brunette confronted the man.

"Another lady has fallen for my charms." The fake proclaimed as he openly ogled her chest.

"Yeah right." Cana punched him the face. The crowd shouted at the brunette for punching their beloved 'Salamander'.

"You dare hit me! I am Fairy Tail's S-Class Salamander." He yelled as he displayed his magic not knowing the actual article was nearby.

"No you're not." The real Salamander said as he appeared in front of fake. Natsu pummeled the imitator to the ground with a single hit, knocking the fake unconscious. The charm magic ceased causing the girls to wonder where they were. The crowd dissipated now that they weren't under the influence of the banned magic.

"Come on Natsu. Let's take him to the Rune Knights." The brunette suggested. The dragon slayer slung the fake over his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" A girly shriek came from behind them. They turned to see it was the blonde with the magazine. "You're Fairy Tail's Salamander and Oracle. I know this is sudden but do you think I can join Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"We need to take this guy to the authorities. You can come along if you wish." Cana suggested as they began walking. The girl quickly got out of her stupor and followed behind. "So you're a Celestial mage." The brunette said. They had just handed Bora over to the authorities.

"Yes. I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail." The now identified Lucy said. "I'll even take interviews if I need to." The blonde assured. Cana smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"What do you think Natsu?" The brunette asked her partner. He was still feeling slightly down that the rumor didn't turn out to be Igneel.

"It should be fine. I mean Master usually decides anyway." Natsu shrugged.

"Well like he said. How would you like to go to the guild?" Cana inquired.

"Yes! Yes I would love to!" Lucy replied quickly.

"She's weird." Happy pointed.

"Kya a talking cat!?" The Celestial Mage jumped away.

"Aye." The Exceed replied.

"Shall we go then?" The Oracle proposed.

"Let's walk." The dragon slayer decided but Cana caught him by his scarf.

"Come on Natsu. You should be fine with trains by now.' The brunette dragged her partner.

"Stop! Murderer!" He yelled.

"Stop yelling. People are staring." She shouted back.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked the cat, who lagged behind.

"Aye. Everyone in Fairy Tail is like this." Happy informed.

"Awesome." The blonde smiled as she followed the two Fairy Tail mages. The quartet arrived safely at Magnolia Town. Of course, the blonde wanted to ask about Cana's and Natsu's relationship but she didn't want to intrude. So they were now in front of Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Team Cana welcomed Lucy.

**Reviews:**

**pizzajon – **Cana's trying her best! Wish her luck lol.

**wings1299 – **Hey you got the cameo. Thanks for the great review.

**DraigTrueEmperor9 – **It has to be clear as water or Natsu just wouldn't get it through his thick head. Unfortunately Cana struggles continue.

**demonfox2410 – **It's the time skip. Their abilities will slowly be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Yeah Mira is great but I don't want her being matchmaker.

**Nega Kris – **I actually didn't get that quote from my pet monster. I had to look up the movie since I didn't know it existed. About the second question...maybe.

**JacobStoneclaw – **Thanks for the review!

**Windbear – **Neither. They both matured but I'll reveal more things that happened in the year and a half in future chapters.

**PitbullColin – **Thanks for the review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N.**

So I've went back and edited every chapter to match my current writing style and fix any mistakes I saw. I've also added an omake to chapter 12. The omake is about the time Gildarts went to find Cana except this time he doesn't find her room first. Go read it or don't. It's up to you.

The next few chapters will be mostly character development along with showcasing the abilities of Team Cana before we move to the Phantom Lord Arc. Anyway without further delay, here is chapter 15!

**Chapter 15: Mages of Fairy Tail**

"We're back!" Natsu announced as the group walked into the building. The dragon slayer immediately went off to find Krov as Lisanna came up to greet the girls and cat.

"Welcome back guys." The youngest Strauss greeted before turning to Lucy. "And who is this?" She asked, looking at the blonde before bending down to pick up Happy.

"This is Lucy and she wants to join Fairy Tail. Is Master available?" Cana explained.

"He's in his office at the moment. He should be out shortly." The white haired girl replied.

"I guess we'll have to wait then." The brunette said before ushering Lucy to the bar. Lisanna followed with Happy in her arms. The girls situated themselves on the stools as Cana ordered a beer. "I never asked but what is your reason for joining Fairy Tail?" The S-Class mage asked as a waitress handed her the beer.

"To be honest, I've been a fan of Fairy Tail since the guild appeared in Weekly Sorcerers. Reading your various exploits made me laugh and I decided that I wanted to join." The blonde replied as a screamed resounded. Everyone turned towards the voice to see Krov flying airborne. The airborne mage crash landed on one of the tables.

"That's for giving me the wrong information." The pinkette male roared.

"Oi." A male voice said. A man only clothed in his boxers grabbed Krov's shirt collar. "Don't throw guild members around flame breath." Gray told his rival before throwing Krov back at Natsu. The dragon slayer dodged the flying projectile, making it hit the back of a muscular male. The two rivals got in each other faces and taunted each other.

"What are you going to do about it ice princess?" Natsu jeered. Just as Gray was going to reply, a thrown table separated them.

"You guys are being un-manly. Just fight already." Elfman intervened. The Strauss male suddenly felt a glare boring into him and turned to see Lisanna with an unhappy expression. She mouthed the words 'nee-san' and he shuddered in response. "I…I mean fight already." He stuttered. The boys didn't need his words as they began fighting while dragging in the rest of the guild as well.

"Um shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy asked nervously as furniture flew all over the place.

"Don't worry about it. We get into fights all the time. As long as nothing hits-" Just as Cana was about to finish her sentence a mug smacked the back of her head, causing her to drop her beer. The brunette wordlessly looked at her drink that spilled. "That's it! You guys made me drop my beer!" The holder mage yelled as she joined in the brawl.

"Aw Master is going to kill us for wrecking the hall again." Lisanna sighed as she looked at the mess.

"Does that mean you guys fight all the time?" The blonde inquired.

"Not all the time." The Take Over mage dismissed. "Just regularly." She added nonchalantly as Lisanna saw Lucy's uneasiness. "Having second thoughts about joining?" The waitress asked to which the Celestial mage nodded.

"The fighting is something I could eventually get use to but I'm not sure how I can fit in here. I mean I'm not actually much of a fighter." Lucy replied as she fiddled with her keys.

"You don't have to worry about being a fighter." Lisanna assured but it did little to soothe the blonde. "Not all of here are combat oriented. Sure we all know how to fight if we need to but that's not all we do. Happy here," She pointed to the cat who was happily chewing on his fish. "Doesn't fight himself but he helps. As a member of Fairy Tail, you're more than just another guild member. You're family."

Lisanna's words seemed to have a positive effect on the fellow female. Lucy smiled at the white haired girl as a loud shout resounded over the guild. "BRATS! CUT IT OUT!" A towering figure stood over the members of Fairy Tail. Immediately everyone stopped and looked up to the giant. They ceased their actions before going back to what they were doing before.

"Che I was going to win that." Natsu complained.

"Master we have a newcomer who wants to join the guild." Lisanna called to the giant.

"A newcomer?" Makarov's voice boomed, startling the blonde. Slowly the giant began reverting back to a small old man. "Hello." He greeted before hopping to the second floor. "You guys have done it again. All of these documents are from the council." The old man held up a stack of documents. "Each and every one of you is on here. From Natsu's burning of a mansion to Loki's flirting with a councilman's granddaughter. All the way to Cana charging the bill to the council after emptying 16 jugs of alcohol…" He continued to read out loud the report. All the members looked sheepish from his words.

Lucy was speechless as he continued to list out the damages. "But forget about the council." Makarov finished before he lit the papers on fire and tossed it to Natsu. The dragon slayer happily devoured the fire. "If you keep worrying about the council then your magic will never improve. Do not fear the council. Do whatever you think is right! That is the way of the Fairy Tail mages!" Master shouted and the guild roared in approval.

As the guild began partying, Makarov made his way down to the bar. "Master this is Lucy. She wants to join Fairy Tail." Lisanna told him. Lucy gulped as the wizard saint appraised her. Suddenly she felt a hand grope her ass and she jumped from the action.

"Not bad." The old man praised before turning serious. "So you want to join Fairy Tail?" He wondered.

"Yes. I want to become a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy replied confidently.

"Sure." Master grinned. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He welcomed. Lisanna went to the back to grab the symbol stamp. Meanwhile Natsu and Cana ordered their favorite meals along with fish for Happy.

"Where do you want it?" The Strauss girl asked raising the stamp. Lucy pointed to the back of her right hand. In an instant the blank hand now had the symbol of Fairy Tail on it.

"Congratulations." Cana said as she finished off her alcohol. The guild crowded around their newest member, welcoming her into their ranks. The brunette smiled as she glanced at her crush. Natsu was devouring his food while animatedly chatting with Happy and Lisanna. To an outsider's point of view, they seemed like one happy family. That was somewhat true as Lisanna and Natsu had raised Happy since birth. The holder mage couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously at their relationship. She knew that the jealously was unfounded as the two were best friends but deep down she feared that they might realize their feelings for each other. Shaking out the pessimistic thought, Cana ordered another beer.

Meanwhile Natsu had noticed the brunette's staring when he was conversing with his best friends. Lisanna had just left to fulfil her waitress duties, leaving the dragon slayer and exceed to finish their meals without her. Ever since Cana declared she would make him fall in love with her, the two's relationship had gotten closer. He enjoyed spending time with her since she had a fun personality and wasn't overbearing like Erza. It was just the weird moments that confused him. Like when she would constantly lean her body against his or the one time when she blinked her eyes rapidly at him. The dragon slayer thought she was sick and he even voiced as much. Cana just pouted and never did it again. He simply didn't understand girls.

As he was in the process of swallowing, he heard the voice of the person that scared him the most. Natsu Dragneel wasn't afraid of many things but there were four things that he was absolutely frightened of. One was obviously transportation and it continued to be the bane of his existence. The second was Erza, when she was deprived of strawberry cheesecake. Scratch that, he was simply scared of the scarlet haired girl no matter what. Third was a drunk Cana. It was rare for her to get drunk so he didn't have to worry about it so often. But when she was he knew to steer clear from the brunette. One moment she would be jolly and the next Cana would be sad. The entire time, she would constantly cling on him and refuse to let go. The last thing he feared was his self-proclaimed biggest fan Jason.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Jason yelled, causing Natsu to choke on his food. Happy handed his best friend some water which the dragon slayer quickly drank. As he regained the ability to breathe, he saw Erza and Jason heading over to him. With the red head there, he knew he had to be on his best behavior. "NATSU! COOL!" The blonde male shouted, much to the pinkette's dismay. Natsu wanted to punch him for writing things about the dragon slayer in his articles but refrained since Erza was nearby.

"Aye." The S-Class male saluted.

"Man I wish I could get another interview with you but my schedule is preoccupied with Erza." Jason remarked sadly. "I hope I can interview you next time." He brightly said before heading over to Titania. Natsu sighed in relief as soon as the blonde left.

"Still scared of Jason." Cana teased him. The pinkette was prepared to retort but Macao came up to the duo.

"So what are you kids up to?" The older man asked.

"I'm thinking about taking a mission soon. I'm broke because of Happy." The dragon slayer glared accusingly at the Exceed.

"How about taking one with me?" The middle-aged man proposed.

"I don't mind, what's the mission?" Natsu questioned. Macao reached into his coat and pulled out a parchment.

"The council has reported sightings of Vulcans at Mt. Hakobe. The job is to exterminate the monsters before their populations become too large. I wanted to take this job by myself to impress Romeo but my wife scolded me and told me to bring help just in case. I would ask Wakaba but he already accepted a job." The older mage explained before leaning in. "The real reason I want to take this mission is to buy my wife a nice anniversary present." He whispered.

Natsu and Cana smiled at the man's explanation. "Of course we'll be happy to help." The brunette grinned. "In fact Team Cana will gladly tag along." The holder mage called for Laki who was speaking with Levy.

"You don't need to bring your entire team. It's just Vulcans and I should be able to take them down myself. Having just one of you as backup is more than necessary." Macao said quickly. He wanted to bring Natsu since the boy was a natural furnace and that will prevent him from freezing at Mt. Hakobe. Adding Cana and Laki would simply be overkill.

"It's fine Macao. The faster we finish this mission, the faster you could get home." The S-Class female assured. Macao tried to protest but she beat him to it. "It's a favor for a friend. Plus Natsu, Happy and I will even watch Romeo for the evening for you."

"Wait why do I have to do?" Natsu complained.

"Yeah I want to go fishing later." Happy chimed.

"Because you want to help Macao so he and his wife could have a romantic evening." She countered.

"I…Fine." The dragon slayer resigned. It wasn't like he had anything to do anyway, plus it helped out Macao. The Exceed seeing Natsu give up, surrendered to his fate as well. The last member of Team Cana trotted over to the quartet.

"Hey guys." The purple haired girl greeted.

"We're going on a job with Macao soon. Do you want to tag along?" Cana asked. While they were a team, it wasn't exactly mandatory that they always take jobs together. The wood-make mage pondered for a second before answering.

"Sure I don't have anything on my schedule at the moment. Where are we going?" Laki asked.

"Mt. Hakobe." They answered.

***Mt. Hakobe***

"There just had to be a snowstorm." Cana complained as she pressed her fur jacket closer to her body. Everyone sans Natsu was wrapped in thick clothing to ward off the bitter coldness. Laki had swapped her usual glasses for a pair of contacts. Happy had his body wrapped around his best friends scarf. The group was climbing upwards toward the designated area. According to the job description, there was a cave located directly east of Shirotsume Town. The cave was rumored to be inhabited by the Vulcans.

Natsu strained his eyes as he could see silhouettes up above them. "I think I see something." The dragon slayer informed even though he couldn't quite make out the figures. The group halted their advances as they tried to make out what the pinkette was seeing but the snow was disrupting their vision. Suddenly they felt rumbling underneath their feet.

"It's the Vulcans and they're trying to cause an avalanche!" The S-Class male warned as they felt more tremors.

"Shit!" Cana cursed as her mind began thinking of ways to get them from being swallowed by the snow. As the snow rapidly approach, the brunette thought of a plan. "Ok everyone except Happy, I need you to closer so I can put you in my cards." She ordered. It was too risky throwing her cards as the wind would alter the flight path. The trio listened as they converged on Cana. **"Card Dimension." **The holder mage swallowed the three mages into her cards before turning to Happy. "Happy I need you to fly us up!" She shouted.

"Aye sir." The Exceed acknowledged as he produced wings. Just as the snow was about to collapse on Cana, the cat lifted her into the air.

"Nice save Happy." She thanked him. "Alright fly to the Vulcans. It's time for some payback." The S-Class female commanded. The duo flew into the wind and neared ice cavern where they spotted several Vulcans. "I can't tell how much exactly but there is at least fifteen." She observed.

"Cana, heavy." Happy panted.

"Hey I'm not heavy!" Cana retorted. "Fine get us close." The brunette grumbled as she pulled out the cards containing her friends. "Get ready guys." The holder mage advised. Once they reached a low enough altitude, she released them from their confinements. **"Release." **The three mages came out and began their assault.

"I'll stop their movements!" Macao shouted as he activated his magic. **"Purple Net." **Purple projectiles shot out from his hand and ensnared the unsuspecting Vulcans. They tried to escape from the bindings but found it resistant to their struggles.

"Laki, boost." Natsu shouted. The purple haired mage immediately understood his request.

"**Wood-Make: Shot Out of a Cannon." **Laki slammed her palms on the ground and raised a pillar underneath Natsu's feet, propelling him forward. Using the momentum from her support, the dragon slayer unleashed his attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack." **The dragon slayer ignited his hands and slammed them into two bind Vulcans. The monsters received the full blow and went flying. The two Vulcans ultimately crashed into the others, knocking out several of them. Enraged by the fall of the brethren, the remaining Vulcans launched into battle.

The three mages prepared for the assault when a card from behind them, flew to the ceiling. **"The Emperor's Decree." **Cana activated her Emperor card and caused several ice covered rock pillars to strike the Vulcans from above. Unaware of the attack, most of the Vulcans were knocked out. Only a few remained standing.

"How about it Natsu?" Macao called out to the boy. "A combination fire attack." He said as he lit his hand on fire. The dragon slayer gave him a childish grin as he took a deep breath.

"Wait Natsu, Macao!" Laki and Cana tried to stop the two males.

"**Purple Rain/Fire Dragon's Roar." **The two male mages yelled as they unleashed their attacks. Macao's bullets smacked the remaining Vulcans, causing them fly into the walls. Natsu's flames incinerated the ones left standing. The monsters were successfully defeated, making Natsu and Macao celebrate. Of course their joyous mood ended when they felt dripping water fall on them. They looked up to see that the ice was melting.

"You idiots. The cavern was made of ice. Now it's going to collapse." Cana berated.

"Haha oops." Natsu commented as the cavern began to shake. He looked at everyone as he smiled. "Ok Happy grab Cana. I'll get Macao and Laki." The dragon slayer told the cat. Happy grabbed the brunette while the pinkette put the remaining duo under his arms.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Laki asked nervously. The boy didn't answer but instead ran out of the opening they came in.

"Natsu there's a cliff up ahead." Macao warned but Natsu continued to run. Just as the cavern was going to collapse, the fire dragon jumped off the cliff with his two stragglers.

"AHHHH!" The victims yelled as they plummeted. Only to realize that they weren't falling. They were hovering in mid-air clutching onto Natsu.

"Good thing I've been practicing this." The pinkette breathed a sigh of relief as he concentrated the flames underneath his feet. The trio were hovering hundreds of feet in the air. Macao and Laki clutched onto his arms as they didn't dare to look down.

"Okay Natsu as much as I appreciate the view, can we get to solid land?" The older mage asked. The view would have been breathtaking if he wasn't actually fearing for his life.

"I can't." The dragon slayer replied flatly.

"What do you mean you can't?" The female passenger inquired.

"I never learned how." He replied much to their dismay.

"We are so dead." His passengers said resigning to their fate. Luckily Happy was in the area and had brought along Cana. She repeated her previous actions of sealing them into her cards before the Exceed flew them to safety.

"Natsu you should've waited for me to use '**Card Dimension' **on everyone." The S-Class female commented as they waited for the reward. They had safely made it back into town without much hassle. Macao, Laki, and Happy had headed inside the town hall to get the reward as well as warming their bodies near the fireplace.

"Hey the cave was coming down. We didn't have time to wait." He grumbled.

"And might I need to remind you who was the reason that the cavern was collapsing?" She reminded as she dusted off a few snowflakes from her snow jacket. The two S-Class mages were sitting on a nearby bench near the town hall.

"I think it was Macao." Natsu replied seriously, causing Cana to chuckle.

"Sure it was his flames that evaporated the ice." The brunette sarcastically replied as she took off her gloves. Snow had managed to fill the inside and it was getting uncomfortable to wear. The holder mage cupped her hands together and blew her hot breath at them to warm them up. Seeing this, the dragon slayer reached over and grasped her hands. Instantly her hands began warming up from his heat.

"Better?" He inquired.

"No it's still a little cold." She replied, interlocking their fingers. Looking up, Cana noticed that Natsu didn't protest so she pushed a little further. The brunette laid her head on his arm, soaking up his warmth. In her comfort, the holder mage didn't even noticed that a piece of fabric was wrapped around her neck. It was Natsu's beloved scarf wrapped around her.

"How about now?" Natsu questioned. The girl blushed from the action and pulled up the scarf to cover her red cheeks. The brunette looked up at her crush and noticed that he was looking at her. Cana tried not to stare into his onyx colored eyed but felt drawn to them. At that moment the brunette wanted to kiss him but she knew that if she did, it would ruin their friendship.

"Better." The female replied as she laid her head back on his arm. It was agonizing that his actions made her fall deeper in love with him and that he didn't recuperate her feelings. Deciding to worry about their relationship another time, the brunette relaxed in the comfort of her human heater. The moment was cut short with the others returning.

"Finished?" Natsu asked.

"Yup we can head back now." Macao answered. He stood next to Laki with Happy perched on her head. Cana lifted her head up off his shoulder as they prepared to leave. As she got up, the brunette met resistance from her getting up. Looking back, the holder mage noticed that her hand was still interlocked with Natsu's. With her face turning scarlet, she reluctantly let go of his hand to avoid any speculations. Although two-thirds of the people there knew about her crush on the dragon slayer, she didn't want Macao to know. Cana already had Wakaba constantly teasing her, she definitely didn't need her other longtime friend to tease her as well.

"Oh don't mind us. We'll head to the station first." The older mage jested.

'_Great. He either knows or at least suspects something.' _The brunette groaned. It was going to be a long trip back to Magnolia Town. "Let's go." The S-Class female said quickly as she headed for the train station without turning back. She was the first to arrive at the train station. The others weren't too far behind and they boarded the train with Laki pulling Natsu onto the contraption. The holder mage situated herself in a separate cabin to avoid any questions. It didn't work as Macao found her.

"That's where you are." He said as he sat down across from her. No words were spoken for several minutes as the brunette chose to look out the window. Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned to face him.

"Why haven't you asked or said anything?" She asked her oldest friend.

"Ask what?" The blue haired man inquired.

"You know what I'm talking about." Cana responded. When he didn't reply, the brunette clarified herself. "About me and Natsu."

"Oh that. I've suspected that for a long time." The middle aged man dismissed. That caught her off guard and as a result, she spoke rather loudly.

"WHAT!? How do you know about it? Did Wakaba tell you? Who else knows?" She rattled on.

"Woah Cana." He said, taking off guard by her outburst. "Calm down." Macao told her, hoping to settle her down. It seemed to work as she sat back down. "Before I answer your questions, I want to know what's going on. From what you just said, Wakaba knows but I don't. Why haven't you told me?" The middle aged man asked solemnly. He didn't think he was that untrustworthy.

"I've told you plenty of times before." She confessed, much to his confusion.

"How come I don't remember this?" The caster mage replied skeptically.

"Well every time I've told you, you were usually drunk." Cana said quietly.

"What!?" This time he shouted. "No wonder. You know I forget things when I get drunk." Macao said in disbelief. "Ok I'm sober right now. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out." The fire mage said after calming down. Cana proceeded to tell him everything from the first job with Natsu to the S-Class exams all the way to today.

"That is where we are at the moment." The brunette finished. The blue haired man tried to process all the new information but it was simply too much at one time.

"So you slowly fell in love with Natsu after your first job together. You guys even went out for a day before breaking up because Natsu only went out with you to avoid hurting your feelings. You vowed to make him fall in love with you after you guys broke up and it has been one and a half years since then." Macao summarized what he just heard. Cana gave him a nod in affirmation. "Wow I have so many questions. Although that does explain why my wife keeps telling me how hard headed Natsu is." The man said. The female blushed at his comment

"Anyway before you ask any more questions, you need to answer mine." The brunette countered. "Why did you suspect me and Natsu's relationship? We haven't acted much differently." She questioned. Macao replied with a hearty laughter. Cana looked at her friend in confusion.

"Wow you're really oblivious to how you two have been acting." The blue haired man replied after calming from his fit of laughter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The brunette admitted.

"Look what's wrapped around your neck." The male responded. The girl looked down to see Natsu's scarf still wrapped around her neck. "You can count the number of people that Natsu trusts with his scarf on one hand. Erza and Lisanna have to demand him to take it off so they can wash it and that's after several arguments. Happy is the only one besides you that he completely trusts to have possession of his scarf. That is just one of the many examples that you two were in a relationship." He explained. Cana pulled up the scarf up to her nose to cover the huge smile that she had her face. Macao had a small smile on his face as he watched the girl that was like a daughter to him. "Should I list the other examples?"

"No it's fine. I have just one more question. Does the guild suspect anything?" Her voice was muffled behind the scarf.

"Of course they do." The older man replied confidently. "We even made a moniker for you. Cana the Dragon Tamer!" He laughed loudly as this time Cana wrapped her entire face with the scarf to cover her crimson face.

"Please tell me you're joking." The brunette pleaded.

"Nope. Levy was the one who came up with it." The blue haired man added.

"Kill me now." She groaned.

"Come on it'll be fine." He assured. "You want me to talk to Natsu?" Macao asked.

"No it's okay. If you talk to him, he'll feel pressured to go out with me." Cana replied, unwrapping the scarf.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll realize the beautiful girl that's standing beside him. If not, well Wakaba and I are going make sure he does. It doesn't matter that he's an S-Class mage." The older gentleman said confidently.

"Thanks Macao." The brunette said.

"No problem." He smiled. "We're back already. We better head to Laki to help her carry Natsu out." He proposed as he got up from his seat. The duo made their way to the other cabin where Natsu was sprawled on the floor with Laki struggling to lift him up.

"Natsu the coal convey has stopped. Get up before I leave you here." The purple haired girl said to get him up. The dragon slayer's body shot up and he was gone like the wind. The girl grumbled, followed after him, not acknowledging the older mages' presence. Shrugging their shoulders, Cana and Macao made their way out of the train. As they exited, they spotted the rest of the group waiting for them. As she arrived to her team, the brunette handed the scarf back to Natsu. The dragon slayer wordlessly accepted it and wrapped it around his neck.

"Thank you for the help, Team Cana." Macao thanked the younger mages. "Here's your portion-"

He was stopped by Cana's hand. "Keep it. Use it to have a fantastic evening with your wife." She declined the money.

"What about Laki's and Natsu's portion?" He asked, not liking the idea of taking the entire reward for himself.

"Laki is it okay for Macao to take the reward?" The brunette asked. "I'll pay for your portion if you need the money." The holder mage added. Thanks to her status as an S-Class mage, Cana was able to take on more rewarding jobs. This lead to her having quite a bit of money saved up. The only reason Natsu was constantly broke was because he and Happy didn't have the best spending habits.

"I don't need the reward. I'm just happy to be an agent of romance." The purple haired girl grinned.

"And Natsu won't need the money either." Cana answered for him. Natsu didn't protest since he wanted Macao to take the money.

"Fine. I can't thank you kids enough." Macao accepted the full reward.

"Don't worry about Romeo. Team Cana will take care of him tonight." The dragon slayer commented. With everything planned, the group walked back to the guild. As they reached the hall, Natsu predictably stormed through the doors. Laki and Happy walked in after him.

"Thanks again Cana. For helping me out with the job and taking care of Romeo for the night." The older man thanked.

"Come on. What are friends for?" She waved it off. Macao nodded to her.

"Don't worry. I'm rooting for you Dragon Tamer!" He shouted before bolting through the doors.

"MACAO!" Cana yelled with a red hue on her cheeks.

**Reviews:**

**Reikon67 – **There will be no experiments of any kind. No idea where you got that idea. Not exactly sure about the master thing and I don't have any plans for the time skip at the moment.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan – **At the beginning, Lucy loved reading about Fairy Tail's antics. It was when she actually experienced first-hand that she was exasperated.

**DraigTrueEmperor9 – **Poor Cana indeed. I would never use that word in my story but I know what you're getting at. You're pretty much right about Laxus and Natsu. That flashback will occur in the later arcs.

**Windbear – **Haha awesome! Glad you like it.

**tunabearfish – **That username lol. Thanks for the support.

**The Apex Predator 01 – **Thank you. I hope to have your continued support.

**pizzajon – **Considering that they're both S-Class mages, taking out Bora would be easy.

**JohnV1896 – **Of course she'll get it. It's just the matter of when she'll get him. This is a Natsu x Cana story after all.

**PitbullColin – **Cana for the win!

**MemberXIII – **Thanks for the support!

**LioPyro7890 – **Thanks new reviewer! Enjoy the chapter!

**TheLaughingStalk – **Yeah I've changed that. Thanks for the tip.


	16. Chapter 16

**New A.N.**

All three of my stories have adopted. I thank everyone for wishing me good luck in my life. I thank the three authors that will continue my stories. This is my farewell to Fanfiction. If I ever do come back, I'll probably write the story Naruto story below if no one picks it up. That's a slim chance however. Without further ado, bye guys!

**Team Cana** has been officially adopted by **Derekjay2000**! Please give them your support when they release the story.

**Shichibukai Strawhat **has been officially adopted by **pizzajon**! Please give them your support when they release the story.

**Master of the Basics **has been officially adopted by **aroneden**! Please give them your support when they release the story.

A.N.

Hello to all my readers. I've decided to give up writing because I simply do not have the time to spare. Balancing work, family, and college is too time consuming. I did not want to leave my readers waiting for chapters that won't come. I will like to thank everyone for supporting my stories. As of now, all my stories are up for adoption. If you are interested, PM me and I will hand over the outline and chapters to that story. If you are simply interested in the story's plot, PM me and I will hand over the outline as well.

I will need your e-mail address to send over the plot outline though. Please PM your e-mail like this:

someone at yahoo . com

Also if anyone is interested, I have this idea for a Naruto story that I would love for someone to write.

Synopsis: After the death of Nawaki, Tsunade becomes the last remaining Senju. Not wanting one of their founding clans to die out, the council proposes the Clan Restoration Act. Unfortunately when they implemented it, Tsunade had left Konohagakure with a young Shizune. The CRA was all but forgotten until Minato became the Yondaime Hokage, thus creating the Namikaze Clan. Now the council is forcing Minato to marry more than one woman, much to Kushina's displeasure.

If someone does decide to write it, I have an outline for this story as well. Of course that does not mean you need to follow it. Anyone can use this idea if they want.


End file.
